Amour Quidditch et compagnie!
by Eleanne
Summary: Les Maraudeurs, Lily... sont en sixième année. C'est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Mme Padfoot. Read and review!
1. De retour à la maison

Ceci est une traduction de " Love Life and Quidditch " qu'a écrit Madame Padfoot. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.

Merci aussi à Naia

Tous ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à JK Rowling

DE RETOUR A LA MAISON

Les malles étaient refermées et une autre année venait de se terminer. Les quatre filles regardaient dans leur dortoir à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elles auraient pu oublier car, lorsqu'elles reviendraient, elles iraient à l'étage supérieur dans le dortoir réservé aux sixièmes années. 

Allongée sur le ventre pour regarder en dessous de son lit, Aggy s'écria " Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y a sous ton lit ? " Elle se leva, passa au-dessus du lit et se rapprocha de Lily.

Lily se baissa pour regarder et toute la tour de Gryffondor entendit ce qui se passa ensuite. " POTTER……….viens ici……..TOUT DE SUITE ! !"

Dans le couloir, quatre garçons de cinquième année regardaient les filles par une fissure de la porte et attendaient la découverte. En entendant ce hurlement, ils reculèrent en rigolant.

" Et ben… je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'elle veut ! " dit James Potter en haussant les épaules vers ses amis qui rigolaient toujours.

" Comme si tu ne le savais pas Cornedrue ! …C'est toi qui vois…..Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est en colère " Raisonnable comme toujours, Remus essayait de préparer son ami au pire.

En entrant dans la chambre des filles, James se crispa en voyant la tête de Lily " Bonjour Lily très chère…tu as appelé ? "

" POTTER ne m'appelle pas Lily très chère encore une fois si tu veux rester en vie…..Débarrasse-moi seulement de ça " dit-elle en montrant en dessous de son lit " TOUT DE SUITE ". 

Lorsqu'il se pencha James ne pu pas se retenir plus longtemps. En rigolant, il pris sa baguette magique et enleva la tache verte qui s'étendait sous le lit de Lily.

" Qu'est ce que c'était ? …Non ne me dit rien, je ne veux pas le savoir. " dit Lily et, en le regardant, elle ajouta " Fait bien attention à toi Potter, ce n'est pas fini. "

James s'inclina devant les quatre filles et dit " J'attends cela avec plaisir… A plus tard Lily très chère. " Il sortit à reculons de la chambre des filles sans quitter Lily des yeux.

Au moment où il atteignit le seuil, la porte fut claquée, manquant sa figure de quelques millimètres seulement. James s'en retourna vers la sécurité de son propre dortoir. Lorsqu'il regarda ses amis, ils se mirent tous à rire. Remarquant l'heure, les garçons jetèrent rapidement toutes leurs affaires dans leurs malles car il ne leur restait plus que 10 minutes pour atteindre les wagons du Poudlard Express. 

******************

Les préfets de cinquièmes années, récemment nommé, étaient rassemblés prés des wagons de leur maison respective. C'était à eux de superviser le rangement des bagages et l'installation des élèves dans le train. Cinq années plus tôt, le Poudlard Express avait été réorganisé à causes d'une augmentation du nombre de farces. Les maisons avaient maintenant chacune deux wagons plus un séparé pour les septièmes années. Les Serpentards étaient devant, suivis des Serdaigles puis des Poufsouffles et finalement les Gryffondors étaient à l'arrière.

Debout à coté des bagages, une grande cinquième année de Gryffondor avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux d'un vert brillant, organisait le stockage des valises. Elle pensait Pourquoi devons nous faire cela ? Et les sixièmes années qui restent là à ne rien faire… 

Plus loin, on pouvait voir une autre Gryffondor qui essayait de faire monter les premières années dans leurs compartiments.

Des cheveux bruns et frisés tombaient devant sa figure obscurcissant son regard perçant d'un bleu de glace déjà troublé par un éclair de colère. Où sont James et Remus ? pensa-t-elle J'en ai vraiment assez, les garçons ne devraient pas être autorisés à être préfet, ils ne sont vraiment pas dignes de confiance. A ce moment, Aggy leva sa baguette magique d'un coup sec et un flot d'étoiles rouges et ors se mis à brûler à l'extrémité. 

" J'en ai marre…mettez-vous en rang…taisez-vous…et montez dans ce train…TOUT DE SUITE " cria-t-elle au groupe effrayé de premières années.

" Panique à bord Aggy ! "

Aggy se retourna vivement et vis James Potter en train de se moquer d'elle. Encore plus en colère, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur James tout d'abord puis la tourna vers son compagnon " Toi vas dans le train et vérifie s'ils ne font pas de dégâts ! " Sur ce, Remus s'inclina et alla vers le train ; il savait que, vu la lueur dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Se tournant vers James, elle dit " Toi, assures-toi qu'ils montent tous dans le train. Je vais aider Lily. "

En approchant de Lily, elle s'exclama " Ah ces deux là…ARRR…Pourquoi ont-ils été fait préfets? Je me le demande. "

Lily hocha la tête et dit " C'est James qui a une mauvaise influence sur Remus. Finissons vite avec ça. J'ai une idée, mais nous aurons besoin de trouver Marie et Annie pour qu'elles nous aident. " 

Elles terminèrent rapidement le rangement des bagages des premières années et partirent précipitamment à la recherche de leurs amies pour préparer la chute de James Potter. 

******************

Lily vérifia que la porte était fermée et dit " Bon, Marie et Annie, ce sera à vous d'attirer Sirius et Peter en dehors du compartiment. Ca ne devrait pas être dur Marie, Sirius en pince vraiment pour toi et…je suis désolée Annie mais tu vas devoir t'occuper de Peter.

Marie sourit mais Annie fit une tête d'enterrement elles commencèrent à préparer un plan.

Lily regarda Aggy " Maintenant nous devons décider si nous nous occupons de Remus et James ou seulement de James "

Aggy réfléchit un moment puis dit " Seulement de James. Remus, ça peut encore aller. "

Lily hocha la tête et dit " D'accord, voilà ce que nous devons faire… " Elles se rapprochèrent pour élaborer leur complot.

*******************

Assis dans leur compartiment habituel, on pouvait trouver James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, bien connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs et comme étant les plus grands farceurs de l'école. Ils jouaient à la bataille explosive et ils éclatèrent de rire quand Peter perdit la moitié d'un sourcil. Tous les quarte s'arrêtèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Deux belles jeunes filles de cinquième année apparurent. Marie, une petite blonde aux yeux noisettes et Annie, svelte avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux gris pales.

" Salut les gars ! " dirent-elles d'une seule voix, ce qui fut accueillit par un " Salut ! " des quatre garçons. 

Marie s'avança et s'assit entre Sirius et James tout en s'assurant qu'elle frôlait Sirius. Elle lui sourit et fut contente de voir qu'il rougissait légèrement. Elle se pencha, lui murmura quelque chose et attrapa rapidement sa main. Avant qu'il n'ait eut la moindre chance de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle le fit sortir du compartiment en se moquant de la tête que faisaient les autres garçons. 

Après quelques minutes, Annie prit une grande respiration, s'approcha de Peter mais recula rapidement. En pensant Oh mon Dieu, c'est écœurant elle s'approcha de lui à nouveau, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, lui pris le bras, incapable de le prendre par la main et sortit à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

Annie traîna Peter dans son compartiment où elle trouva Sirius et Marie qui s'embrassaient dans un coin.

" Arrêtez ça vous deux ! " puis en regardant Peter " N'y pense même pas ". Elle se retourna vers la porte qu'elle verrouilla avec un charme. 

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda Sirius en cherchant sa baguette magique mais, lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit que c'était Marie qui la tenait.

La baguette levée, Annie regarda Peter " donne-moi ça ou sinon… " et, avec un air effrayé, Peter lui remis sa baguette magique.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en pensant Quel imbécile, pourquoi est ce qu'on s'embête avec lui, je me le demande et en regardant Marie Cette fille est vraiment bien 

" Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda Sirius pour la deuxième fois.

Les filles sourirent et expliquèrent à leurs prisonniers ce qui allait se passer.

******************* 

Quatre premières années de Gryffondor levèrent les yeux pour regarder qui entrait dans leur compartiment.

" Nous n'avons rien fait, je vous jure que ça n'était pas nous ! " s'exclama un petit garçon aux cheveux roux lorsqu'il vit les deux cinquièmes années.

Lily rigola et pensa Nous sommes si effrayantes ? " On sait que vous n'avez rien fait. On se demandait si vous nous aideriez à faire une farce ? "

En entendant ça les garçons sourirent et dirent " OK "

Aggy ferma la porte, s'assit et dit " Comment vous vous appelez ? " 

Le garçon aux cheveux roux présenta tout le monde " Je suis Robert Weasley (le frère d'Arthur), voici mon jumeau, lui c'est David Wood et lui Josh Creevey. "

" OK les gars, voici ce que nous voulons que vous fassiez. Tout d'abord nous avons besoin que vous fassiez semblant de vous battre " commença Lily.

Aggy continua " J'amènerais un autre préfet avec moi et vous m'aiderez à le torturer " Elle rigola en voyant leurs têtes. " Je rigole ! !… Vous m'aiderez à le garder ici "

" Alors vous marchez ? Vous nous aidez ? " dis Lily en souriant à Robert.

Robert qui semblait être le chef de ce petit groupe répondit " Si nous acceptons, qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ? "

Lily réfléchit un instant et proposa " Premièrement un sac de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko " elle agita le sac devant eux " deuxièmement nous vous aiderons avec vos devoirs jusqu'à Noël "

Les quatre garçons se concertèrent et décidèrent qu'il ne valait mieux pas être dans le camps adverse des deux cinquièmes années. En relevant la tête, Robert dit " On est avec vous. Quand voulez vous que l'on commence ? "

Une fois leurs instructions données, Lily et Aggy sortirent du compartiment pour vérifier que tout était près. Lily laissa Aggy dans le compartiment de Robert et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du wagon. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle plaça sur elle un charme de silence et passa devant la dernière porte. Une fois au coin, elle fit le signe convenu. Aggy donna le signal au groupe de Robert puis se précipita dans le couloir.

Atteignant la dernière porte, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec " Remus Lupin, penses-tu réellement que tu es capable d'être préfet ? ? Il y a quatre garçons de première année qui se battent. Alors bouges toi et viens m'aider à les séparer.

" OK Aggy, j'arrive " dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils vers James qui se moquait de lui. Il passa devant Aggy qui le suivit et malheureusement pour lui ne vit pas l'expression qui apparut sur son visage. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Remus se retrouva allongé par terre en se tenant les côtes : les garçons lui avaient tous jeter le sort de chatouillis.

Aggy se dirigea vers lui, lui prit sa baguette magique et annula le sort. En s'asseyant, Remus réalisa que c'était un piège.

" OK Remus, assieds-toi là. Gardez vos baguettes levées sur lui les gars, je reviens dans une minute ". Aggy alla voir comment allait Lily. Robert regarda Remus et lui dit " Désolé mais elles sont vraiment effrayantes ! "

Remus rigola " C'est pas grave ! Qu'est ce qu'elles vous ont promis ? "

Robert le lui dit et Remus pensa Marie et Annie sont venues pour Sirius et Peter Aggy m'a, ce qui signifie… il éclata de rire et dit " Bonne chance Cornedrue, tu vas en avoir besoin. Lily arrive ! "

******************* 

Lily vit Aggy sortir du compartiment et lui faire un signe. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de la fenêtre du compartiment des Maraudeurs et vérifia que Potter y était encore assis. Sa baguette magique devant elle, elle ouvrit la porte et cria " Expelliarmus " la baguette de James vola droit dans ses mains.

" Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Evans ? "

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui fit un sourire démoniaque et, après un rapide tour de main, il se retrouva les pieds liés. Finalement, elle se pencha et en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit " Je t'avais prévenu Potter ! "

A ce moment, Aggy entra dans le compartiment et éclata de rire à la vue de James Potter.

Oh mon Dieu pensa James. " Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? " couina-t-il. Il saisit sa gorge avec sa main, on aurait dit une fillette de 6 ans qui parlait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il en avait aussi l'apparence. Il avait deux longues nattes blondes, des joues roses et une poupée sous son bras.

Les deux filles le laissèrent découvrir que la poupée était attachée à lui et que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas l'enlever. Elles allèrent finalement libérer leurs autres prisonniers le méfait était accompli.

*******************

Lorsque le train arriva dans la gare, Lily, Aggy, Marie, et Annie se préparèrent. Elles se dirent au revoir et firent des projets pour les vacances d'été. C'était devenu leur rituel depuis la première année et cela rendait les adieux plus faciles. En sortant du train, elles récupérèrent leurs bagages et s'en allèrent vers la barrière. Elles la traversèrent en rigolant car elles venaient d'apercevoir James.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la plate-forme 9, Lily remarqua la mère de James qui venait vers elles. " Bonjour Mrs Potter " dirent-elles.

" Bonjour les filles, avez-vous vu James ? "

Elles lui firent signe que oui en rigolant et Lily lui dit " Puis-je m'excuser dés maintenant… Pourrez-vous dire à James que cela ne durera que 48 heures et qu'il peut garder la poupée en souvenir. "

Mrs Potter semblait ne rien comprendre. Lily lui dit alors à travers les rire " Vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez. Je suis vraiment désolée mais il le méritait. Au revoir Mrs Potter, passez de bonnes vacances ! "

Les quatre filles s'en allèrent vers leurs parents. Quand Lily embrassa sa mère, elle entendit un rire aigu Elle l'a finalement trouvé pensa-t-elle. 

Cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous svp et laissez moi une review !

Je vais traduire la suite assez rapidement j'espère.

Elea


	2. Quand les mères s'inquiètent

Ceci est une traduction de " Love Life and Quidditch " qu'a écrit Madame Padfoot. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.

Merci aussi à Naia.

Merci pour les review que vous m'avez laissées (c'est motivant !)

Tous ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à JK Rowling

QUAND LES MERES S'INQUIETENT…

" Bonjour les filles…. A quelle heure allez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? "demanda Mrs Court

" Umm…. Je ne sais pas encore " répondit Aggy d'un air endormi " Qu'est ce que tu en penses Lily ? "

Lily haussa les épaules " Avant midi…. Ça te va ? "

Elles se regardèrent en hochant la tête. Marie et Annie étaient des lèvent tôt et elles s'occupaient de toutes les décisions devant être prises tôt le matin. Les quatre filles réunies formaient une bonne équipe. 

Mrs Court prépara le petit déjeuner aux deux jeunes filles et s'assit pour boire une tasse de café. En les regardant elle pensa Elles sont vraiment très jolies. Je me trompe peut être mais elles doivent faire tourner la tête de plus d'un garçon à Poudlard En souriant, elle leur dit " J'espère que vous aller faire quelque chose avec vos cheveux avant de sortir. La femme des cavernes n'est plus du tout à la mode cette année ! "

Aggy fronça les sourcils en direction de sa mère " Très drôle ! "

" Alors vous allez retrouver Marie et Annie sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Ou des garçons peut être ? " dit Mrs Court l'air de rien en essuyant la table.

" Marie et Annie sont toutes les deux en vacances jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée " Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Aggy et ajouta " Et non Mrs Court, nous n'allons pas non plus à un rendez-vous galant ! "

Aggy fit signe à Lily et dit " Nous, femmes des cavernes, allons nous préparer "

*******************

Lorsque les filles entrèrent dans la cuisine une heure plus tard, Mrs Court pensa Oh mon Dieu, on va vraiment avoir des ennuis… il faut absolument que j'appelle Rose Evans. Elles vont faire des ravages dans ces tenues. et elle leur dit " Vous êtes très jolies… Heureusement que ton père est déjà partit travailler ! "

En riant Aggy dit " Je sais … il nous aurait dit de remonter tout de suite nous changer "

Mrs Court leur sourit " Vous avez besoin de nouvelles robes, ne l'oubliez pas ". Au moins ça les couvrira un peu plus pensa-t-elle en prenant conscience des minijupes, chaussures, T-shirts et nu-pieds. 

" Bon, vous avez tout ? " demanda Mrs Court en ouvrant une petite boite à coté de la cheminée.

Les deux jeunes filles dirent " Oui " et allèrent se placer devant le feu, attendant qu'elle jette la poudre de cheminette. Une fois que ce fut fait, Aggy partit la première, suivit de près par Lily qui fit signe à Mrs Court en criant " Le Chaudron Baveur " et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

******************* 

En entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, Aggy ôta la suie de ses vêtements, sans remarquer les regards admiratifs qu'elle recevait. Une seconde après, Lily était aussi en train de brosser ses vêtements.

" Et si nous prenions une Bièraubeurre avant de commencer ? " suggéra Lily. Aggy fut d'accord et elles allèrent vers le bar. 

" Bonjour Tom. Deux Bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît " demanda Aggy en souriant au vieux barman.

" Bonjours les filles…. Je doit vous dire que vous êtes très belles aujourd'hui . " Et il leur donna leurs boissons.

Lily et Aggy le remercièrent en rigolant. Elles payèrent, s'assirent et planifièrent leur journée.

En faisant signe au revoir à Tom, elles sortirent par la porte de derrière, tapèrent le mur trois fois et attendirent qu'il s'ouvre. Direction Gringotts dans un premier temps puis chez Mme Guipure ensuite. Les deux jeunes filles avaient toutes deux besoin de nouvelles robes. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la boutique, Mme Guipure leur sourit. Elles passèrent l'heure qui suivit à essayer des robes. Finalement, Lily craqua pour une robe d'un vert pale qui scintillait quand elle marchait et Aggy se décida pour un ensemble bleu nuit qui faisaient pétillait ses yeux. En remerciant madame Guipure pour sa précieuse aide, elles allèrent s'occuper de leurs autres affaires scolaires.

Deux heures plus tard, elles s'assirent complètement épuisées à la terrasse du marchand de glace. Alors qu'elles attendaient leur commande, Aggy aperçut trois grands jeunes hommes. La plupart du temps, elle s'entendait bien avec eux mais le problème était que Lily et James se détestaient cordialement. 

En s'asseyant, à coté d'Aggy, Sirius dit " Salut les filles… vous avez fait toutes vos courses ? " puis en battant des cils il ajouta " Tu as acheté quelque chose pour moi ? "

En riant, elle lui donna une tape amicale " Sirius tu est un imbécile " puis en voyant son air faussement choqué " Oh ! Arrête ça ! " et elle le frappa encore. Tous les autres se moquèrent d'eux. Remus s'assit à coté de Lily et James mis une chaise entre les deux garçons.

Tous les cinq discutèrent en mangeant leurs glaces, de temps en temps Aggy frappait Sirius avec sa fourchette quand il essayait de lui piquer de la glace. James n'arrêta pas de jeter des regard envenimés à Lily mais elle l'ignora purement et simplement.

James se leva " Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, à plus." Remus le suivit et ils durent attraper Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, faisait son show. Les filles rigolèrent quand il leur envoya des baisés et cria son amour éternel pour elles.

******************* 

Mrs Evans arriva pour chercher Lily juste au moment où les filles rentrèrent. Elles montrèrent leurs achats à leurs mères et essayèrent leurs nouvelles robes.

Les deux mères semblaient du même avis et Mrs Evans fut contente de la proposition d'aide que lui avait faite Tilly Court.

Lorsque les filles allèrent se changer, elle dit " Je déposerais Lily ici vendredi prochain et tu pourras leur parler. Tu es sure que cela ne te dérange pas de le faire ? "

" Non, pas du tout… Ne t'inquiètes pas… la magie est la meilleure solution… Je lui dirais de t'appeler samedi matin avant que nous ne les emmenions à la station. OK. " En souriant à son amie, Tilly remercia le ciel d'être une sorcière.

*******************

Vendredi arriva et Aggy finit de préparer sa malle en attendant Lily. Elle avait fait tous ses devoirs qu'elle plaça prudemment sur le dessus.

Elle descendit les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et vit Lily qui disait au revoir à sa mère. Aggy fit signe à Mrs Evans et aida Lily à rentrer ses affaires. Elles les laissèrent dans l'entrée et allèrent dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour " dit Tilly " Juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner, j'espère que vous avez faim ! " 

Alors qu'elles finissaient leur repas, Tilly décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

" Les filles, il faut que je vous parle " commença-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration " Il est tant que nous parlions des garçons. "

Lily et Aggy se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

" Vous deux allez avoir bientôt 17 ans et la sixième année à Poudlard signifie bals et rendez-vous… Enfin bref, il est tant de parler de sexe et de contraception. "

Aggy regarda sa mère " Maman "

Mais Tilly ignora l'air embarrassé sur le visage des deux jeunes filles et continua " C'est important… N'oubliez pas que moi aussi je suis allée à Poudlard… Jolies comme vous êtes, vous allez voir les garçons accourir pour sortir avec vous. Après une pause elle continua " Lily, j'ai parlé à ta mère et elle est d'accord avec moi. "

" Vous avez parlé à ma mère de contraception " Lily rougit et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

" Je sais qu'il existe des méthodes moldues mais je pense que les méthodes magiques sont les plus efficaces. " Elle chercha dans sa poche et sortit deux petits charmes. " Ceux-ci sont les plus efficaces… Vous les portez sur un collier ou un bracelet et, aussi longtemps que vous les porterez vous serez protégées. " En tendant les charmes aux jeunes filles elle dit " Ce n'est pas parce que je vous donne cela que je vous encourage à avoir des relations sexuelles mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. "

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et décidant que c'était finit, elles coururent dans la chambre d'Aggy.

Mrs Court pensa Cela s'est bien passé, je crois. 

*******************

A l'étage, les deux amies se regardèrent et rirent. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elles avaient passé ce cap. Lily plaça son charme sur son collier et Aggy sur un bracelet. Elles décidèrent de n'en parler à personne. 

Cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous svp et laissez moi une review !

Je vais traduire la suite assez rapidement j'espère (une vengeance en perspective ! ! !)

Elea


	3. De retour à Poudlard

Ceci est une traduction de " Love Life and Quidditch " qu'a écrit Madame Padfoot. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.

Merci aussi à Naia

Tous ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à JK Rowling

Merci de pour vos review c'est vraiment motivant.

J'ai mis longtemps pour finir de traduire ce chapitre (désolée) et j'espère faire plus vite pour le suivant !

DE RETOUR A POUDLARD

" Au revoir ma chérie, je t'aime, tu vas me manquer. Hiboue moi ce soir " dit Mrs Court à Aggy qui serait fortement sa mère. " Au revoir maman, je t'aime "

Mrs Court étreignit ensuite Lily " Au revoir Lily, passe une bonne année " puis regardant les deux filles " S'il vous plait est ce qu'on pourrait avoir une année sans recevoir de lettre du Professeur McGonagall a propos des farces que vous avez faites ? Et n'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé ! "

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent en essayant de cacher leur embarras en entendant la dernière phrase qu'elle dit " On va essayer mais on ne peut rien promettre en ce qui concerne les farces . " 

Et Lily ajouta " Merci Mrs Court, on se reverra sûrement à Noël. Au revoir. "

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la barrière elles se retournèrent, lui firent signe et passèrent. Une fois sur le quai 9 3/4 elles s'occupèrent rapidement de leurs bagages et partirent à la recherche de Marie et Annie.

En se frayant un passage sur le quai, Lily trébucha et saisit la chose la plus proche d'elle pour retrouver son équilibre.

" Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ! ! ! " hurla une voix.

En regardant qui elle avait attrapé, Lily pensa Arr. et essuya rapidement sa main sur ses vêtements.

" Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor… Regarde où tu vas à l'avenir ou sinon… " cria un repoussant Serpentard de sixième année.

" Rogue… Si j'avais vu que c'était toi crois-moi que j'aurais préféré tomber plutôt que de te toucher… Tu me rends malade " répondit Lily avec un air dégoûté en pensant Ca lui arrive de se laver les cheveux ?… gros tas d'ordure. 

" Bonjour mes jolies, vous avez besoin d'aide ? " dit Sirius en les saluant puis en jetant un regard noir à Rogue.

Aggy répondit " Non merci, cette pauv' tache s'en allait "

Il s'éloigna avec un air de dédain " Retenez bien ça … ce n'est pas fini ! "

En se pencha à coté de Sirius, Lily murmura un petit sort et avec un rapide mouvement du poignet elle acheva le travail.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "demanda Sirius.

" Je donne juste une petite leçon à Rogue ! " Dit Lily en souriant.

En se retournant, Sirius et Aggy le regardèrent s'éloigner et éclatèrent de rire.

" Un peu gamin de ta part ma chère Lily ? … rendre ses vêtements invisibles ! " réussit à bredouiller Sirius en voyant le caleçon à cœur de Rogue.

Au bord des larmes, Lily leur dit " J'ai seulement changé le derrière, comme ça il va mettre un bon bout de temps avant de s'apercevoir que ses dessous sexy sont visibles… Je crois qu'il va regretter de porter ce genre de caleçon ! "

" Qu'est ce qui vous arrive tous ? " demanda Annie alors qu'elle, Marie, James et Remus arrivaient. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut montrer dans la direction de Rogue. Les autres rigolèrent aussi en se tenant les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber.

*******************

En se promenant dans le couloir, trop heureuses de ne pas avoir à s'occuper des premières années, Aggy aperçut le groupe de Robert " Salut les gars ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? "

En la voyant il dit " Oui merci "

Les filles trouvèrent un compartiment vide un peu plus loin. En s'asseyant, elles commencèrent à parler de ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant l'été et elles perdirent vite la notion du temps.

Dans le dernier compartiment, trois grands sixièmes années de Gryffondor se racontaient leurs vacances lorsqu'ils furent rejoint par un tout petit sixième année.

" Où étais-tu Queudver ? " demanda James un peu durement.

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas un élève très sur de lui " Urr… J'étais en retard et j'ai du monter dans le wagon des Serdaigles ou j'aurais manqué le train. " Il pleurnicha et s'assit à coté de Remus. 

" Ce n'est pas grave Queudver " dit Remus en essayant de le mettre à l'aise. En regardant James il ajouta " Quel est le problème Cornedrue ? "

" EVANS… Elle a besoin d'être remise à sa place… il est temps pour les Maraudeurs de faire une farce ! " répondit James.

Sirius frappa dans ses mains " Alors qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ? "

James fit un large sourire " L'humiliation . "

Les quatre se concertèrent et le plan fut établit. James chercha sa malle et en sortit deux paquets de poudre argentée. Il en donna un peu aux autres puis il plaça un charme sur ce qui restait dans le paquet qu'il tenait.

Comme le train approchait de sa destination, les Maraudeurs se placèrent à coté du compartiment occupé pas les quatre sixièmes années. Juste au bon moment, ils se précipitèrent dans le compartiment, aidés par un à-coup du train. Dans la confusion, chaque garçon pris soin de couvrir sa victime désignée avec la fine poudre d'argent. 

En se levant " POTTER pauvre imbécile " cria Lily en brossant ses vêtements " Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? " et elle secoua ses cheveux avec ses mains pour en enlever la poussière.

En regardant cela avec amusement " Oh… Tu vas voir… ! " fut la seule chose qu'elle put répliquer car les quatre garçons sortirent rapidement du compartiment en esquivant les coups que les filles essayaient de leur donner. En rigolant, ils repartirent vers leur propre compartiment et mirent leur robe de sorcier.

*******************

La Grande Salle était pleine d'élèves qui regardaient la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année. Le vieux Choixpeau donnait ses décisions et les petits élèves nerveux couraient s'asseoir à la table de leur maison. Une jolie rousse assise à la table des Gryffondors ne savait pas que le moindre de ses mouvements était observé avec attention et ne vit pas les regards de satisfaction qu'elle provoqua lorsqu'elle se gratta la tête, les oreilles puis dans le cou.

Soudain Lily vit un air d'incrédulité sur le visage de ses amies et murmura " Quoi ?… Quel est le problème ? "

Mais elles montrèrent simplement sa tête. Lily leva son bras et toucha quelque chose qui semblait être une feuille, suivit d'une tige, alors qu'elle continuait, la douce texture des pétales effleura ses doigts. mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? pensa-t-elle.

Aggy fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit miroir pour Lily. En se regardant, Lily découvrit son homonyme qui poussait sur sa tête (n.d.t : Lily en anglais signifie Lys). En jetant un regard le long de la table des Gryffondors, Lily fixa les Maraudeurs et vit James se redresser, s'incliner puis éclater de rire. Dans toute la salle, les élèves se donnaient des coups de coudes et montraient la jeune fille avec une fleur qui poussait sur la tête et petit à petit le bruit des rires prit de l'ampleur.

A cela Lily se leva brusquement et hurla " POTTER… TU ES MORT ! " puis sortit de la salle. Aggy, Marie et Annie lui coururent après en frappant James lorsqu'elles passèrent à coté de lui. Ce dernier riait tant qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte.

*******************

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, le dortoir des filles de sixième année donnait lieu à une activité frénétique.

" Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser " cria Lily au désespoir.

Les trois autres filles essayèrent une série de charmes pour rétrécir et dessécher la fleur mais rien ne semblait marcher.

Aggy quitta la pièce comme un ouragan et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle localisa rapidement sa proie et avant qu'il ne puisse se protéger, elle avait soulevé l'élève abasourdi par les pieds.

James pensa Mon Dieu, elle est costaud alors qu'Aggy le traînait à travers la salle commune.

Arrivée à l'escalier, Aggy changea de prise, en prenant James par la peau du cou elle siffla " Va là haut Potter et annule le charme " et elle le poussa devant elle dans l'escalier.

En atteignant le bas de l'escalier James trébucha " Je ne peux pas " dit-il en essayant de retrouver l'équilibre.

" Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Potter… je ne suis pas d'humeur ! " elle l'attrapa à nouveau et dans un accès de colère le traîna dans l'escalier et le poussa au travers de la porte du dortoir.

James scruta la pièce et pensa Ca ne prédit rien qui vaille… Où sont donc les copains 

" POTTER… enlève moi ça " dit Lily en montrant la fleur.

" Comme je viens de le dire à cette jeune amazone… je ne peux pas… C'est un sort qui dure 24 heures… considère ça comme la monnaie de ta pièce EVANS " James sourit à la vue de sa revanche.

Lily se précipita sur lui mais fut interceptée par Sirius qui venait juste de se jeter dans le dortoir. En encadrant James, les trois garçons quittèrent la pièce sans quitter les filles folles de rage des yeux.

En rentrant dans leurs propres dortoirs, ils s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits en riant.

Remus fut le premier à se calmer " Cornedrue tu vas avoir intérêt à faire attention… Elle ne va pas rester sans rien dire. "

*******************

La lumière du soleil pénétra dans le dortoir pour trouver Lily assise sur son lit. Elle leva sa main et gémit : elle était toujours là. En serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle pensa Il suffit juste que je reste ici jusqu'à ce que cela disparaisse.

Aggy s'approcha d'elle. " On dirait qu'elle a un petit peu fanée… J'ai une idée… On pourrait essayer de la geler et puis d'en casser une bonne partie. "

Lily acquiesça, n'importe quoi valait la peine d'être essayé.

Aggy appliqua le charme puis attrapa la tige et la cassa. Cela semblait marcher. Elle pu donc se débarrasser des feuilles. " Si tu te fais une queue de cheval assez haute, tes cheveux devraient cacher le reste. "suggéra-t-elle.

Marie et Annie s'approchèrent et furent du même avis. Les jeunes filles s'occupèrent ensuite à se préparer pour le petit déjeuner et furent contentes de voir que le problème de Lily n'était pas visible grâce à la coiffure proposée par Aggy.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Lily s'énerva après un première année de Gryffondor qui la dévisageait. " Occupe-toi de ton petit déjeuner " lui lança-t-elle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème excepté l'absence évidente des Maraudeurs qui s'étaient assurés de ne pas croiser Lily, Aggy, Marie et Annie.

*******************

La haine de Lily n'avait pas diminué et il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis le coup de la fleur. Assise sur son lit tard dans la soirée elle pensa Potter va payer et très bientôt. En se glissant sous les couvertures elle plongea dans un sommeil paisible tout en sachant que James Potter allait regretter le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le bal d'Halloween et le Professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé ce matin que le bal serait ouvert à tous à partir des cinquièmes années. Une vague d'excitation parcourut la Grande Salle alors que les élèves les plus vieux se regardaient en se demandant qui serait leur cavalier.

Lily se relaxa, elle savait que Potter serait recherché dans la meure où il venait juste de laisser tomber sa dernière petite amie, il était temps de le faire payer.

En souriant à ses amies elle dit " J'ai besoin de retourner à la salle commune avant les cours, je vous retrouverais plus tard. " elle leur fit un rapide signe de la main et partit.

Aggy la regarda et pensa Qu'est ce qu'elle peu bien aller faire ? mais n'y pensa plus à la vue de Remus qui regardait en sa direction et lui souriait timidement c'est quoi son problème ? pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque Lily arriva à la hauteur des Maraudeurs, elle dirigea très prudemment sa baguette magique vers James et murmura un sort dans sa direction. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas été vue en poursuivant son chemin pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Dés qu'elle eut passé la porte, elle se précipita vers la tour de Gryffondor et courut dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle ouvrit la malle de James et plaça le même sort. En se souriant à elle-même, elle pensa Cela te donnera une leçon Potter. Voyons les succès que va remporter le charme de Potter aujourd'hui ! Lily sortit de la salle commune et retourna en classe.

En entrant dans la classe d'enchantements, Lily se glissa à une table près de Aggy et sourit.

" Bon… Lily… qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? "

" Oh… tu verras… Le play-boy James Potter va avoir une grosse surprise aujourd'hui " elle réprima un éclat de rire " Je pense qu'il va avoir quelques problèmes pour trouver une cavalière "

" Quoi… Potter… Lily, pour autant que tu le déteste, c'est impossible " Aggy regarda Lily d'un air perdu.

" Disons juste qu'il va avoir quelques problèmes avec certains éléments de sa garde-robe pendant un petit moment, surtout lorsqu'il va discuter avec des filles qui l'intéressent. "

" Excusez-moi Miss Evans, Miss Court mais voudriez vous partager votre conversation avec nous " dit le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë " Non… alors puis-je vous suggérer de vous concentrer sur le cours. " 

Lily et Aggy se concentrèrent sur le charme qu'il leur avait donné, le maîtrisèrent rapidement et se virent assigner la tâche d'aider Peter Pettigrow à le réaliser.

Alors que le cour s'achevait, Lily attrapa Aggy " Viens, nous devons rester près de Potter "

En suivant les Maraudeurs le long d'un long couloir, elle eurent un premier aperçu des effets du sort que Lily avait placé. Une grande Serdaigle se glissa auprès de James.

" Salut James, tu as déjà demandé à quelqu'un pour le bal ? " dit-elle en lui souriant.

" Non, pas encore " en lui faisant un superbe sourire, mais juste au moment où il allait continuer à parler aimablement, il remarqua qu'il remuait légèrement. " Je te verrais peut-être plus tard et… " mais il fut coupé par l'air de dégoût sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'il réalisait qu'il se grattait l'entrejambe. 

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, James pensa Mais qu'est ce qu'y s'est passé ? et il remarqua que la démangeaison s'était arrêté. Il s'agit peut être de ces caleçons, quand les ai-je mis à la lessive ? Il décida de retourner à son dortoir et de se changer.

James fut en retard pour le cour de métamorphose et reçu une retenue. En s'asseyant à coté de Remus il lui jeta un regard perdu et s'occupa des problèmes de métamorphose que Remus lui tendit.

" Cornedrue… qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda Remus alors que James recopiait les énoncés.

" Je ne sais pas… mais j'étais en train de discuter avec une belle Serdaigle et puis j'ai eut l'impression que mon caleçon m'attaquait et, dès qu'elle s'est éloigné de moi, cela s'est arrêté. " En fronçant ses sourcils il ajouta " Lunard, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais de la viande pourrie. " 

Remus se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire de l'angoisse de James devant l'échec du " Potter charme ".

" Lunard, c'est pas drôle... " dit-il d'un air renfrogné " Ca pourrait ruiner ma réputation ! "

" Arrête ça Cornedrue, ce n'était qu'une fille ! " grommela Remus. 

James décida de l'ignorer, il pensait que Remus serait compréhensif mais il réagissait tout comme Sirius.

En descendant vers la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs furent submergés par des filles à la limite de l'évanouissement qui espéraient se faire inviter pour le bal. James aperçut Lucy Johnson, une cinquième année de Gryffondor et s'approcha d'elle.

" Salut Lucy… tu es très belle aujourd'hui. " il fit son fameux " sourire à la Potter " à la petite Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle lui souriait en retour, il eut la même sensation et la démangeaison recommença. Non, pas encore pensa-t-il, il se retourna et partit en courant dans la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille très perdue.

Les autres Maraudeurs trouvèrent James assis à la table des Gryffondors, la tête enfuie dans ses mains.

Sirius s'assit à coté de James " Cornedrue pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber Lucy Johnson ? "

James secoua simplement sa tête et, alors qu'il se redressait il vit une camarade de sixième année sourire en s'approchant de lui.

" Le pauvre petit Potter a des problèmes pour se trouver une cavalière ? ! " murmura Lily en faisant glisser son doigt sur la joue de James et souffla dans son oreille. Elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle le vit commencer à se tortiller puis se gratter rapidement l'entrejambe. Elle marcha le long de la table, s'assit et expliqua à ses amies la farce qu'elle avait faite à James.

" Alors… laisse moi récapituler… à chaque fois que James Potter flirte avec une fille, ses sous-vêtements réalisent un sortilège de démangeaison. " balança Aggy. 

" Ouais… ça résume assez bien " sourit Lily.

Aggy se leva " Bon… amusons-nous un peu ! " et elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les Maraudeurs.

En se glissant sur la chaise à coté de James Aggy sourit à Remus puis se tourna pour sourire à James " Salut James… ça a l'air d'aller aujourd'hui… tu cherche toujours quelqu'un pour le bal ? " Aggy commença à rigoler alors qu'elle voyait le malaise de James grandir. 

Remus comprit ce qui se passait lorsque Annie et Marie virent aussi flirter avec James puis retournèrent à leur place en ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire.

" Cornedrue, mon ami… je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir par une belle et intelligente rousse ! " Remus fit une pause " Je veux dire que tu porte des sous-vêtements ensorcelés "

En entendant cela James sauta de son siège, alla près de Lily et l'attrapa " TU VIENS AVEC MOI EVANS " il la souleva, la sortit de force de son siège et de la Grande Salle.

En les suivant rapidement, les trois autres Maraudeurs et les trois jeunes filles de sixième année coururent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils trouvèrent Lily et James dans la chambre des garçons.

Toujours en lui tenant le bras " Annule ce sort tout de suite EVANS " cria-t-il.

Luttant pour échapper à sa poigne " Tu peux toujours rêver… laisse moi partir POTTER " 

Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent de James, enlevèrent ses doigts du bras de Lily et le tinrent éloigné d'elle.

En frottant son bras elle dit " La durée est fixée… 24 heures " elle regarda sa malle et sourit d'un air narquois.

James remarqua ce sourire " Tu n'as pas… " et il montra sa malle. 

Lily hocha simplement la tête en se mordant la lèvre, réalisant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour rire. Il semblait sur le point de la tuer.

James se libéra de Sirius et Remus et s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains et lâcha un juron.

Lily se dirigea vers la porte, les quatre jeunes filles sortirent du dortoir des garçons et coururent vers la salle commune où elle restèrent debout un moment puis la félicitèrent pour son excellente farce.

James regarda ses amis " L'un d'entre vous va devoir me prêter quelques caleçons ou je ne quitterais pas cette pièce jusqu'à demain " et il commença à rire en pensant Mon Dieu… elle est forte… elle ferait un excellent Maraudeur ! 

Cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous svp et laissez moi une review !

Je vais traduire la suite assez rapidement j'espère.

Elea


	4. Le Bal d'Halloween

Ceci est une traduction de " Love Life and Quidditch " qu'a écrit Madame Padfoot. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.

Merci aussi à Naia

Tous ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à JK Rowling.

Merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment motivant de savoir que cette histoire plaît sinon ça ne servirais à rien que je traduise !

Petits messages :

Ange : Et oui, ce chapitre est à propos du bal ! Tu vas enfin savoir ce qui se passe. ET pour le coup du caleçon je ne sais pas comment Mme Padfoot a trouvé ça mais c'est vrai que s'était marrant !

Hermione359 : Voici la réponse dans ce chapitre, tu saura enfin si ils vont au bal ensemble ! Je suis allé voir l'histoire que tu as traduite et je trouve ça vraiment drôle et original, continue !

LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN.

Deux jours avant le bal, Aggy était seule dans la salle commune, profitant d'un rare moment de solitude. Remus la regardait depuis la cage d'escalier et se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

En s'approchant d'elle : " Salut Aggy…je peux m'asseoir ici ? " et il montra la place à coté d'elle.

En se demandant ce qui se passait et en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche des trois autres elle lui dit " Bien sur…si tu en as envie "

En regardant fixement le feu pendant un moment, Remus bredouilla " Heu…tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal ?… Parce que si tu n'as personne… J'avais espéré que tu irais avec moi ? " et il se retourna pour la regarder.

En étudiant son visage, il se leva rapidement et, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, lui dit " Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave… Je comprends… Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça…A plus." Il contourna le sofa précipitamment. 

Rapide comme l'éclair, Aggy se pencha par-dessus le dossier du sofa et attrapa sa main " Remus, j'adorerais y aller avec toi " En s'agenouillant sur le sofa, elle l'attira vers elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'appuya sur le dossier du sofa en pensant Elle est vraiment belle ,il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le gifler. Aggy lui rendit son baiser et mis ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils entendirent le portrait s'ouvrir. Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers et lui sourit avant de courir vers son dortoir.

*******************

Assises au petit déjeuner avec encore une journée devant elles, les filles parlaient du bal.

" Avec qui sortez vous demain ? " dit Lily en examinant avec attention les visages de ses amies.

Annie commença " Et bien, Danny Brocklehurst m'a demandé hier " et elle sourit d'un air rêveur alors qu'elle pensait au fait d'aller au bal avec le grand poursuiveur blond de Serdaigle. " Je le vois à 19 heures, il vient me chercher à la tour. "

Lily sourit à un grand sixième année qui venait juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers elles.

" On se voit demain à 19 heures Lily…OK… Je viendrais à la tour. "dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il sourit aux autres filles et partit s'asseoir à sa propre table.

" Non… Patrick Boot… Lily quand t'a-t-il demandé ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis ? " dit Aggy abasourdie en regardant son amie rougir.

En rigolant légèrement Lily dit " Et bien, il m'a demandé hier. J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de faire cette disserte de défense contre les forces du mal, il s'est approché et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait toujours bien aimé et il m'a demandé si j'aimerais aller au bal avec lui. " En souriant aux têtes que faisait ses amies elle ajouta : " Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?… Il est mignon et c'est juste mon style : brun aux yeux foncés et musclé. " 

Aggy commenta " Et presque aussi flirteur que James et Sirius… Les joueurs de Quidditch annoncent toujours des problèmes, soit prudente… mais tu as raison il est très mignon. "

Annie et Lily se retournèrent pour regarder les deux autres " Et vous alors ? "

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient nerveuses et Marie se décida à commencer. 

" D'accord mais ne me tuez pas… Sirius m'a demandé " remarquant qu'aucune de ses amies ne semblait surprise elle demanda : " Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas choquées ? "

En riant Lily lui dit " Ca se savait depuis longtemps… Tu le fixes tout le temps, il ne peut pas te quitter des yeux et… n'oublie pas le train ! "

Marie fronça les sourcils puis sourit, très sereine, elle aimait Sirius depuis des années. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Aggy " Il ne reste plus que toi… allez dis-le-nous ? "

En se mordant les lèvres Aggy dit " On m'a demandé hier… J'y vais avec… Remus "

Les trois autres lui sourirent et Marie frappa dans ses mains " Plus de détails… Comment t'a-t-il demandé ? "

En soupirant, Aggy leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune. Les filles restèrent assises là, totalement transportées par l'excitation du bal d'Halloween.

*******************

Le samedi suivant trouva les étudiants des classes les plus élevées à Pré-au-Lard, la plupart du temps en train d'acheter quelque extra de dernière minute pour le bal. On pouvait voir les filles de sixième année de Gryffondors qui se précipitaient dans le magasin d'accessoires.

Lily acheta des pinces représentant papillons vert émeraude , Aggy acquis des étoiles d'un bleu profond qui brillaient, Marie choisit des soleils dorés et Annie trouva un petit lot de fleurs argentées.

On pouvait trouver les Maraudeurs chez le tailleur, en train de récupérer leurs robes. Peter avait du faire faire retoucher la sienne considérablement dans la mesure où il était très petit. Les trois autres semblaient très fiers alors qu'ils essayaient leurs nouvelles robes. Ces trois déjà beaux garçons étaient en effet transformes en séduisants jeunes hommes.

En sortant du magasin, Lily aperçut les Maraudeurs " Je sais que vous deux sortez avec deux d'entre eux mais je ne souhaite vraiment pas me prendre la tête avec Potter aujourd'hui. Venez, retournons au château. "

Etant d'accord avec elle qu'un face à face Potter/Evans n'était pas nécessaire, elles repartirent.

*******************

Dans les quatre maisons, les salles communes étaient remplies par les étudiantes les plus âgées. Elles semblaient toutes plongées dans une activité frénétique pour se préparer pour le bal. Même les Serpentardes se pomponnaient.

Plus haut dans la tour de Gryffondor, les filles étaient assises dans leur dortoir, en peignoir, discutant coiffure et maquillage. Il leur restait encore deux heures et les derniers détails seraient près.

Chacune d'elles s'occupait du maquillage et de la coiffure d'une de ses amies.

Dix minutes avant de partir rencontrer leurs cavaliers, les filles se regardèrent.

Lily se tenait grande et droite, avec un minimum de maquillage, les cheveux ondulés, tenus par les barrettes en forme de papillons, avec de fines mèches retombant le long de son visage et vêtue la belle robe verte pâle qu'elle avait acheté avec Aggy.

Les longues boucles brunes d'Aggy descendaient dans le dos de sa robe bleu nuit, les cotés étaient tenus en place avec les étoiles qui scintillaient et ses yeux brillaient sous la légère touche d'ombre argenté que Marie avait utilisée.

Une robe d'un rouge profond accentuait la silhouette menue de Marie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient vaguement arrangés et tenus en place par les soleils dorés, avec quelques mèches s'échappant pour légèrement tomber sur ses épaules Marie rayonnait.

Les yeux gris pâles d'Annie brillaient vivement et ses longs cheveux noirs lisses et brillants, rassemblés sur les cotés par les petites fleurs argentées retombaient sur la scintillante robe argentée portée par la mince Gryffondor.

Satisfaites de leur travail, les quatre filles quittèrent le dortoir. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le bas de l'escalier, elles sourirent en voyant les têtes que faisaient les quatre garçons qui les attendaient. Chaque fille s'approcha de son cavalier respectif, sourit et se retint de rire de l'effet qu'elles avaient produit.

Même l'infâme Sirius Black fut muet de stupéfaction il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et elle était sa cavalière. Les deux Serdaigles souhaitèrent sur le moment être des Gryffondors et Remus rougit en voyant Aggy.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, les filles furent couvertes des compliments que leurs cavaliers leur faisaient.

Aggy dit à Remus " Et où sont Potter et Pettigrow ? "

Remus lui répondit " James à rendez-vous avec une Poufsouffle et Peter à demandé à une Serpentard. " en secouant sa tête à la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

Aggy eut un sourire gêné " Je sais que c'est ton ami mais une Serpentard… Quelle horreur ! "

Remus dut acquiescer il aurait préféré y aller en seul que de sortir avec une Serpentard.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Remus et Sirius guidèrent leurs cavalières vers la table où se trouvait déjà James. Lily et Annie firent un signe à leurs amies puis allèrent avec leurs cavalier à la table des Serdaigles. La coutume voulait que les filles s'asseyent à la table de leur cavaliers.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva " Bienvenue… J'espère que vous passez tous une agréable soirée… amusez-vous bien. " Sur ce, il frappa dans ses mains et les tables se couvrirent de délicieux mets.

Les élèves se servirent des différents plats raffinés et les tables bourdonnèrent bientôt des discussions des élèves surexcités qui essayaient tous de faire bonne impression sur leur cavalier ou cavalière.

Après s'être resservi une part de tarte aux crustacés, le professeur Dumbledore se leva " je pense que nous allons ouvrir le bal avec les préfets de chaque maison. Veuillez vous avancer sur la piste et vous associer par maison… que la musique commence ! "

Alors que les préfets prenaient place sur la piste de danse, James réalisa qu'il allait devoir danser avec Evans il pensa Au moins elle ne peut rien faire sous les yeux de Dumbledore et il se dirigea vers elle.

" Evans, j'espère que tu m'accordera cette danse " et il lui sourit, en remarquent une légère grimace sur son visage. Il pensa " Je ne suis pas si mauvais, non ? 

" Bien " fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu et elle accepta la main qui lui était tendue.

Lily pensa Pourquoi est-il soudain si poli ? Alors qu'elle le regardait à la recherche d'une réponse Il est assez mignon je trouve… Oh mon Dieu, est ce que je viens juste de penser que Potter était mignon ? et elle rougit.

En la regardant James pensa Mon Dieu, elle rougit. l'approchant plus près de lui en plaçant son bras dans son dos Elle est belle… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué… Cette odeur est… Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est Evans. et il lui sourit.

La musique commença et la piste tourbillonna de sixième et septièmes années. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta James retint Lily pendant une seconde avant de la relâcher.

En bégayant légèrement " Merci pour la danse. " dit-il quelque peu embarrassé par la déception qu'il ressentait de devoir la laisser partir.

Lily ressentait quelque chose d'identique, elle sourit en disant " De rien " et se retourna rapidement pour rejoindre Patrick qui avait dansé avec une autre Serdaigle. 

Le souvenir de la danse disparaissait doucement, Lily dansa avec Patrick la majeure partie de la soirée sans se rendre compte que James ne pouvait que difficilement la quitter des yeux. James dansait avec sa cavalière et fut stupéfait de se retrouver en train de souhaiter qu'il s'agisse d'Evans qu'il tenait dans ses bras et non pas Jenny Abbott. Lily risquait occasionnellement un regard dans la direction de Potter et pensa Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Arrête de le regarder… c'est Potter. 

Patrick la reconduisit à la tour de Gryffondor à la fin du bal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portrait, il commença par lui souhaiter bonne nuit et, alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa. Lily mit ses bras autour de lui et prolongea le baiser.

En arrivant, James fut figé sur place, la colère déferla en lui lorsqu'il vît Lily embrasser Patrick Boot.

Il s'approcha d'eux et dans un ricanement leur dit " Prenez une chambre… avant de rendre tous les Gryffondors malades " et il passa par le portrait.

Lily s'écarta de Patrick, rougissant légèrement elle sourit et passa également au travers du portrait.

Le sang de Lily commença à bouillir lorsqu'elle vit James Potter prés du feu dans la salle commune déserte. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mis une baffe en pleine figure.

" Comment as-tu osé… m'insulter comme ça ? " cracha-t-elle.

En frottant son visage, il lui lança un regard noir " Et bien je n'étais pas celle qui embrassait l'autre poursuiveur de Serdaigle… traître. "

Lily le frappa de nouveau " S'il y avait quoique ce soit de bien à Gryffondor je n'aurais pas besoin de sortir avec un Serdaigle. "

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs à James et, avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait attirée à lui et l'embrassait. Choquée, Lily lutta pendant une seconde mais se relaxa rapidement dans les bras de James comme il resserrait son étreinte et intensifiait son baiser. A la recherche d'air et le coeur battant à toute allure, les deux sixièmes années se séparèrent. Lily recula d'un pas, James s'avança pour lui prendre la main.

" Lily…Je… "

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle recula : " Non " et courut vers les escaliers.

James s'effondra dans un fauteuil, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, pensant Oh mon Dieu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?… Il se leva lentement, alla dans son dortoir, grimpa sur son lit et rêva de Lily Evans.

*******************

Le jour se leva à Poudlard pour trouver la Grande Salle vide des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. La plupart d'entre eux dormaient encore.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, les quatre filles s'étaient blotties sur le lit de Lily. Elles s'installèrent confortablement sous les couvertures en se souriant.

Lily pensa Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire… Si je leur dis à propos de James, je n'ai pas finit d'en entendre parler et si je ne leur dis pas elles vont me tuer quand elles le sauront… Ce satané Potter doit l'avoir dit à toute l'école maintenant. 

" OK… Qui va faire ses révélations en première ? " commença Marie.

Aggy sourit " Vu que tu en parles, Sirius est-il aussi bien que les rumeurs le disent ? "

Marie souhaitant ne pas avoir parlé acquiesça " Je peux vraiment confirmer les rumeurs… J'ai cru que mes genoux allaient me lâcher. " Elle rit avec un air radieux. " Il est aussi très gentil… Alors Aggy, avec Remus, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? "

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aggy qui riait " Waouh… pour résumer… silencieux mais mortel " en les regardant elle dit " Il est plus que charmant… il tenait ma main… touchait mon visage… m'embrassait ! ! " elle leva les yeux au ciel et tomba à la renverse sur le lit en rougissant.

Cela fit rebondir les autres filles qui rigolaient.

Annie grogna " Ce n'est rien… tout ce qu'on dit à propos des joueurs de Quidditch est vrai… Ils embrassent comme des dieux… ils ont beaucoup de charme et des corps à en mourir " en regardant Lily elle ajouta " Les joueurs de Serdaigle en tête, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Lily ? "

Lily pensa pendant un moment " si Potter n'en fait pas partie… non mais dit " oh ouais… je vois ce que tu veux dire… Ils embrassent à en mourir. "

Aggy lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Mais Lily regarda ailleurs et dit " Est-ce que quelqu'un a eut un deuxième rendez-vous ? "

A cela les trois autres hochèrent la tête et elle rigolèrent toutes.

Un peu plus loin, dans le dortoir des garçons, seulement une personne était réveillée. James était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond en songeant Oh mon Dieu… J'aime Evans ?… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?… Elle ne sortira jamais avec moi… Quelle vie merdique. 

*******************

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Lily commença à se sentir anxieuse, les garçons n'étaient pas encore sortis de leur dortoir. Les filles s'en allèrent prendre leur déjeuner, elles mouraient de faim vu qu'elles avaient manqué le petit déjeuner.

En s'asseyant, elles se servirent rapidement en pancakes et discutèrent des tenues que tout le monde portait la veille. Lorsque les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent sans hésiter vers les quatre filles.

Remus s'assit calmement près d'Aggy et sourit mais Sirius se glissa sur la chaise à coté de Marie, prit sa main, l'approcha de sa bouche et l'embrassa alors que les autres rigolaient. James s'assit aussi loin que possible de Lily, de l'autre coté d'Annie et s'intéressa à la nourriture qui se trouvait en face de lui. Lily aperçut Peter qui s'assit en tremblant à coté d'elle.

En relevant la tête, Lily sourit, Patrick Boot se dirigeait vers elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James mais il ne le remarqua pas.

" Salut Lily… Je me demandais si ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour avec moi ? " il lui sourit. Elle lui tendit la main et il la prit.

" Oui… ça me plairait " Elle lui sourit et alors qu'elle se levait elle dit " A plus vous tous " Comme elle atteignait la porte, elle jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et vit James qui la regardait. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous svp et laissez moi une review, c'est motivant !

Elea


	5. Peine et amour

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et cette histoire ne m'appartient pas c'est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Mme Padfoot.

Merci à Mme Padfoot.

Merci à Naia.

Pour les reviewers petits mots à la fin. 

PEINE ET AMOUR.

Le mois de novembre commença mal pour James Potter. Il devait rester assis et regarder la fille qu'il aimait l'ignorer totalement, bien qu'il fît aussi de son mieux pour l'éviter coûte que coûte. Ses seuls instants de paix étaient ceux pendant lesquels il jouait au Quidditch c'était le seul moment où son esprit était libéré d'elle et du souvenir du baiser.

Remus avait observé James durant ces derniers jours et pensa Cornedrue n'est jamais aussi calme… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. "

Retournant au dortoir, Remus trouva James assis sur son lit, en train de lire un livre de métamorphose et de prendre quelques notes.

" Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Remus s'assit au bout de son propre lit et regarda James.

James continua de regarder fixement le livre puis leva la tête vers Remus " Rien… Je fais juste un peu de devoirs. "

En levant un sourcil " Ah d'accord… Non, je suis sérieux… Tu agis bizarrement depuis le bal d'Halloween… Pourquoi ? " commença Remus d'un air résolu.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux James regarda Remus " Ce n'est rien… vraiment. "

" Bien… tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler. " Remus retourna dans la salle commune, sachant que harceler son ami ne le mènerait nul part. 

En s'effondrant dans un grand fauteuil près du feu, Remus regarda Sirius " Une partie d'échecs, ça te dit ? "

" Ouais, pourquoi pas ?… Cette fois ci, je vais te battre. " répliqua Sirius.

Remus rigola à cette remarque, Sirius n'avait pas réussi à le battre aux échecs en six ans. La partie commença et, comme d'habitude, Sirius eut rapidement de gros problèmes mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Aggy et Lily.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent en furie dans la salle commune, tenant chacune une lettre. La pièce fut bientôt animée par des éclats de voix.

Lily se retourna vers Aggy " C'est de ta faute… Toi et ta foutue famille magique " des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

" Ma faute… Ils étaient dans ta foutue maison… Si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, c'est de la TIENNE " cria-t-elle " Je souhaite ne jamais t'avoir rencontrée, toi et ta foutue famille moldue. "

Les poings serrés, toute magie oubliée, les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre mais furent interceptées par Sirius et Remus. Sirius attrapa Lily à bras-le-corps et Remus se plaça devant Aggy.

" FICHE LE CAMP " dit Aggy folle de rage mais Remus se rapprocha encore plus et mis ses bras autour d'elle.

" Sirius LACHE MOI " hurlait Lily en se débattant contre l'emprise de Sirius.

Remus éloigna Aggy de Lily et dit à Sirius " Emmène la en haut… met la dans le dortoir des filles. "

Remus retint Aggy pendant que Sirius luttait avec Lily et finalement l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'en haut.

James se tenait sur le seuil du dortoir des garçons se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais se trouva repoussé dans la pièce par Remus qui faisait entrer Aggy.

James mourait d'envie d'aller voir Lily mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenir s'il la voyait pleurer, il s'occupa donc d'aider Remus à calmer Aggy.

Finalement elle laissa Remus lui prendre la lettre et ce dernier la tendit à James.

Une fois qu'il eut lu la lettre, il dit à Remus " Voldemort a attaqué la maison de Lily tuant ses parents et ceux d'Aggy qui étaient chez Lily à ce moment. "

Au son de la voix de James, Aggy commença à sangloter et se tourna vers Remus qui se mit à la bercer lentement. Il l'allongea, la couvrit avec sa couverture et la tint serrée dans ses bras. En caressant ses cheveux, Remus remarqua que les sanglots se calmaient petit à petit puis il réalisa qu'elle avait glissé dans un sommeil agité.

La couvrant doucement avec une autre couverture, Remus s'approcha de James " Ce serait peut être mieux si elle restait ici cette nuit… Cornedrue, va voir ce que fait Sirius… Lily était aussi bouleversée. "

James acquiesça et quitta la pièce alors que Remus retournait s'asseoir près d'Aggy. Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir des filles James vit que Sirius tenait lui aussi Lily dans une étreinte serrée et une vague de jalousie le traversa. En s'approchant d'eux, il regarda Sirius. 

" Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda-t-il.

" Pas bien… Je pense que l'un de nous va devoir rester ici avec elle cette nuit. " dit-il sans cesser de bercer Lily qui était encore bouleversée.

James s'assit sur le lit et dit " Je vais le faire… Va le dire à Remus et je m'occupe d'ici… Aggy a déjà pleurée jusqu'à épuisement dans notre chambre. "

En entendant le nom d'Aggy, Lily pleura encore plus et James bougea pour prendre la place de Sirius. En la tenant serrée contre lui, il regarda Sirius quitter la pièce. En lui parlant à voix basse pour la calmer il caressa doucement ses cheveux et la berça. Sentant que ses sanglots commençaient à faiblir il lui dit " Allez Lily… allonge toi. " Il l'aida tendrement à s'étendre sur le lit et il la borda.

S'éloignant pour aller s'asseoir prés d'elle, elle le rattrapa " James… S'il te plais ne me quitte pas " et elle tendit sa main vers lui alors que ses yeux se fermaient finalement et qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience. 

Prenant la main tendue James murmura " je ne te quitterais jamais… jamais " 

Sirius entra dans la salle commune en même temps que Annie et Marie qui revenaient de retenue. Remarquant l'air peiné sur son visage Marie lui demanda " Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, mis sa tête dans ses mains puis passa ses doigt dans ses cheveux en laissant échapper un long soupir. En relevant la tête il remarqua que les deux jeunes filles étaient venues s'asseoir prés de lui et que Marie avait mis sa main sur son bras.

Sirius leur raconta les événements de la soirée et se serra fortement le bras de Marie. Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent et retournèrent dans le dortoir des filles en premier pour trouver Lily endormie avec James assis à coté d'elle, tenant sa main. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, ils constatèrent qu'il était lui aussi endormi.

Annie prit une couverture du lit d'Aggy, en couvrit James puis ils partirent vers les dortoir des garçons. Ils trouvèrent une scène similaire si ce n'est que Remus était éveillé.

" Comment vas Lily ? "

" James est avec elle et ils sont tout les deux endormis. " Sirius aperçut le sourire qui avait survolé le visage de Remus et leva les sourcils vers son ami.

Ce fut Remus qui parla " Nous devrions également prendre un peu de repos… Je ne crois pas que la vie va être facile pendant un petit bout de temps. "

Les autres hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse et Sirius étreignit Marie en lui donnant un léger baiser avant qu'elle suive Annie qui retournait à leur dortoir.

*******************

Remus ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, la vie dans la tour des Gryffondors devint très glaciale.

Lily se réveilla avec un coeur lourd alors que la réalité de la veille réapparaissait dans son esprit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le lit vide d'Aggy puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

En regardant un peu plus bas elle vit la main qui tenait la tienne serrée et en relevant les yeux pour en trouver le propriétaire elle fut choquée de voir James Potter endormit prés d'elle. Elle réfléchit et les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit.

A-t-il passé toute la nuit avec moi ? pensa-t-elle Cela sonne si bien… être allongée là, dans les bras de James… Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire… Ce n'est pas bien… C'est James Potter.

En bougeant légèrement elle remarqua les yeux de James ouverts qui la regardaient.

Dans un bas chuchotement il dit " Lily, je suis vraiment désolé " et il toucha ses cheveux.

Lily ferma ses yeux et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. James l'attira instinctivement plus prés de lui mais des mouvements provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce cassèrent l'instant, il la relâcha et s'assit. 

" Je ferais mieux d'aller me changer " dit-il en défaisant doucement la couverture de ses jambes. En remettant ses chaussures, il fit un signe de tête à Annie qui s'approchait du lit de Lily et retourna à son propre dortoir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir, Remus leva la tête du visage endormi qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

" James, comment va Lily ? "

" Bien… je pense… elle est réveillée et Annie est avec elle. " dit-il " Nous allons avoir besoin d'un plan Remus ou elle vont se s'entre-tuer. "

Remus glissa d'à coté d'Aggy et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la salle commune.

Entendant de l'agitation, ils se grimpèrent à l'étage pour trouver Aggy et Lily se jetant toutes sorte de chose à la figure.

En se précipitant au milieu, James fut frappé par une chaussure et agrippa Lily pendant que Remus fit une embardée à Aggy, l'attrapa et l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons.

James retint Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de sangloter puis lui dit " Va te changer et je t'emmènerais prendre le petit déjeuner. " Elle hocha la tête en regardant James sortir du dortoir. En regardant les deux autres il dit " Aidez la, je reviens dans cinq minutes. "

Retournant dans le dortoir des garçons, il fit signe à Remus et pris des affaires propres. Il alla à la salle de bain, se doucha et se changea rapidement. De retour dans le dortoir il dit " Comment va-t-elle ? "

Remus lui répondit " Ca va… Qu'allons nous faire ? " et ils établirent un plan d'action.

*******************

Assis à regarder la table des Gryffondors, le Professeur Dumbledore fut attristé par ce qu'il vit. A un bout de la table était assis James Potter, surveillant Lily Evans et essayant de la persuader de manger quelque chose et à l'autre bout de la table une scène semblable se produisait entre Aggy Court et Remus Lupin. Assis au milieu de la table comme pour former une barrière se trouvaient Sirius Black, Peter Petitgrow (légèrement confus vu qu'il avait dormi pendant les événements de la veille) Marie Devon et Annie Ryan. 

Il pensa Cela ne va qu'empirer avant de s'améliorer et dit " Je voudrais voir Miss Court et Miss Evans dans mon bureau " remarquant les regards emplis de haine échangés par les deux jeunes filles il ajouta " Mr Potter et Mr Lupin pourraient-ils les accompagner s'il vous plaît… merci "

*******************

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les deux jeunes filles, séparée par James et Remus, furent informées des dispositions prises en ce qui concernait les funérailles de leurs parents.

" Il a été décidé que vous voyagerez par le réseau de poudre de Cheminette depuis Pré-au-Lard, une voiture viendra vous chercher dans une heure. Vos familles attendent votre arrivée et vous devrez revenir à l'école dans trois jours. "

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête en direction du directeur et s'en retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor.

Debout dans le dortoir des filles James et Remus les regardaient faire leur sac. Lily s'assit sur son lit pendant un moment puis se leva et se dirigea vers la partie de la pièce occupée par Aggy. James s'avança pour l'intercepter mais elle le poussa et continua de marcher vers Aggy.

En regardant le visage de son amie elle finit par dire " Aggy… Je suis vraiment désolée… S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. " et des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage.

Deux garçons stupéfaits regardèrent alors des larmes silencieuses couler à leur tour sur le visage d'Aggy et celle-ci alla dans les bras de son amie " Je suis si désolée… Oh Lily… Qu'allons nous devenir ? "

Après une minute ou deux James et Remus se rapprochèrent d'elles et les quatre sixièmes années restèrent ensemble dans une étreinte chaleureuse alors que les deux garçons entouraient les jeunes filles qui pleuraient. 

*******************

James et Remus vécurent trois jours tendus en attendant le retour des filles à l'école. Pour Remus c'était un besoin de réconforter Aggy en la tenant dans ses bras, voulant qu'elle se sente en sécurité. James était anxieux, se demandant comment Lily allait réagir vis à vis de lui, voudrait-elle sortir avec lui ou allait-elle recommencer à le haïr, puis il se souvint de la peine qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant pleurer et se demanda si c'était de l'amour ?

L'entraînement de Quidditch fut un soulagement bienvenu et James extériorisa sa frustration sur le gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Volant autour du terrain il s'entraîna à quelques nouveaux mouvements qu'il essayait de maîtriser. Accélérant sur le coté gauche, il se demanda à quelle heure Lily serait de retour et lança fortement le Souafle en direction du but sans défense. 

Sans que James ne le sache une grande jeune fille rousse le regardait du terrain, appuyée sur les tribunes. Lily pensa Il n'est pas si mauvais… mais sera-t-il content de me voir… Que vais-je faire si… mais à ce moment là elle remarqua un balai se précipitant vers elle.

Touchant le sol en courant James s'arrêta juste devant elle et se raidit pendant une seconde. Reprenant son souffle il s'approcha d'elle, pencha sa tête et l'embrassa ce à quoi elle répondit en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou et il l'encercla de ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser il la serra fortement contre lui et mit sa joue dans ses cheveux " Tu m'as manqué Evans " puis il murmura " Je t'aime… S'il te plaît ne me quitte plus jamais "

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue et elle lui sourit " Je t'aime Potter "

Un baiser scella leur accord et tout deux pensèrent Merci mon Dieu 

*******************

Lily attendit que James ait finit de s'entraîner puis ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor ensemble. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait ils rencontrèrent six paires d'yeux qui les regardaient.

James grimaça d'un air démoniaque, se tourna vers Lily et lui donna le baiser du siècle. Derrière eux cela fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le reste des étudiants de Gryffondor les regardèrent stupéfaits alors que les six jeunes bruyants de bruit attrapaient leurs amis et qu'une boule de bras, de jambes et de corps tombait sur le grand sofa situé devant le feu en rigolant.

Après cela il y eut un grand changement dans la tour des Gryffondors dû au manque d'hostilités entre James Potter et Lily Evans.

C'était si remarquable que même les professeurs en parlèrent. Même le Professeur McGonagall fut un peu surprise vu qu'au petit déjeuner elle rapporta au Professeur Dumbledore une histoire comme quoi Potter avait aidé Evans sans qu'on le lui ait demandé mais Dumbledore était la seule personne qui ne parut pas surprise par ce changement soudain de situation et il lui donna simplement un sourire d'un air au courant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi une review svp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est super motivant !

Petits mots aux reviewers : Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous, j'adore lire vos reviews.

Kamala : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que celui d'avant !

Miss Maraudeuse : Bon et bien j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours.

Fany : Merci et en ce qui concerne Aggy je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'accord pour te donner sa place !

Clem : Comme tu dis ça devient intéressant ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi au sujet de Marie ! ! ! Et en ce qui concerne Peter je ne sais pas du tout comment sa soirée c'est passée et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir ! Pour les chapitre d'après il faudra tout de même attendre un petit peu, je fais aussi vite que je peux mais je ne suis pas superwoman !

Mariaraza : Merci et j'espère que tu l'aime toujours autant.

Hermione 359 : Hé oui que veux tu, c'était pas encore le grand amour entre Lily et James au bal mais ça y est, ça commence !

Marie : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je continu aussi vite que possible pour traduire !

Miss Padfoot : ca y est, c'est arrivé, Lily ne repousse plus James !

Tous vos petits mots me font vraiment plaisir

Elea


	6. Les frères

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et cette histoire ne m'appartient pas c'est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Mme Padfoot.

Merci à Mme Padfoot.

Merci à Naia.

Pour les reviewers petits mots à la fin.

LES FRERES

Au mois de décembre, la vie était redevenue normale, la vie dans la tour des Gryffondors était paisible due au manque apparent de farces. Le reste des étudiants semblait montrer des signes de soulagement alors que les plus gros farceurs de l'école avaient d'autres préoccupations. 

La première semaine de décembre touchait à sa fin, les Maraudeurs plus quatre filles de sixièmes années étaient installés au petit déjeuner et dégustaient des pancakes et des muffins. Le courrier arriva dans une grande agitation et les élèves attrapèrent les lettres et paquets qui tombaient.

Prenant une lettre qui était tombée sur son petit déjeuner, Lily reconnu l'écriture et se mis à rire légèrement. James la regarda d'un air suspicieux. La décachetant rapidement elle lit la lettre et jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore, il lui sourit et agita une lettre semblable à la sienne.

Lily laissa échapper un retentissant " WOOHOO " puis remarqua l'air horrifié sur le visage de ses amis. Elle leur dit en rougissant " Rowan vient à Poudlard " et se remit à rire. Aggy qui avait rencontré Rowan à de nombreuses reprises fit rapidement comme elle et les filles rirent bêtement comme des premières années. 

Annie éclaira la lanterne de James " Le frère de Lily "

Finalement calmée Lily bu une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille et sourit aux autres mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Dumbledore se leva " Votre attention s'il vous plaît… Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que dimanche les équipes de Quidditch de chaques maisons auront une séance d'entraînement avec une sélection de joueurs professionnels… Tous les détails vous seront communiqués dans vos salles communes… Merci. "

Toutes les conversations dans la Grande Salle ne concernèrent bientôt plus que de Quidditch et les suppositions quant aux joueurs qui seraient là. Lily écouta Sirius et James parler de qui ils souhaiteraient que ce soit et rigola.

Finalement James se souvint des paroles d'Annie avant que Dumbledore ait annoncé la séance d'entraînement. Se retournant vers Lily il lui dit " Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un frère ? "

Lily haussa les épaules et dit " James, nous ne sommes amis que depuis environ quatre semaines… laisse-moi une chance ! "

" Bon, alors tu vas te décider à nous parler de lui ? " lui demanda Marie.

En acquiesçant d'un signe de tête Lily dit " Rowan est beaucoup plus vieux que moi, environ 8/9 ans. Il est aussi sorcier et est venu à Poudlard. Je ne le vois pas souvent vu qu'il fait des recherches pour le ministère de la magie quelque part en Amérique. "

Remus eut un air confus " Mais je pensais que tes parents étaient Moldus ? "

" Ils l'étaient mais je pense qu'ils ont du avoir beaucoup de chance " soupirant à la pensée de ses parents elle ajouta " Bien que ma soeur ne soit pas d'accord… Je suis sure qu'elle m'aurait déjà tuée s'il n'y avait pas eut Rowan. "

" Et quand vient-il ? " demanda James avec un peu d'appréhension.

" Vendredi qui vient. " répondit-elle. 

*******************

Vendredi, assise au petit déjeuner, Lily était aussi excitée que possible et disait à tout le monde que Rowan serait là dans quatre heures. Ses amis étaient abasourdis, jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi. Elle avait tout juste réussi à se concentrer en classe depuis qu'elle avait eut la lettre le mercredi précédent.

James, c'était une autre affaire. Il avait redouté l'arrivée du vendredi depuis que Lily avait eu la lettre. Rencontrer Rowan était exactement pareil que de rencontrer les parents de Lily. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé depuis mercredi était Que faire s'il ne m'aime pas ?… Et s'il me prend pour un idiot ?… Oh mon Dieu ça ne prévoit rien de bon. 

Alors que l'après-midi avançait, Lily en arriva même à sourire au Professeur Greenhaulgh, l'horrible professeur de potion et perdit 5 points pour cela. 

Sortant des cachots en courant à la fin du cours, Lily entraîna James avec elle. 

" Viens James… Rowan doit être là maintenant " et attrapant sa main elle le traîna vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Mais avant qu'ils n'y arrivent Lily lâcha sa main lorsqu'elle vit un grand jeune homme roux émerger de derrière la gargouille située à l'extérieur du bureau de Dumbledore.

Se retournant pour voir sa soeur courir vers lui, Rowan rigola et se prépara à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il pensa Mon Dieu, elle devient plus que belle pour son propre bien et il remarqua le grand jeune home qui suivait Lily dans le couloir.

" Rowan… Rowan… coucou ! " cria Lily " Tu m'as manqué " lui dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

" Bonjour Lily flower… Tu m'as manqué aussi " et il la serra dans ses bras. (ndt : Je laisse le surnom de Lily en anglais car je trouve qu'il perd à la traduction [flower = fleur]) 

James se tint légèrement en arrière en regardant les retrouvailles du frère et de la soeur. Il fut surpris de voir combien tout les deux se ressemblaient puis réalisa qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Il leur sourit d'un air maladroit.

" Rowan, je voudrais te présenter James, mon petit ami " Lily leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

James tendit sa main et Rowan la serra fermement en disant " Content de te rencontrer James " mais son regard n'était pas en accord avec les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

James tressaillit légèrement " Content de te rencontrer "

Sans prêter attention à la scène qui se déroulait Lily leur dit " Venez vous deux, allons à la Grande Salle il est presque l'heure de dîner. " et elle marcha entre eux deux en leur tenant la main. 

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Lily lança un large sourire à ses amis. En s'asseyant elle leur présenta Rowan.

Les trois jeunes filles se pâmèrent légèrement en voyant le frère de Lily et les garçons ont semblés craintifs.

Alors que le repas avançait, Aggy dit " Combien de temps restes-tu Rowan ? "

En souriant il répondit " Je n'ai pas besoin d'être de retour au ministère avant lundi matin, je suis donc là pour tout le week-end. "

Remus remarqua l'air anxieux de James et fut désolé pour son ami.

" Tu restes au château ? " demanda Remus.

" Oui… Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que j'ai une chambre dans la tour de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas génial ! " et sur cette déclaration il sourit à James.

Lily dit " Cool " mais James pensa que s'était la fin du monde.

*******************

Plus tard dans la soirée, James s'assit dans son dortoir, il avait le cafard. Rowan lui avait jeté des regard menaçants toute la soirée et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Remus rentra dans la pièce.

" Cornedrue qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "

En l'apercevant " Lunard… je ne peux pas en supporter plus "

En souriant à l'air désespéré de son ami, il lui dit " Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça… Descends dans la salle commune avant que Lily ne monte ici voir ce que tu fais. "

" Bon… Il ne manquerait plus que ça, me faire attraper avec Lily ici " et il suivit Remus.

Rejoignant les autres autour du feu, James commença à se détendre en écoutant Sirius raconter aux autres sa dernière retenue. Lorsque Lily et Rowan entrèrent dans la salle commune, Lily fut heureuse de voir tous ses amis assis à leur place habituelle.

" Salut les amis "

Relevant les yeux, les autres lui firent signe et Aggy alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus pour que Rowan puisse avoir le fauteuil. Lily s'approcha de James et à son grand soulagement se glissa entre lui et Sirius sur le canapé. 

Rowan rit pour lui même en voyant l'air du sixième année.

" je suis content de voir que la salle commune n'a pas changée beaucoup depuis que je suis parti… MacGonagall fait-elle toujours des patrouilles… ou la vielle chauve-souris se serait-elle calmée ? " demanda Rowan.

Sirius rigola " Non… elle patrouille toujours… mais tant que nous ne faisons pas trop de bruit elle n'est pas trop sévère. "

" Lily nous a dit que tu travaillais aux Etats Unis pour le ministère " lui demanda Remus.

" Ouais… je fais des recherche sur les créatures magiques qui en sont originaires… C'est un projet commun entre les deux ministères. " Remarquant leur air intéressé il ajouta " Ce n'est pas si intéressant, seulement un tas de créatures immondes à cataloguer. " 

James se détendit doucement alors que la soirée avançait et les adolescents parlèrent de l'école à Rowan et rigolèrent à ses histoires sur les professeurs. Il ne pouvait croire que Greenhaulgh était toujours là et qu'elle pénalisait toujours autant les Gryffondors. Les rires furent bientôt interrompus par le portrait qui s'ouvrait. 

Le Professeur MacGonagall regardait le groupe d'un air consterné " J'aurais du m'en douter… Je pense qu'il serait sage d'aller tous dans vos dortoirs… Mr Evans je pensais que vous seriez plus sensé ! "

En se levant " Oui Professeur… désolé Professeur et Professeur " il s'arrêta alors qu'elle se retournait pour le regarder " Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir " et il lui sourit.

" Um… Oui… Maintenant allez tous au lit s'il vous plaît " et alors qu'elle sortait elle pensa avec un sourire Certaines choses ne changent jamais… Merci mon Dieu 

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les jeunes gens se regardèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. 

Rowan s'arrêta le premier en disant " je crois que nous ferions mieux de faire ce qu'elle a dit avant qu'elle ne revienne et essaye de me mettre une retenue ! " attrapant la main de Lily il dit " Que dirais tu de venir manger avec James à Pré-au-Lard demain. Rendez-vous à 12.30 aux Trois Balais. "

Le serrant dans ses bras elle lui dit " Ce serait super… A demain matin… Bonne nuit Rowan… Je t'aime. "

Il l'embrassa sur le front " Bonne nuit petite Lily flower… Je t'aime aussi " et sur ce il traversa le portrait.

Atteignant le haut des escaliers Lily sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer " Enfin seuls " et James l'embrassa.

En s'écartant de lui Lily fit glisser un doigt sur son visage et murmura " Bonne nuit Potter " et elle partit.

*******************

" Est-ce que tu as prévu de rester toute la journée à dormir ? " Rowan répandit de l'eau sur Lily.

A ce rude réveil, et avant d'ouvrir les yeux Lily cria " Potter… Tu est mort ! " et se retourna pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de James Potter mais de son frère qui lui jetait de l'eau. Lily rit à l'expression qui apparut sur son visage. " Merci Rowan… Je croyais que tu m'aimais " dit-elle " Quelle heure est-il au fait ? "

" Il est 8 heure et pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il s'agissait de James ? " dit-il d'un air curieux.

" Parce que c'est le genre de blague qu'il serait capable de faire et oui je me lève " attendant qu'il bouge elle dit " Rowan… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide… Je te retrouve dans la salle commune. "

Rougissant légèrement il dit " Urr… Ok… on se vois dans la salle commune "

Lily et ses amies rejoignirent Rowan 20 minutes plus tard et ils s'assirent mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que les garçons ne les rejoignent. Une fois tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

En finissant son bacon Rowan se tourna vers Lily " D'accord… Je te vois à 12.30 aux Trois Balais… J'ai besoin de discuter de certaines choses avec Dumbledore… alors je vous verrais vous autres plus tard. " En se penchant il embrassa Lily sur le front et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. 

James le vit et pensa Au moins je l'aurais pour moi seul jusqu'à midi et il sourit.

Annie se leva et dit " Je vous vois plus tard… je sort avec Danny… et le voilà. " elle pris sa main et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

Peter commença à remuer sur son siège et dit " Je… Je… dois rencontrer Morag ce matin… alors je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi " et il partit rapidement.

Marie regarda les autres " Il ne parle pas de la Serpentard non ? "

Remus acquiesça et Sirius et James secouèrent leur tête à cette idée.

Les six restants retournèrent à la tour et passèrent la matinée à jouer aux échecs et à se rafraîchir dans la salle commune.

Mettant leurs capes d'hiver, Lily et James se dirigèrent vers la statue de la sorcière borgne et suivirent le chemin jusqu'à chez Honeydukes. Il était seulement 11.30, il leur restait donc plein de temps. Sortant dans le magasin des Honeydukes ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter quelques sucreries avant de prendre la direction de Trois Balais.

James tint la porte ouverte pour Lily et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar.

" Tu veux une Bièraubeurre ?… on est un peu en avance. " lui demanda James.

Glissant son bras autour de lui elle lui dit " oui merci et détends toi James… Ce n'est que Rowan. "

Il leva un sourcil alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos " C'est facile à dire pour toi… Il t'aime et semble prés à me tuer à tout moment. "

Lily se moqua de lui " ne sois pas ridicule James " et elle laissa son bras dans son dos alors qu'elle sirotait sa Bièraubeurre.

Ce que les deux adolescents ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient observés depuis une table dans le fond du bar.

Rowan ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage se leva " Lily par ici " cria-t-il et il sourit en la voyant enlever son bras et rougir. James pensa Ca y est, je suis mort à coup sûr. 

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, son frère montra une table et sourit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Lily. Assis à la table se trouvaient trois de ses vieux amis d'école.

Oubliant totalement James, Lily se précipita vers le groupe d'homme qui se leva pour l'accueillir. 

" Ditchard… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! " dit-elle en serrant le premier des trois hommes, un grand blond.

En riant au vieux surnom qu'elle lui donnait il lui dit " Bonjour petite Lily flower… Comment vas-tu ? "

" Mieux depuis que je te vois ! " et elle s'éloigna pour serrer le suivant.

Un homme musclé et bronzé la serra en retour et l'embrassa dans les cheveux " Salut… Lily flower "

" Bobby… pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu venais… tu m'as envoyé une lettre il y a à peine une semaine. 

" Et gâcher la surprise… jamais ! " mais elle était aussitôt attirée dans les bras du dernier

" Viens ici… petite Lily flower "

" Lillip " fut la seule chose qu'elle dit mais cela provoqua un éclat de rire de la part des autres.

La regardant droit dans les yeux il lui dit " Je t'aurais plus tard pour ça " et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

Elle se moqua seulement de lui puis se souvint de James, elle pensa S'il vous plaît faites qu'ils soient sympas avec lui. Se retournant, elle lui sourit, lui pris la main et l'attira prés du groupe d'hommes qui le regardaient intensément. 

" C'est James… alors soyez sympa " les prévient-elle James rougit mais elle continua " James ce sont les amis de Rowan et en quelque sorte mes grands frères " elle les montra à tour de rôle et les présenta à James (Richard, Bob et Philip) et il serra leur main.

James se dit que ce serait plus simple s'il mourait tout de suite pour leur épargner le souci de le tuer plus tard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Petits mots aux reviewers :

julie-black :J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !

Miss Moony : Voilà la suite et ne t'inquiète pas je continu en allant aussi vite que possible !

Marie : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Rassure-moi quand tu rêves des Maraudeurs tu ne rêves pas de Peter au moins ! ! ! (désolé pour les fans) Et comme tu l'as dis si je te dis ce qui va se passer ça va gâcher tout alors je ne te le dirais pas ça peut paraître sadique mais si je dis déjà tout avant ça ne sera plus drôle ! Alors il faudra que tu lises la suite pour le savoir !

Kamala : J'espère que tu trouve ça toujours aussi bien (c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tout les deux.)

ange : Je traduis aussi vite que je peux. Et pour les vacances il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu. C'est sur que si tu ne comprends pas tout en anglais ça doit être frustrant. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'en lasse pas, j'adore trop cette histoire pour m'en lasser.

hermione359 : hé oui ils sont ensembles ! ! ! Merci de tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci encore à tous et continuez de laisser des petits mots svp, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive.

Elea.


	7. Quelques ennuis avec le Quidditch

__

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et cette histoire ne m'appartient pas c'est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Mme Padfoot.

Merci à Mme Padfoot.

Merci à Naia.

Pour les reviewers petits mots à la fin.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de finir ce chapitre (et oui, 3 semaines je sais…) mais j'étais plus très motivée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

****

QUELQUES ENNUIS AVEC LE QUIDDITCH

Le repas se passait bien, James semblait même se relaxer légèrement alors que les garçons racontaient des histoires sur leur jeunesse. James rit aux histoires sur Lily.

Philip commença " Elle était si mignonne… on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre " et il rigola. " Elle attendait toujours le train… c'était devenu un rituel de rechercher Lily sur le quai aussitôt que nous étions descendus du train… et elle se jetait toujours sur l'un de nous. " 

Bob y mit son grain de sel : " Nous avions pris l'habitude de parier sur qui allait la porter sur son dos pour sortir de la gare. "

Lily rit en entendant cela " Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit ! "

Rowan rit en voyant l'air que prenait son visage " Pourquoi croyais-tu qu'eux tous " et il montra ses amis de la main " avaient toujours des paquets de bonbons sur eux… ils espéraient te soudoyer pour que tu les choisisses ! "

" Et bien, en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups son permis ! " et Philip rigola.

Lily secoua sa tête " Vous êtes si indigne de confiance. " et elle fronça les sourcils.

Richard rit à son tour " Vous vous souvenez des invitations pour l'anniversaire ? "

" OH… Non " fut tout ce que Lily parvint à dire alors que les hommes racontait à James l'histoire des 5 ans de Lily.

" A la fin de notre troisième année, alors que nous sortions du train, elle arriva en courant comme à son habitude et insista pour monter sur une malle. Puis elle dit *Ceci est pour vous* et elle nous tendit à chacun une enveloppe. " Richard rit au souvenir de la petite fille rousse debout sur la malle, semblant très contente d'elle. " En les ouvrant, nous avons trouvé des invitation pour une fête et elle dit *Je suis une grande fille maintenant… Je les ai faites toute seule* et elle avait l'air très fière d'elle. " 

James dit " Mais l'anniversaire de Lily est en septembre… vous auriez été de retour à l'école. "

Rowan lui répondit " Maman avait déplacé la fête de quelques semaine pour que nous puissions tous venir… elle était très débrouillarde, même à 5 ans " il sourit à sa soeur qui rougissait.

" Merci pour cette histoire les garçons… Je suis sure que James ne souhaite pas en entendre plus " Lily lança un regard aux quatre hommes.

" Non, continuez s'il vous plaît c'est très intéressant de vous entendre évoquer tous ses souvenirs. " dit James en faisant un large sourire à Lily.

Bob dit " Vous vous souvenez de l'été où elle a eut la varicelle et qu'elle n'était pas là à l'arrivée du train ? " Les autres acquiescèrent avec un air lugubre sur leur visage. 

Lily sourit " Maman a dit qu'il fallait voir vos têtes… quatre jeunes hommes de quinze ans super déçus parce qu'une petite fille de 6 ans n'était pas là pour les accueillir… mais vous vous êtes rattrapés en passant les deux semaines qui suivirent à me divertir si je me souvient bien. "

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent la gêner encore plus, Lily décida de changer de sujet " Bobby combien de temps reste-t-il à Amélia avant que je sois tante à nouveau ? " 

Souriant à la pensée de sa femme enceinte il fit un grand sourire " Environ 8 semaine… Je ne peux plus attendre maintenant " en riant il ajouta " C'est très effrayant de devenir père ".

" Etre père est l'une des meilleurs choses au monde " Lui dit Richard et se mit à rire " Miranda est son père tout craché… elle a déjà terrorisé le chat et elle n'a que 4 ans ! " 

Lily sourit " Tu m'as amené de photos avec toi ? "

" Oui… elles sont dans mon sac, je te les donnerais plus tard… Elle n'était pas très contente quand je lui ai dit que je venais te voir sans elle ". Richard sourit, " Oh et Grace veux que tu lui envois un hibou à propos de ce que tu fais cet été, elle espère que tu vas venir chez nous. "

" Merci Ditch… j'adorerais venir chez vous " Lily lui sourit et dirigea son attention vers Philip " Comment va Jeanne ?… Pas de mariage en prévision ? " 

Philip rit " Jeanne va bien et elle veut aussi que tu lui envois un hibou pour venir passer quelques semaines chez nous cet été. "

" Hey les gars… ne vous accaparez pas Lily… nous voulons aussi que tu viennes chez nous. " gémit Bob.

Lily sourit aux trois hommes et pensa Je ne serais jamais seule tant que j'aurais ces trois là… je pense que je resterais toujours la petite Lily flower pour eux… celle qu'ils doivent protéger 

Alors que leur repas arriva le silence s'abattit sur la table alors qu'ils mangeaient. Malheureusement pour James, toute l'attention se reporta sur lui lorsque les assiettes furent vides.

" Alors James, es-tu aussi intelligent que notre Lily flower ? " demanda Richard.

Mais ce fut Lily qui répondit " Nous sommes tout deux dans le top 5 de notre année "

En lui souriant Richard continua " Combien de retenues as-tu James ? " Lily se crispa en entendant cela.

James sembla un peu nerveux " Environ 580 mais je ne pense pas que je ferais le record. Sirius me bat largement. " Il essaya d'examiner la réaction des quatre hommes.

" Quel est le record par curiosité ? " demanda Philip à James en donnant un coup d'oeil à Bob. 

" Il est de 725, détenu par Robert Makin " à cela ils se mirent tous à rirent et James remarqua que Bob s'inclinait devant les autres. 

Soudain James compris " Vous êtes Robert Makin ? " Bob acquiesça " Attendez, quand je vais dire à Sirius que je vous ai rencontré il va être malade de jalousie ! " et il se mit à rire.

" Combien de retenues a ce Sirius ? " demanda Bob pour vérifier si son record était réellement en danger. 

En souriant James lui dit " Plus de 650 maintenant avec encore un an et demi à faire… désolé mais il semble que Poudlard aura un nouveau teneur en titre du record l'année prochaine ! " Bob haussa les épaules.

" J'ai entendu parler d'un entraînement spécial de Quidditch pour samedi… Es-tu dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? " s'enquit Philip.

Finalement James pensa que les choses allaient dans son sens " Oui… Je suis le capitaine et je suis poursuiveur… Avez vous joué pendant que vous étiez à l'école ? "

" oui, j'était batteur, Ditch et Bob étaient poursuiveurs et Phil était capitaine et attrapeur. " dit Rowan et il donna aux trois autres un regard prudent. " Gryffondor doit avoir d'excellents poursuiveurs si Lily ne peut pas rentrer dans l'équipe. "

James resta stupéfait à ce commentaire et Lily pensa Merde… je suis foutue maintenant. et souhaita que la terre s'ouvre pour l'avaler.

James sembla confus " Vous plaisantez ?… Est-ce que nous parlons de la même Lily Evans ? " et il regarda Lily qui était maintenant assise, la tête entre ses mains. " Lily déteste le Quidditch, elle ne va jamais aux matchs et déteste voler ! "

Même sans regarder, Lily pouvait sentir quatre paires d'yeux se tourner vars elle, relevant rapidement la tête, elle dit " Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller aux toilettes. " et elle se leva.

" LILY EVANS… assis toi tout de suite ! " Rowan la regarda " Tu nous avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas entrer dans l'équipe de la maison, car les autres poursuiveurs étaient bien meilleurs que toi aux sélections. " 

James dit " Lily n'est jamais allée aux sélections " ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de Lily.

Les quatre hommes lancèrent un " QUOI ? " et ils fixèrent Lily.

Prenant une brève inspiration Lily dit " Ce n'est pas totalement vrai… Je suis allée aux sélections en deuxième année mais il n'y avait pas de place de poursuiveur de libre. J'ai été mise en remplacement mais je n'ai pas joué cette saison. " James l'interrompit.

" Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue aller aux sélections… je ne t'ai même pas vue dans l'équipe cette année. "

Lily l'ignora " Au début de la troisième année, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'inscrire vu qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de place de poursuiveurs de libres. Je suis allée voir Marcus Paul (le capitaine de l'équipe) et je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais décidé et il a accepté avec réticence mais en me disant que je devais être prête à jouer en cas d'urgence. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'un des poursuiveurs se casserait les jambes au deuxième match ? Le nouveau poursuiveur a joué et ce fut la fin de mes espérances de jouer dans l'équipe de la maison. "

James était assis avec un air de totale incrédulité sur son visage.

Philip demanda " Qui était le poursuiveurs de réserve et pourquoi cela t'a-t-il empêché de continuer d'essayer ? "

Prenant une autre grande inspiration Lily dit " James était le poursuiveur de réserve cette année. " Saisissant les airs confus sur leur visages elle donna plus de détails. " Jusqu'au bal d'Halloween de cette année, James et moi étions des ennemis mortels. Aller aux sélections en quatrième année était hors de question maintenant que James faisait parti de l'équipe. Puis il est devenu le capitaine en cinquième année et même s'il y avait des postes de poursuiveurs de libres il n'y avais pas moyen que j'aille lui donner la satisfaction de ne pas me choisir, alors j'ai arrêté. " Elle ne pouvait regarder aucun d'entre eux elle ne voulait pas voir la déception qui devait se trouver sur leur visage.

Ce fut James qui parla le premier " pourquoi croyais-tu que je t'aurais éliminée… bien sur je l'aurais fait si tu n'était pas assez bonne " alors qu'il disait cela, James réalisa que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

" James Potter… Ne joue pas à ça… Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas donné une place et raté la chance d'humilier ta pire ennemie. "

En pensant à cela, James dut admettre qu'elle avait raison " Tu as probablement raison… mais tu sembles certaine que tu aurais été prise dans l'équipe. "

Rowan regarda James et pensa Réflexion stupide et il grimaça en voyant le visage que prit Lily.

" Potter tu n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile pour ton information j'ai regardé l'équipe de Gryffondor jouer et je peux casser ton excuse avec le gardien que tu as, n'importe quand ! ! " siffla-t-elle.

Rowan regarda un sourire apparaître sur le visage de James et pensa Je dois accorder ça à ce garçon… il ne se laisse pas effrayer facilement.

" Serait ce un défi Evans ? " 

Lily sourit à James " Si vous quatre êtes libres cet après midi puis-je proposer un petit pari ? " et elle regarda autour de la table, les quatre hommes hochèrent la tête et lui sourirent " James, nous cinq plus Aggy et Remus contre l'équipe de Gryffondor. "

" Quelles conditions proposes-tu ? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Si je fais passer le Souafle à travers ton gardien, tu fais mes devoirs de métamorphose pendant un mois et si je n'y arrive pas avant que le vif d'or ne soit attrapé, alors je ferais tes devoirs d'enchantements pendant un mois… Est-ce que ces conditions sont acceptables ? " et elle lui tendit sa main. 

James hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

" Bien, si vous voulez tous bien m'excuser, je ferai mieux d'aller rassembler l'équipe des Gryffondors et je vous vois sur le terrain à 4.30. " et il quitta le bar.

Avec un air faussement choqué sur son visage, Philip dit " Lily Evans, il ne va pas être content quand il découvrira la vérité. "

Elle se contenta de rire " Oh et bien… c'est trop tard maintenant " et elle lui fit un sourire entendu.

*******************

Debout sur le terrain, Lily s'occupa d'organiser son équipe " Remus gardien, Rowan et Aggy batteurs, Philip attrapeur bien sur et nous trois poursuiveurs "

Ils firent tous un signe de tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord et ils s'envolèrent. Lily sourit à l'air horrifié de James lorsqu'il vit le balai qu'elle chevauchait.

En s'approchant d'elle il lui dit " C'est un Nimbus 1000, où l'as tu eu ? "

" Les garçons me l'ont acheté pour mon dernier anniversaire " et en souriant " Je suis sur que tu l'as vu pendant qu'il était au magasin de balais. " Elle s'envola, laissant James qui semblait abasourdi. 

Madame Turner avait accepté d'arbitrer et elle appela les joueurs à se préparer.

Lily fit un signe de tête à Bob et Richard, ils connaissaient le plan : ils allaient laisser James entrer en confiance puis ils exécuteraient leur stratégie. 

Le jeu avançait avec quelques buts de chaque coté mais Lily s'était prudemment assurée de ne jamais être dans la surface des buts et sourit en voyant l'air suffisant de James.

Après environ 20 minutes, elle donna le signal, Richard attrapa le Souafle et monta en chandelle, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient derrière lui et n'avaient pas remarqué que Lily s'était mise en position. Prenant de la vitesse avec Richard, elle entra dans la surface de but, il lui passa le Souafle, sans le quitter des yeux, elle l'attrapa et marqua. Richard et Bob la félicitèrent et elle vola vers l'endroit où était assis un James Potter stupéfait.

En se glissant auprès de lui elle lui dit " Merci Potter, je vais adorer avoir un mois sans devoir de métamorphose " et elle l'embrassa.

James la regarda et elle dit " Oui James, c'était une feinte de Porskoff. Je parie que tu n'aurais jamais pensé que je savais ça non ? " et elle regarda ailleurs quand elle entendit Madame Turner crier " On n'embrasse pas les adversaires ! "

Le jeu continua encore pire pour James alors qu'il regardait Lily réaliser un retournement de Sloth et un mouvement de Woolongong. Pendant le temps mit par Philip pour attraper le vif d'or, Lily avait marqué 10 buts au travers du gardien des Gryffondors.

Madame Turner annonça que l'équipe de Lily avait gagné et ils atterrirent tous sur le terrain. 

Rowan s'approcha de James et dit " désolé James mais tu ne devrais jamais sous-estimer Lily… elle est pleine de surprises " et il s'en retourna vers ses coéquipiers en riant.

Après une petite concertation avec son équipe Rowan cria " Ce soir, fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondors " et tout le monde alla se laver.

Lily rattrapa James " Désolé James, s'était injuste mais tu m'as rendue tellement folle dans le bar. J'aurais du te dire que je pouvais jouer. "

James lui sourit seulement " Je suppose que c'était ma propre faute d'être une tête de cochon… ton frère et ses amis sont d'excellent joueurs. "

En entendant cela, Lily grimaça un peu " C'est encore autre chose que j'aurais due te dire… Richard et Philip jouent pour Puddlemere United et Philip a rejoint l'équipe d'Angleterre. " 

James secoua la tête et dit " Ton frère a raison, tu es pleine de surprises " et il la serra dans ses bras.

Lily pensa Tu n'en sais pas encore la moitié et elle lui sourit.

James cria à Sirius " On se voit dans la salle commune Patmol."

Sirius fit un signe de la main à Lily et à James alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Aggy donna rapidement un baiser à Remus et dit " Je vais avec lui… c'est de ma faute s'il doit y aller. "

Remus lui sourit " OK… à tout à l'heure dans la salle commune "

" Sirius attend… Je vais venir avec toi " cria Aggy et elle se mit à courir vers lui " Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça " et elle montra le oeil au beurre noir qui se formait autour de son oeil

gauche. 

" Ne t'inquiètes pas… Madame Pomfresh aura vite fait de soigner ça " et il lui prit la main " Tu devrais être dans l'équipe, aussi bien que Lily… Tu est un très bon batteur "

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

__

~*~*~*~*~

Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez SVP !

~*~*~*~*~

Petits mots aux reviewers :

Miss black : merci de tes encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir.

Kamala : merci de continuer de venir lire cette traduction même si tu as déjà lu la fic en anglais. En plus c'est toujours bien d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui connaît l'histoire en anglais.

Samantha : Comme tu vois James est toujours en un seul morceau. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Au prochain chapitre : explications et prise de tête !

Elea.


	8. Explications et prise de tête

__

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à JK Rowling. Par ailleurs l'histoire est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot.

Un grand merci à Naia 

Petits mots à la fin pour les reviewers (+ toutes mes excuses) 

Bonne lecture

EXPLICATIONS ET PRISES DE TETES

En retournant à la tour de Gryffondor Rowan se dit qu'il serait plus sage de vérifier que McGonagall était d'accord pour la fête.

" Je vais juste aller voir McGonagall et lui dire que nous leur avons promis une fête et que nous garderons un oeil sur eux. " En rigolant à l'air incrédule de ses amis il ajouta " Ce n'est pas si choquant que ça… Je vous retrouve dans nos chambres… J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose avant que nous n'allions dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. "

Rowan se redressa et toqua à la porte de son ancienne directrice de maison. Les trois autres s'en allèrent se laver et se changer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En haut dans les dortoirs, tout le monde ne parlait que du match de Quidditch, la plupart des Gryffondors étaient aller le voir et débattaient pour savoir si McGonagall allait faire entrer Lily et Aggy dans l'équipe des Gryffondors.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lily prenait sa douche en pensant à combien James avait l'air de prendre tout cela bien et espérait qu'il allait lui demander de jouer dans l'équipe de la maison. Dans le dortoir des garçons James se demandait comment il allait dire à Mike Johnson qu'il était exclu pour laisser la place à Lily introduire Aggy dans l'équipe ne serait pas un problème vu qu'il leur manquait un batteur dans la mesure où Sirius avait cassé un bras à Kathryn Bell à l'entraînement de la semaine dernière. 

En marchant vers la chambre James fit un signe de tête à Remus " Peux-tu croire que toutes les deux ne nous aient pas dit qu'elles savaient jouer ? "

" Vas-tu les accepter dans l'équipe ? " demanda Remus à James.

En haussant les épaules il lui dit " Je vais devoir en parler à McGonagall mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre " puis en se retournant pour regarder Remus il ajouta " Si seulement je pouvais te persuader de jouer… nous serions imbattables. "

" James… Tu sais bien que j'adorerais jouer dans l'équipe mais c'est impossible " et il continua " Merci de ton offre… Allez, descendons dans la salle commune " et il poussa James hors de la pièce.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

" Alors Rowan, qu'est-ce que le vieux dragon t'a dit ? " demanda Phil alors que Rowan passait la porte.

" Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème " et en les voyant hausser les sourcils il ajouta " Ouais enfin elle à plutôt dit qu'elle pensait que nous étions à nous quatre assez responsable pour superviser une fête pour elfes de maison " ce qui les fit tous rire.

Après s'être changé Rowan regarda ses amis d'un air très sérieux et dit " Qu'allons nous faire pour Lily ? "

Semblant légèrement confus Bob lui demanda " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?… Après ce qu'elle a fait cet après midi il faudrait qu'ils soient fous pour ne pas la prendre dans l'équipe. "

" Non pas pour le Quidditch " dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux " Je veux dire, Lily est une belle jeune femme, entourée 24 heures par jour par des garçons de 17/18 ans. "

Richard parla le premier " Que pouvons nous y faire ?… Lily est intelligente et en plus elle a un petit ami "

C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus… Nous avons déjà eu cet âge là. " sans plus d'explications il continua " James semble être un gentil garçon… Mais c'est un adolescent et elle est ma petite sœur adorée. "

Philip qui jusque là était resté assis à écouter lui demanda " Jusqu'où es-tu près à aller Roe ? "

" Très loin… Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? " et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Philip.

" Et bien, mon père a utilisé un charme sur ma sœur mais lorsqu'elle s'en est rendu compte elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne lui a pas parlé pendant 3 mois " après une pause il ajouta " Lily a un assez fort tempérament. "

" Je pourrais supporter qu'elle ne me parle pas pendant un moment si cela peut l'empêcher d'être abusée "

Sur ce les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent et établir leur plan. Une fois que ce fut fait ils semblaient tous un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire à Lily puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A l'un des bouts de la salle commune, les elfes de maison avaient installé une table et l'avaient recouverte de nourriture et d'un gros tonneau de Bièraubeurre.

Passant au travers du portrait les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers Lily et ses amis qui discutaient et rigolaient assis devant le feu. Voyant Rowan et les autres approcher, ils se resserrèrent et les quatre hommes s'assirent.

" Merci pour le match James… Nous avons vraiment aimé jouer avec vous les mecs " dit Philip en souriant.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi " lui répondit James " Mais je doute que nous soyons comparables à Puddlemere United ou à l'équipe d'Angleterre pour cela "

Les autres parurent choqués mais Philip lui dit " Désolé pour ça "

C'est alors qu'Aggy et Sirius rentrèrent de l'infirmerie et les rejoignirent.

" Ça va Sirius? " lui demanda Marie en allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

" Ouais… Pomfresh m'a remis d'aplomb " et il la serra dans ses bras " Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? "

James rigola " Oh rien si ce n'est que nous avons été dupés " il montra Philip et Richard et continua " Ces deux là sont des arnaqueurs… ils jouent tous les deux pour Puddlemere United et Phil joue pour l'équipe d'Angleterre "

Tout ce que Sirius put dire fut " Cool… C'est vous qui organisez la session d'entraînement demain ? " 

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête.

" Alors voilà le fameux Sirius dont j'ai entendu parler n'est-ce pas ? " dit Bob en lui souriant " Je pense que tu va battre mon record non ? "

Sirius fut figé sur place, incapable de dire quoique ce soit (ce qui était quelque chose à voir) " Vous êtes Robert Makin ? "

Bob sourit et fit signe que oui. En entendant cela Sirius bondit de son siège, faisant tomber Marie par terre et alla serrer la main de Bob. Entendant sa petite amie protester et les autres rire, il retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa et la reprit sur lui.

" Désolé Marie… J'ai été un peu ému " et il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans la poitrine ce qui fit encore plus rire le groupe.

James se tourna vers Lily " Alors, tu vas éclairer nos lanternes et nous dire depuis combien de temps tu joues au Quidditch et où est-ce que tu as appris tous ces mouvements. "

Regardant les quatre hommes tout d'abord elle dit " OK mais c'est une longue histoire… Peut-être que l'un d'entre vous pourrait commencer. "

Rowan lui sourit " Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que durant les vacances Lily était mon ombre… cela en partie pour éviter Pétunia. " Il but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et continua " L'été de la deuxième année nous avons joué au Quidditch virtuellement tout l'été avec Lily assise par terre à nous regarder. "

Bob repris l'histoire " Alors durant notre troisième année nous avons tous intégré l'équipe et sommes revenus avec un moyen de faire jouer Lily au Quidditch avec nous durant l'été. " Il se mit à rire en se rappelant la tête qu'avait faite Mme Evans lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient faire voler Lily avec eux. " Nous avons fabriqué un harnais spécial… principalement pour convaincre Mme Evans que Lily serait en sécurité. "

" Le harnais nous permettait d'attacher Lily devant l'un d'entre nous et de voler avec elle… elle devait avoir à peu près 4 ans " ajouta Philip " Elle adorait voler… en tapant dans les mains et en criant plus vite plus vite. "

A cela Lily rigola, se rappelant filer à toute allure dans le ciel, n'étant encore qu'une petite enfant " Phil pensait que c'était marrant de faire des piqués. "

Philip grimaça " J'ai cru que ta mère allait me tuer… Quel âge avais-tu ? " 

" Si tu parles de la fois où tu m'as fait percuter un arbre et où tu as cassé mon bras j'avais environ 6 ans " en le regardant elle continua " j'étais déprimée… je pensais que Maman allait m'interdire de voler avec vous après cela. "

James parut choqué " Elle les a laissé te reprendre avec eux après cela ? "

Ce fut Rowan qui répondit à sa question " Lily pleurait tellement qu'elle fut de retour sur un balai avant que le plâtre ne soit enlevé. "

Un peu confus Sirius demanda " C'est quoi un plâtre ? "

" Les Moldus ressoudent les os en plâtrant les membres ainsi les os peuvent être soignés " lui expliqua Lily. Sirius estima qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être un sorcier.

Bob rigola " Une fois qu'elle eut 5 ans elle ne fut plus satisfaite de rester seulement assise alors nous lui avons appris comment envoyer et attraper le Souafle. " 

" Alors vous entraînez Lily a être poursuiveur depuis qu'elle a 5 ans… Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si forte ! " dit Remus.

" Oh Lily est aussi un très bon batteur… il n'y avait aucune raison que je laisse à ces deux là tout le plaisir de l'entraîner " dit Rowan " Elle était mortelle avec une batte n'est-ce pas Phil ! "

En levant les yeux au ciel Phil dit " Elle a eu sa revanche pour le coup de l'arbre et elle m'a cassé le nez avec un cognard " puis en regardant Lily " Je dois dire qu'elle est meilleur attrapeur que batteur mais elle est vraiment faite pour être poursuiveur. "

Alors que la soirée avançait la nourriture disparue, la Bièraubeurre fut bue et la bande des sixièmes années se moqua des quatre hommes. Alors que 23 h approchait Rowan décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et se leva en criant " Bon allez, tout le monde au lit ! "

Les élèves de Gryffondor remercièrent les quatre hommes pour la fête et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. En moins de 10 minutes la salle commune fut vide, il ne restait plus que Lily et ses amis, son frère et ses amis. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et Lily embrassa et serra dans ses bras ses quatre frères.

En haut des escaliers Lily passa ses bras autour de James et l'embrassa " Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que je savais jouer au Quidditch… Tu n'es pas trop fâché ? "

Il lui sourit l'embrassa et lui dit " Non… mais plus de secrets… OK " et Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. 

10 minutes plus tard Lily était assise sur son lit pensant à la dernière chose que James lui avait dite et se demandant comment elle allait lui dire le reste.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le petit déjeuner fini, les équipes de Quidditch de chaque Maisons se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch où le Professeur Dumbledore les présenta aux invités.

" Voici Philip Tring, l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et de Puddlemere United et voici Richard Laney qui est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Puddlemere United. " Les deux hommes s'avancèrent lorsque Dumbledore les nomma " Je vous prie de leur accorder toute votre attention et de profiter au maximum de leurs connaissances et expérience. Aujourd'hui, ils vont être aidés par Rowan Evans qui a été batteur de Gryffondor et Robert Makin qui était un poursuiveur de Gryffondor. " Sur ce Dumbledore jeta un regard foudroyant aux Serpentard ce qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à causer d'ennuis. 

Les élèves furent placés en rang pour quelques exercices d'échauffement puis divisés en groupes et chacun des hommes pris un groupe à sa charge. Tout semblait bien se passer mais alors que la session d'entraînement progressait, personne ne remarqua l'air mécontent de James alors que Richard utilisait toujours Lily pour les démonstrations.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, la session pris fin et tous les élèves les remercièrent de leur avoir accordé un peu de temps, même les Serpentards échangèrent une poignée de main avec les quatre hommes.

Lily, Aggy, James et Sirius aidèrent à tout ramasser et à ranger les affaires d'entraînement. Ce fut à ce moment là que la vie pour Lily s'éffondra.

" Alors Lily, que fais-tu pour Noël ? " lui demanda Philip.

Regardant au loin Lily répondit " Avec ce qui est arrivé à Papa et Maman je vais devoir rester ici. "

Rowan regarda ses amis " Je dois travailler cette année. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas "leur dit-elle alors qu'elle vit leurs airs désappointés " Nous restons tous cette année alors ça devrait être bien… A nous huit nous aurons la tour pour nous tout seul. "

Ce fut Philip qui prit la parole ensuite " Est-ce que tu va envoyer un hibou à Jonesy ou est-ce que tu veux que je le prévienne au prochain entraînement ? "

" Je lui enverrai un Hibou " répondit-elle rapidement en espérant que personne ne prêtait attention à cette conversation " Tu crois qu'il sera fâché ? "

" Non… il comprendra, c'est un bon entraîneur… en plus tu es sa petite chouchoute " lui répondit Philip en rigolant.

En lui donnant une petite gifle Lily se retourna et vit James qui la regardait de près et elle n'aima pas du tout l'air qui était peint sur son visage. " Venez tout le monde… Dépêchez vous ou nous allons manquer le déjeuner. "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Durant le reste de la journée, Lily fit tout son possible pour éviter James. Ce fut durant cette période que son frère et ses amis lancèrent le charme qu'ils avaient préparé la nuit précédante et ils espéraient qu'elle n'en découvrirait pas les effets avant qu'ils n'aient quitté le château.

Alors que la soirée approchait Lily se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école avec les quatre hommes. En embrassant et serrant dans ses bras chacun d'entre eux elle leur promit de bientôt leur écrire.

Philip se sourit à lui-même et en la serrant dans ses bras lui murmura " Au fait… le mariage aura lieu au mois de juillet et nous te voulons comme demoiselle d'honneur. "

Lily s'écarta de lui " Philip Tring, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour me dire ça ! " et en lui donnant une petite tape elle ajouta " Tu es vraiment cruel. " 

Des larmes coulant de long de ses joues, elle resta là jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent disparu dans la nuit. En se retournant elle pensa qu'il était temps d'affronter James et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

En entrant dans la salle commune, Lily se dirigea vers ses amis et s'assit à coté de James. Après avoir discuté un moment des événements de la journée James dit à Lily " Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant… seul ? " et sans même attendre sa réponse il l'entraîna à l'étage dans le dortoir des garçons.

" Lily, pourquoi m'as-tu évité toute la journée ? "

" James je n'ai pas… Nous avons été ensemble toute la matinée " Lily pensa S'il te plaît ne me le demande pas 

En s'éloignant d'elle James lui dit " De quoi parlait Phil à la fin de la session ?… Qui est Jonesy ? "

Lily pensa Oh merde en mordant sa lèvre elle regarda James " Jonesy est l'entraîneur de Puddlemere United "

" Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui envoyer un hibou ? "

" Parce que… je ne pourrais pas aller m'entraîner avec eux à Noël " lui dit-elle et elle pensa Autant que je lui dise cela aussi " Tu vois James, j'ai un contrat avec eux. Je ne peux pas jouer tant que je n'ai pas fini l'école mais je dois m'entraîner avec eux pendant les vacances. "

" TU AS un contrat avec Puddlemere United " il jura dans sa barbe " et quand pensais-tu me le dire… Qu'est-ce que tu fais du 'plus de secrets' ? "

" James ça n'est pas juste… tu m'as seulement dis cela la nuit dernière… tu ne pas donné la chance " Lily commençait à s'énerver " Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ce que je fais a à voir avec toi ? "

" Je suis ton petit ami… Est-ce que ça compte pour rien ? "

" Petit ami pas PROPRIETAIRE " cria-t-elle " Je pensais que tu avais changé mais apparemment que non… TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CRETIN POTTER "

Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre en train de se crier dessus, sans même s'apercevoir que tout Gryffondor était dehors en train d'écouter.

" Si je suis si nul pourquoi sors-tu avec moi ? "

" Je me le demande vraiment " lui lança-t-elle à la figure.

" Alors pourquoi continuer ? "

" Aucun problème pour moi POTTER… C'est fini… Je te verrais plus tard " et elle se dirigea vers la porte. En l'ouvra elle hurla " Que voulez-vous ? Une photo ? " puis en les poussant " Dégagez le passage " et elle partit telle une tempête dans le dortoir des filles.

Pendant le temps que ses amies mirent pour rejoindre le dortoir Lily s'était assise sur son lit et avait fermé les rideaux.

Aggy regarda les autres " Lily ça va ?… Tu veux en parler ? " N'obtenant pas de réponse elle recommença " Lily ? "

" S'il vous plaît laissez moi seulement tranquille… Je vais bien… Je vous verrais demain matin " Lily s'assit sur son lit et alors la colère commençait à la quitter, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elle avait rompu avec James Potter. En écoutant ses amies se mettre au lit elle commença à pleurer tout doucement ne sachant pas si ses larmes finiraient par s'arrêter. " 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

__

Je vous remercie tous de continuer à lire cette histoire et je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour traduire le chapitre 8. Je sais que c'est injustifiable mais bon… il y a eu les vacances et puis la reprise des cours. Etant en Terminale il est clair que j'ai moins de temps mais bon, c'est faisable. Je vous promet de publier le suivant plus rapidement.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Elea

Chapitre 9 : Une drôle de surprise ! 

__

Laz27 : merci pour ton petit mot c'est vraiment sympa. J'espère que la fic te plaît toujours autant.

Mymye-Potter : La section HP n'ai pas fermé, à moins que le problème ne vienne de ton ordinateur alors je ne t'ai pas envoyé les chapitres, je te laisse venir les lire sur FF. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

Chloé : Voilà enfin la suite j'espère qu'elle t'as plu. Et en ce qui concerne Pettigrow, ça ne dépend pas de moi mais de Madame Padfoot. Et puis s'il n'avait pas existé, Harry n'aurais pas détruit Voldemort et il aurait continué à répandre le mal, mais c'est sure que ça aurait changé bien des choses.

Alicia Granger : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la fic te plaît toujours autant.

Pheneatis : Merci pour tes encouragements

Kamala : Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa de continuer à lire la fic traduite même si tu l'as déjà lue en français.

hermione359 : merci pour ta review et je vais essayer de ne pas me décourager.

Popov : Merci pour la review.

Samantha : Merci pour ta review et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lily est très forte.


	9. Une drôle de surprise

__

Disclaimer : tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas ( JK Rowling) par ailleurs cette histoire est la traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot.

Merci à Naia 

Les petits mots pour les reviewers sont à la fin comme d'habitude 

Bonne lecture !

UNE DRÔLE DE SURPRISE

Lily se réveilla au bruit de ses amies qui essayaient d'être silencieuses, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Restant allongée pendant un instant elle pensa Oh mon Dieu, j'ai rompu avec James méditant cela, elle décida Il vaut mieux que je me lève et que je fasse face à la réalité 

En ouvrant les rideaux elle remarqua les visages inquiets de ses amies, elle leur dit " Tout va bien… Je vais bien… Ne vous inquiétez pas " et elle leur fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put.

Aggy s'approcha d'elle " Tu en es sure ? "

" Oui j'en suis sure… Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda Lily en essayant de changer le sujet.

" 8 heures… si tu veux venir au petit déjeuner, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher " Aggy avait compris le message et décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant.

Lily fit ce qu'on lui dit et s'habilla rapidement en pensant Pas question que je lui donne la satisfaction de penser que cela m'ennuie. 20 minutes plus tard les quatre jeunes filles descendirent dans la salle commune et pour la première fois depuis des mois n'attendirent pas les garçons.

Au même moment dans le dortoir des garçons, James était assis au bord de son lit en attendant que ses amis se réveillent, contrairement à Lily il n'avait pas dormi du tout et était resté assis là toute la nuit. Se disant la même chose encore et encore Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?…Pourquoi s'était-il mis si en colère… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? 

Remus fut le premier à bouger et à voir James " Cornedrue ?… Ça va ? "

" Ouais Lunard, je vais bien " lui dit James sans même le regarder.

Sortant de son lit Lunard s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain " Tu n'es pas resté assis là toute la nuit quand même ? "

James secoua seulement la tête " S'il te plaît Lunard laisse tomber OK " et Remus acquiesça et rentra dans la salle de bain. 

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain Remus dit " Viens Cornedrue, réveillons ces deux là et allons au petit déjeuner. "

Après quelques instants mouvementés les quatre garçons furent réveillés et 10 minutes plus tard ils étaient prêt à aller déjeuner. En descendant dans la salle commune ils s'aperçurent pour la première fois que les choses avaient définitivement changées car il n'y avait aucune des filles qui les attendaient. James haussa les épaules à l'intention des autres et se dirigea vers le portrait.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Assises à la table des Gryffondors Aggy, Marie et Annie faisaient de leur mieux pour remonter le moral à Lily. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à temps pour voir deux Serpentards devenir verts avec des verrues de la taille d'une balle de tennis poussant sur leur visage, mais la seule chose que remarqua James fut Lily qui rigolait.

Se figeant en voyant cela il pensa Elle a eu vite fait de se remettre… et bien on peut jouer tous les deux à ce jeu là et il suivit ses amis.

Sirius s'assit à coté de Marie et la regarda d'un air de dire 'comment va-t-elle ?' mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un haussement d'épaule. Remus s'assit entre Aggy et Lily en leur disant bonjour à toute les deux ce qui lui valut deux sourires. James choisit de s'asseoir de l'autre coté d'Aggy et Peter eux le choix entre deux options : Sirius ou Lily et il décida que Sirius était l'option la plus sure ce matin. Le petit déjeuner fut une rude affaire, tout le monde essayant d'éviter de parler d'hier. Avant que les autres eurent fini James annonça qu'il les verrait en classe et qu'il devait aller voir McGonagall.

Lily regarda James sortir de la Grande Salle et pensa Si c'est comme ça que tu veux que ça se passe Potter, pas de problème. Elle poursuivit son petit déjeuner et regarda ses amis.

Remus lui dit " Lily est-ce que… " mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir Lily lui coupa la parole " Remus non… Je vais bien… C'est fini… alors est-ce que tout le monde pourrait laisser tomber… S'il vous plaît. "

En la regardant Remus pensa Quel couple… ils sont têtus comme pas deux et cette satanée fierté va les maintenir séparés mais il fit ce que Lily lui avait demandé et laissa tomber.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les cours de la matinée furent durs pour le groupe. Tout recommença comme auparavant, Lily se moqua de James en Enchantements parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser le sortilège dansant et James fit des commentaires sarcastiques sur Lily en Métamorphose. A la fin de la leçon le Professeur McGonagall demanda à Lily, Aggy et James de rester. Lily fronça les sourcils, James haussa les épaules et tous les autres semblaient inquiets.

" Je vais commencer par vous Miss Court, il y a une place de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor qui est libre. Ayant discuté avec M. Potter nous pensons que vous êtes la meilleure Gryffondor pour ce poste. " dit McGonagall.

" Merci Professeur, j'adorerais rejoindre l'équipe " Aggy était rayonnante.

" Bien, vous pouvez partir " et elle attendit qu'Aggy soit partie pour continuer " Miss Evans, vu les événements de ce week-end je tenais juste à vous dire que vous avez également été intégrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'attends de vous que vous soyez à toutes les séances d'entraînement en commençant par ce soir. Est-ce compris ? " lui dit McGonagall.

Le regard allant de la Professeur à James elle répondit " Excusez-moi Professeur, mais et si je ne veux pas jouer ? "

Un peu prise de court par cela McGonagall répondit " Je vous demande pardon Miss Evans… Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas jouer ? "

Choisissant prudemment ses mots elle dit " A cause de récents changements, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour l'équipe de Gryffondor que je n'en fasse pas partie. "

Mais ce fut James qui lui répondit " Si tu ne penses pas être à la hauteur pour relever le défi alors je pense que tu as probablement raison. "

Se retourna pour regarder James Lily renvoya " Le seul défi dans le fait de jouer au Quidditch avec toi serait de m'assurer que ton incompétence dans ce sport ne me coûte pas la vie. "

" Mon incompétence… Moi au moins je ne mens pas… "

McGonagall se plaça entre eux " Assez… Quelques soient les problèmes que vous avez je vous serais gré de les résoudre ailleurs… Miss Evans il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête mais d'un ordre, vous jouerez dans l'équipe de Gryffondor… Vous êtes excusés… Maintenant allez déjeuner avant que je ne vous donne tous deux une retenue. "

Une fois dans le couloir Lily regarda James et lui dit " Je te déteste Potter " puis elle partit en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

James se retourna dans l'autre direction et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en pensant Et ça continue… quand vais-je enfin apprendre à fermer ma grande gueule ? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La vie se dégrada vite dans la tour de Gryffondor, Lily ne s'asseyait pas dans la salle commune si James s'y trouvait et tous deux refusaient d'en parler.

Le Quidditch était tout autant déplaisant, James fit travailler l'équipe plus dur que jamais durant les entraînements et les fit tous râler lorsqu'il changea l'horaire d'une des séances d'entraînement pour la placer tôt le matin.

Aller en cours était un cauchemar pour les sixièmes années de Gryffondor car selon la personne avec qui ils s'asseyaient, ils récoltaient des regards les accusant de traîtrise de la part de Lily ou de James.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, deux sujets se retrouvaient dans toutes les conversations : Qui restait pour Noël et le Bal de Noël.

Soudainement la perspective pour eux d'être les seuls dans la tour de Gryffondor n'était plus aussi attrayante. 

Trois jours avant le bal, Lily se demandait toujours avec qui elle allait y aller maintenant que James était rayé de la liste. En sortant de potion tard dans l'après-midi, elle eut le choc de sa vie. Une main toucha son bras et s'arrêtant pour voir de qui il s'agissait elle recula de plusieurs pas.

" Que veux-tu ? " demanda-t-elle sèchement à un grand élève filiforme.

Rassemblant son courage il lui dit " Je me demandais si tu avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal ? "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? " le fixant d'un regard perçant elle ajouta " Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui alors fiche moi la paix " Lily commença à s'éloigner mais fut stoppée par la réponse qu'elle obtint.

D'un air penaud le garçon lui demanda " Je voulais juste te demander si tu aimerais aller au Bal de Noël avec moi ? "

Lily resta muette de stupeur puis passa devant lui en disant " Très drôle ! " et elle partit.

Au dîner ce soir là le sujet des cavaliers revint sur le tapis.

Peter demanda " Qui invites-tu au bal James ? " Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier d'Annie (qui ne l'aimait définitivement pas) et un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Aggy qui était en face de lui " OUILLE… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? " Mais Remus le fit taire d'un regard.

" Heu… Je n'en suis pas encore sûr " marmonna James.

Lily eut un sourire narquois en entendant cela " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Potter ? Tu as perdu la main ? " 

Sur ce James releva la tête, croisa le regard d'une quatrième année de Serdaigle, il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. En la regardant lui rendre son signe il se leva, se dirigea vers elle, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et reçut un échange un signe enthousiasme de la tête. 

De retour à la table de Gryffondor il dit " Non… Désolé de te décevoir Evans mais le charme légendaire des Potter fonctionne très bien " et il lui sourit en ajoutant " Il semblerait que tu sois la seule à y aller en célibataire. "

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe alors qu'ils voyaient la colère de Lily augmenter puis elle fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. En souriant elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des autres tables. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa destination Lily regarda l'élève assis en face d'elle et dû dissimuler le dégoût qu'elle ressentait.

A ce moment la salle toute entière devint silencieuse et regarda la belle et grande Gryffondor sourire et dire " Excuse moi Severus, j'adorerais aller au bal avec toi samedi… Je te retrouve à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle à 19h… d'accord ? "

Severus Rogue resta simplement assis, la bouche grande ouverte et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

En retournant à sa place Lily pensa Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça… Oh mon Dieu j'en suis malade et elle s'assit. En regardant ses amis elle haussa simplement les épaules " Il semble que nous ayons tous un cavalier ou une cavalière maintenant n'est-ce pas ? " et elle continua à manger son dîner.

On ne parla plus du bal jusqu'au retour dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les quatre filles montèrent directement dans leur dortoir et les Maraudeurs s'assirent dans la salle commune.

Une fois la porte fermée Aggy dit " Lily mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?… Rogue… tu es folle ou quoi ? "

Lily secoua la tête " Ne me le rappelle pas… Potter m'a mise tellement en colère et j'ai seulement vu rouge. "

" Comment savais-tu que Rogue allait dire oui ?… N'était-ce pas un peu risqué ? " lui demanda Annie.

En grimaçant Lily leur parla de la conversation qu'elle avait eue dans l'après-midi avec Rogue, en s'effondrant sur son lit elle cacha son visage dans les oreillers alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait. 

En se rasseyant elle dit " Peut-être que je vais avoir de la chance et que je trouverais quelque chose avant samedi " un air désespéré sur son visage elle dit " Oh non… je vais devoir m'asseoir à cette foutue table des Serpentards. "

Marie essaya de trouver les bons cotés de la situation " Et bien au moins ça devrait être une soirée intéressante ". Alors que tout le monde la regardait comme si sa tête venait juste de tomber, elle ajouta " Peu de gens s'assoient avec de futurs Mangemorts et vivent assez longtemps pour en raconter l'histoire " en souriant elle haussa les épaules et toutes furent obligées d'en rire.

Aggy dit " Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Sirius Black " ce qui lui valut un oreiller en pleine figure et avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de s'en rendre compte la chambre fut couverte de plumes.

En bas dans la salle commune le problème de Lily et Rogue était évité à cause de James qui semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un et à cause du fait que le seul commentaire qu'il avait fait depuis le dîner était " Ils vont bien ensemble. "

Plus tard, allongé dans son lit James sombra dans le sommeil en pensant S'il pose une main sur elle je le tue. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, partout où elle allait Lily remarqua des élèves qui la montraient du doigt et chuchotaient. James ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et faisait dés que possible de petits commentaires déplaisants à Lily qui pensait Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter 

Mais lorsque le jour du bal arriva Lily se sentit malade rien qu'à l'idée d'être la cavalière d'un Serpentard. Assise dans la salle commune cette après-midi là, Lily leva la tête de sa partie d'échec et pensa Non alors que les Maraudeurs franchissaient le portrait. Ils se dirigèrent vers les filles. Marie et Aggy se poussèrent pour faire une place à Sirius et Remus Peter partit dans le dortoir des garçons.

James s'appuya contre la cheminée et eut un sourire machiavélique " Regardez l'heure… Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous préparer pour le bal les filles ? " Remus lui lança un regard appuyé et secoua la tête mais James continua " Tu ne veux pas être belle pour ton cavalier ma chère Lily flower ? "

Annie décida de s'éloigner et les autres se crispèrent en attendant l'explosion mais Lily les stupéfia tous en disant " Ne t'inquiètes pas James, mon cavalier ne va définitivement pas être déçu… Je peux te l'assurer ! " En voyant son air déçu elle ajouta " Je vous verrais à l'étage les filles, la compagnie ici laisse à désirer. "

En se laissant tomber sur son lit Lily pensa Pourquoi oh mais pourquoi est-ce que je rentre dans son jeu ?… J'espère que les autres vont se dépêcher… J'ai besoin d'aide. 

Lily ne resta pas seule longtemps et elles s'occupèrent de leurs tenues. Alors qu'elles mettaient la touche finale à leurs coiffure, maquillage et tenue, Lily se regarda dans la glace et pensa Voilà qui devrait rabattre le clapet à James Potter. 

A 18h 45 Lily et Annie se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver leur cavalier respectif. Alors qu'elle approchait des portes, Lily se sentit de nouveau malade. 

Annie attrapa son bras " Lily, es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? "

Lily haussa les épaules " C'est de ma propre faute et de toute façon je ne peux rien y faire de plus maintenant… Oh non le voilà… S'il te plaît mon Dieu aide moi " et elle regarda Annie d'un air suppliant qui voulait dire 'Ne me laisse pas'

Tout ce qu'Annie pu dire fut " Désolée Lily " et elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Danny attendait.

En regardant Rogue Lily pensa Bon au moins il a l'air d'avoir fait un effort et elle lui sourit.

" Bonjour Lily… Tu es très belle " et il lui sourit " Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. "

Lily fut un peu choquée par son aveu " Ro… je veux dire Severus, je t'ai peut-être joué de mauvais tours mais je ne suis aussi cruelle tout de même " puis elle pris son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Lily vit les Maraudeurs entrer dans la Grande Salle et se recroquevilla légèrement afin qu'ils ne puissent pas la voir à la table des Serpentards. En entrant avec Jilly Peters James scanna la salle à la recherche de Lily mais ne parvint pas à la voir.

En se penchant vers Remus il dit " Tu vois Lily ? " mais Remus secoua la tête et ils suivirent Sirius vers une place libre.

La soirée avançait tranquillement, durant le repas la seule personne qui parla à Lily fut Rogue, le reste de la table l'ignora. A la table des Maraudeurs, James devait supporter le babillage incessant de la petite Serdaigle.

Lorsque la musique commença, Lily espéra que Rogue allait danser car elle ne pourrait pas rester assise là plus longtemps. En le regardant elle dit " On y va ? " et elle montra la piste de danse.

Rogue se leva, lui recula sa chaise et escorta une Lily très surprise vers la piste pour rejoindre le reste des élèves.

James n'aperçut pas Lily avant la troisième chanson. La colère se répandit sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Lily tournoyer dans les bras de Rogue et elle était en train de rire. Pour une fois Sirius était attentif et il entraîna Marie vers James.

En tapant sur le bras de James il dit " Si cela ne te dérange pas " et il l'interrompit mais au lieu de prendre Jilly dans ses bras, il mit Marie dans les bras de Jilly et entraîna James sur le bord de la piste de danse.

Tenant étroitement son ami il lui dit " Ne fais rien de stupide Cornedrue… Tu es autant à blâmer qu'elle dans cette histoire. " Un air sérieux sur son visage il ajouta " Laisse tomber… ou je peux te promettre que tu vivras assez longtemps pour le regretter. "

En secoua la tête James dit " Je sais… Je sais… mais c'est dur… Regarde le nom de Dieu… en train de la toucher. "

Sirius rigola " Cornedrue, ils dansent, à quoi tu t'attendais ? " en secouant se tête il ajouta " Viens ou alors les gens vont croire que nous sommes ensemble " et les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs cavalières. Sirius croisa le regard de Remus et lui montra Lily puis James d'un signe du menton. Remus lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et les deux garçons restèrent à proximité de James durant le reste de la soirée.

La suite de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Quand la dernière chanson commença, Lily déclina la proposition de Rogue et ils s'assirent pour regarder les autres couples danser le dernier slow.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Lily se retourna vers Rogue, mit sa main sur son bras et lui dit " Merci pour cette agréable soirée Severus. "

Un frisson le parcouru et il dit " Ce fut un plaisir… Veux-tu que je te raccompagne à la tour de Griffondor ? "

" Non, je pense que ça ne serait pas raisonnable " lui dit-elle en voyant les Maraudeurs quitter la Grande Salle.

Tomber sur cette scène fut plus que James ne pouvait en supporter et avant que les autres ne puissent le rattraper, il se dirigea tel un ouragan vers eux " De quoi tu te crois permis ? "

Lily fronça les sourcils et ignorant James dit " Au revoir Severus… A la rentrée ! " elle se retourna et partit en laissant James debout à coté de Rogue qui semblait très fier de lui, derrière elle. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

__

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez.

Chapitre10 : Noël

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait plaisir et en plus ça me motive !

Claire : J'espère que ça continue de te plaire

La folle d'Harry Potter : voici la suite !

Bayram : Ah pour le charme il faudra attendre la suite !

Malissandre : merci de venir la lire en français même si tu l'as déjà lue en anglais, c'est sympa.

Mandy : voilà la suite !

Chloé : waou ! quelle review ! ça fait plaisir de voir que ça t'as plu ! En tout cas comme tu as pu le constater il ne sont pas encore retombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! il faut bien un peu de rebondissements ! Pour ce qui est du charmes des frères il faut attendre encore un petit peu ! S'il n'y avait pas un peu de suspense ça ne serait pas drôle !

Pam Prue Potter : voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle t'as plu. En tout cas pour les frères il ne faut pas trop leur en vouloir (quoique quand tu lira la suite ! lol !) En tout cas Phil n'a pas fait exprès de faire la gaffe du siècle.

Sophie-Marie : Et non comme tu vois je continue ! Rowan essaye juste de protéger sa petite Lily adorée il faut le comprendre mais bon pour l'instant l n'a rien à craindre vu qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ( ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas de la faute de Rowan). En tout cas pour ce qui est d'utiliser un traducteur en ligne je ne sais pas si ça t'as vraiment aidé parce que c'est pas franchement le top, c'est même la catastrophe ! Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Encore merci à tous

Elea


	10. Joyeux Noël

__

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à JK Rowling. Par ailleurs l'histoire est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot.

Merci à Naia 

Petits mots à la fin pour les reviewers (+ toutes mes excuses) 

Bonne lecture

****

JOYEUX NOEL

A l'heure où Lily, Aggy, Marie et Annie se levèrent, les calèches étaient déjà parties, emmenant ceux qui rentraient chez eux au Poudlard Express. En s'asseyant sur leur lit, elles décidèrent qu'une expédition aux cuisines s'imposait dans la mesure où elles avaient manqué le petit déjeuner. Leurs ventres firent alors entendre un grondement étrange, Aggy et Annie se regardèrent et rirent. Elles enfilèrent leurs robes de chambre au-dessus de leurs pyjamas et sortirent de la pièce en courant. Marie et Lily saisirent l'opportunité pour rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Une demi-heure plus tard les 2 filles revinrent les bras chargés de bonnes choses et déposèrent le tout sur le lit d'Aggy.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces 2 là se soient rendormies… Allez viens Aggy, réveillons-les ! " Aggy et Annie attrapèrent leurs baguettes et en quelques secondes le soleil rayonnait au travers des fenêtres. Aggy cria " A table ! " ce qui suffit à réveiller les dormeuses.

Elles se levèrent pour aller sur le lit d'Aggy, elles s'y assirent toutes et mangèrent en riant à propos du bal de la nuit précédente. Les autres furent bouche bée quand Lily leur dit que Rogue s'était conduit en gentleman et qu'il était un très bon danseur. 

En finissant les derniers restes de nourriture, elles rangèrent leur dortoir puis chacune se doucha et se changea.

Une fois prêtes, elles descendirent dans la salle commune. En voyant les Maraudeurs jouer à la bataille explosive, Lily se retourna vers les autres et dit " Je crois que je vais aller me balader au bord du Lac. "

Annie alla avec Lily mais Marie et Aggy se dirigèrent vers les garçons et s'assirent avec leurs petits amis. James leva la tête juste au moment où Lily atteignait le portrait et cria " Lily flower… tu vas rencontrer ton amoureux ! "

" Ça me regarde non ! " lui lança-t-elle et elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie James passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un grognement.

Aggy le regarda d'un air dégoutté " James, est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'elle te déteste?… Parce que tu utilises le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir. "

En s'affaissant dans son fauteuil, il dit " Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, les mots sortent avant que je ne puisse les arrêter " en regardant les 2 filles il leur demanda " Elle ne va pas rencontrer Rogue n'est-ce pas ? "

Aggy rigola en voyant l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage de James " Non James… il est rentré chez lui… mais si tu continues comme ça elle va trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! "

En entendant cela James marmonna seulement " J'ai besoin d'aide. " 

" James, va juste lui faire tes excuses " lui dit Aggy et elle rejoignit Remus qui dit " Cornedrue, mon ami, elle a raison, si tu veux que Lily revienne, tu vas devoir faire le premier pas et aller t'excuser. "

Bien que détestant être d'accord avec eux, il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais la question qui se posait maintenant était quand le faire ?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Il ne restait plus que 2 jours avant Noël et la plupart des élèves restés à Poudlard pouvaient être vus à Pré-au-Lard en train d'acheter des cadeaux de dernière minute et de refaire le plein de sucreries pour la fin des vacances de Noël.

Les Maraudeurs étaient allé à Pré-au-Lard de bonne heure et se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais au moment où les filles entraient dans le village. Après deux heures passées à traîner les magasins, achetant diverses choses, les filles se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais pour boire une Bièraubeurre. 

En passant la porte, Lily ronchonna quand elle vit les Maraudeurs attablés prés du feu, elle se retourna pour sortir mais Aggy lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers de bar.

En attendant leur commande, Aggy lui dit " Cela doit cesser… Que toi et James ne vous adressiez pas la parole ne signifie pas que tu dois ignorer les autres. "

" Je les ignore seulement quand Potter est avec eux " grogna Lily en guise de réponse à Aggy.

En regardant Lily sévèrement, Aggy lui dit " Vous vous conduisez comme des gamins tous les deux… ça me tape sur le système ! " Et, prenant sa boisson, Aggy ne laissa pas d'autre choix à Lily que de la suivre jusqu'à la table des Maraudeurs.

Lily choisit rapidement un siège duquel elle n'aurait pas à regarder James. L'atmosphère resta tendue pendant un moment, mais Sirius étant toujours le même les fit rapidement tous rire avec une de ses blagues stupides.

Alors que midi approchait, le groupe des Griffondors s'en retourna vers le château. Une fois que leurs paquets furent déposés dans leur chambre, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Lily et James s'ignoraient simplement l'un et l'autre, ce qui rendait la vie légèrement plus facile aux autres. Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, un peu tendu mais supportable. Le 24 se passa dans une vague de papier cadeau, de fous rires (pour les filles) et d'hystérie générale.

Alors que la matinée de Noël commençait, 6 des Gryffondors restés pour les vacances dormaient paisiblement lorsqu'un cri perçant retenti dans toute la tour ce qui jeta les dormeurs hors de leurs lits. Une fois dans le couloir, ils virent qui était à l'origine de ce bruit : Sirius Black.

" Patmol… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?… Tu nous as pratiquement tous donné une crise cardiaque. " James jeta à son ami un regard meurtrier.

Mais la seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent fut un " JOYEUX NOEL " suivit d'un sourire espiègle.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel " Pas étonnant que ta famille soit heureuse de te voir rester ici pour Noël " mais en voyant un air abattu apparaître sur le visage de Sirius il ajouta " mais nous ne t'échangerions pour rien au monde… espèce d'imbécile ! "

Vu qu'ils étaient tous réveillés, ils décidèrent de descendre leurs cadeaux dans la salle commune et de les ouvrir ensemble. Après quelques minutes, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle commune. Ils ouvrirent les cadeaux provenant de leur famille en premier. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à s'offrirent des cadeaux les uns aux autres. En regardant dans les siens, Lily réalisa qu'elle avait laissé celui de Remus à l'étage.

" Je reviens dans une minute… Je n'arrive pas à trouver le cadeau de Remus… J'ai du le laisser tomber " et elle partit comme une flèche.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait, James dit aux autres " C'est maintenant ou jamais… souhaitez-moi bonne chance " et il se leva rapidement pour suivre Lily. Tenant une petite boite dans sa main, il entendit les murmures de bonne chance des autres alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles.

Une fois en haut, il pensa Ne t'affole pas James… Reste calme… Respire et il poussa la porte. Lily était agenouillée prés de son lit, en train de chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

En entrant dans la pièce, James frissonna Dieu qu'elle est belle… bon allons-y " Lily, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? " 

En se relevant elle le regarda " Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ? " 

En mordant sa lèvre il répondit " Je… Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé " il se concentra un moment sur sa respiration puis repris " Et je voulais te donner cela " et il lui tendit la petite boite.

En pensant Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si mignon Lily regarda le paquet cadeau et dit " James, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? "

En prenant son courage à deux mains il lui dit " Parce que je déteste me disputer avec toi… Je déteste ne pas pouvoir m'asseoir à coté de toi… Je déteste te voir et ne pas pouvoir te toucher " Il fit une pause pour essayer de voir sa réaction puis il dit " Et plus que tout parce que je t'aime ! "

En entendant cela Lily pris le paquet cadeau, l'ouvrit et trouva un beau bracelet en argent. Une larme lui échappa lorsqu'elle remarqua que les maillons étaient faits de L et de J entrelacés. James l'attira contre lui et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et lui dit " Je suis vraiment désolé Lily d'avoir été un tel imbécile. "

En entendant cela elle laissa échapper un petit rire " James, je suis désolée moi aussi… pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… Je t'aime James Potter " et elle l'embrassa. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui rendre son baiser, James et Lily se retrouvèrent en dessous d'une pile constituée de leurs amis.

En s'extirpant du tas James les regarda sévèrement et dit " Il n'y a donc aucune intimité dans cette fichue tour ? " puis ils s'assirent tous en riant et Sirius leur dit " Il était temps que vous vous remettiez ensemble… Vous êtes vraiment deux beaux idiots ! "

Le groupe d'amis passa le restant de la journée ensemble. Le dîner fut encore meilleur que d'habitude et Dumbledore avait fait de telle sorte que tout le monde mange à la même table. Sur le chemin du retour, ils regardaient tous avec joie les cadeaux qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les crackers que le Professeur Dumbledore leur avait donnés. 

De retour dans la tour, chacun alla se coucher, fatigué des événements de la journée et ayant été réveillé si tôt par Sirius. En haut des escaliers, Lily se blottit dans les bras de James et dit " Je te retrouve dans la salle commune dans 5 minutes… Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau. "

Alors que Lily descendit les escaliers, elle trouva James qui l'attendait dans la salle commune, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le canapé et lui tendit le paquet qui avait été oublié dans l'agitation de la matinée.

En détachant le papier d'emballage, James découvrit des vêtements de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, en voyant ses yeux briller, Lily lui dit " Je me suis dit que ça devrait faire l'affaire en attendant que tu aies les tiens. "

En les regardant avec surprise, James dit " Ce sont des vrais… pas le genre de truc que tu achètes en magasin "

Lily sourit " Et bien je connais un joueur de l'équipe d'Angleterre tu sais. "

Il mit ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres juste au-dessus des siennes il lui dit " Je les adore et je t'aime " et ils finirent le baiser qu'ils avaient commencer le matin même. Alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné, James glissa ses mains le long du dos de Lily pour la serrer contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'enchantement se réalisa. 

" Qu'est-ce que se passe ? " demanda Lily lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se serrer autour de son estomac. 

James était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, puis une note apparue sur les cuisses de Lily. Ils la prirent et la lurent ensemble.

{ Vous venez d'activer le charme de chasteté. Ce charme restera en action jusqu'à ce que la personne qui le porte ait atteint ses 18 ans. Son but est de protéger cette personne d'avances sexuelles et il ne sera activé que dans ces circonstances }

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, un cri perçant retentit dans la tour de Gryffondor et 5 adolescents arrivèrent en courant dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Lily en train de crier " ROWAN EVANS TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! ! ! " 

Remus regarda James et lui demanda " Qu'as-tu fait Cornedrue ? " mais James lui tendit la note en guise de réponse, puis en voyant le visage de Remus cria " Non… On était juste en train de s'embrasser… C'est tout ! "

Aggy s'approcha de Lily qui était assise, la tête entre ses mains, en train de murmurer des obscénités. " Lily, ça va aller ? "

Avec un air abasourdi, Lily lui répondit " C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu n'es pas celle qui va être habillée de fer à chaque fois que son petit ami s'approche d'elle, non ? " et devant l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire Lily se mit à rire.

* ~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

En entrant dans la salle commune, James trouva Lily assise à l'une des tables, travaillant avec ardeur.

En se glissant sur la chaise à coté d'elle, il dit " Sur quoi travailles-tu ? "

Elle bougea son bras afin qu'il puisse voir le papier qu'elle utilisait, James grimaça et Lily lui dit " Mon frère et ses amis vont payer " et elle tendit à James les feuilles rouges.

Pendant que James lisait la beuglante, Lily feuilletait le livre qui se trouvait à coté d'elle en souriant toute seule.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de lire, James lui redonna la lettre en lui demanda " Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? " en montrant le livre du doigt.

Mais avant de lui répondre, elle plaça la lettre sur la table et la dupliqua trois fois. Glissant les lettres dans des enveloppes du même rouge, elle leva sa baguette et, en jetant un coup d'œil au livre, elle donna un bref coup de poignet et jeta le sort.

James regarda les enveloppes changer de couleur pour devenir d'un vert pale. En prenant le livre, James fut stupéfait, il avait essayé de trouver ce livre durant des années mais il était censé ne plus être imprimé " Où as-tu trouvé ça Lily ? " lui demanda-t-il. 

Elle lui sourit et répondit " Phil… Il m'envoie toujours des livres… quelques-unes une de mes meilleures idées viennent de celui-là " en regardant James elle ajouta " C'est une bonne source d'inspiration ! "

James ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux l'exemplaire des Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups par Ivor Gotchu " Lily, est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ? " lui demanda-t-il. 

" Bien sur… du moment que tu ne le perds pas " et en lui envoyant un baiser elle se leva " A tout à l'heure, je dois aller à la volière pour envoyer ça " dit-elle en agitant les beuglantes qui étaient maintenant camouflées.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus, Sirius et Peter entrèrent dans le dortoir où ils trouvèrent James en train de lire sur son lit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as là Cornedrue ? " demanda Sirius en s'approchant du lit de James, puis il remarqua le sourire espiègle de ce dernier " Alors, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? "

James leur dit de s'asseoir et il retourna le livre afin qu'ils puissent voir la couverture et rit en voyant leur air incrédule.

" Mais où est-ce que tu as dégotté ça ? " lui demanda Remus en se penchant pour prendre le livre mais James le bougea avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. 

" Ma petite Lily flower l'avait " il fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps d'accuser le coup " Ça m'as donné une idée " il rouvrit le livre au chapitre qu'il était en train de lire et le tint de façon à ce que les autres puissent lire. " Cela devrait nous permettre de nous déplacer beaucoup plus facilement dans l'école. "

Le chapitre était intitulé FABRICATION D'UNE CARTE POUR LES MANIGANCEURS DE MAUVAIS COUPS.

" Cool ! " fut la seule réponse que James obtint des autres.

  
" OK les gars… sortez vos notes… et faisons une carte ! " sur ce les garçons firent le tour de la pièce, rassemblant les notes qu'ils avaient prises au cours des années sur les passages secret de Poudlard.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les garçons se consacrèrent à la réalisation de la carte des Maraudeurs. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Deux jours avant la fin des vacances, assise au petit déjeuner, Lily reçut les réponses qu'elle attendait. En regardant les enveloppes, elle reconnut l'écriture de Rowan et ouvrit celle-ci en premier.

Chère Lily flower,

Merci pour la Beuglante que j'ai d'ailleurs ouverte dans mon bureau puisque je n'avais pas réalisé de quoi il s'agissait.

N'en veux pas aux autres, c'était entièrement mon idée.

S'il te plaît ne soit pas en colère, j'essayais juste de te protéger (j'ai eu 17 ans moi aussi tu sais). Avec Papa et Maman qui ne sont plus là, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je veux juste éviter que quoique ce soit t'arrive tant que tu n'es pas prête.

Je suis vraiment désolé mais je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et j'espère que tu le comprendras (une fois que tu te seras calmée).

S'il te plaît pardonne-moi

Je t'embrasse

Rowan

En remettant la lettre dans son enveloppe, Lily sourit en pensant à son frère ouvrant la Beuglante au bureau et trouva que la punition avait été suffisante.

Elle ouvrit les trois autres lettres et trouva les même excuses, tout leur amour et leurs demandes de pardon. Lily avait toujours su qu'elle leur pardonnerait mais elle avait voulu les faire souffrir un peu.

En relevant la tête elle entendit " Lily… Ici la Terre " et réalisa qu'Aggy lui parlait.

" Des excuses de la part des gardiens de ma chasteté ! " dit Lily en rigolant quand elle vit leurs têtes. " Ça n'est pas si choquant… qu'est-ce que … " Lily fut interrompue lorsqu'une autre flopée de hibou vola vers elle et fit tomber quatre paquets sur la table, juste devant elle.

Elle les examina en rigolant " La culpabilité fait ressortir le meilleur coté des gens ! " Elle les ouvrit et y trouva une plume d'aigle, un nécessaire à balai, une grosse boite de bonbons et un nouveau livre.

Sirius la regarda " Un livre… Qui t'as envoyé ça ? "

Mais Lily sourit à l'air horrifié de Sirius " Phil… Il est peut-être joueur de Quidditch mais il a de très bons goûts en littérature " et en laissant échapper un petit rire elle tourna le livre afin qu'ils puissent voir le titre.

'SORTS ET CONTRES-SORTS PAR LE PROFESSEUR VINDICTUS VIRIDIAN'

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

__

Je vous remercie tous de continuer à lire cette histoire et je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour traduire le chapitre 8. J'espère faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir votre avis et en plus c'est motivant.

Merci

Elea

Chapitre 11 : Pauvre Severus…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

****

SM Claire : voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaît toujours autant. Et comme tu vois James n'a pas fait de grosse bêtise ! 

****

Sophie-Maria : Tu ne te trompes pas, elle a effectivement fait ça pour rendre James jaloux (heureusement !) Comme tu le voulais, les petits amoureux se sont remis ensemble ! Alors tout va pour le mieux, enfin presque.

****

septra venus : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

****

bayram : Et bien voilà la suite et les voilà réconciliés ! 

****

laz27 : comme tu vois je m'accroche, même si je mets assez longtemps entre chaque chapitre. J'espère tout traduire mais bon on verra bien, par contre pour les NC17, ils ne seront pas traduits, je ferais seulement un résumé. Merci pour tes reviews et pour tes encouragements. 

****

Hedouwi : Merci pour ta review !

****

Chloé : Salut la miss ! Comment ça va ? Tu vois tu l'as eu ta réponse pour le charme, c'était pas la peine de pleurer ! Tu vois apparemment Jamsie à suivit ton conseil, il a mit sa fierté de coté ! lol ! Désolé pour le Bal mais justement c'est ça qui donne du piquant au chapitre ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de celui là !

****

Ayla : Désolée de ne pas aller plus vite. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu

****

Lunarde : Voilà la suite ! 

****

LoULoU : Merci pour tes reviews !

****

Céline : Merci pour tes félicitations. En ce qui concerne ta remarque, je sais que c'est vrai que ça peut faire bizarre, mais comme tu l'a dit je ne fais que traduire. Enfin pour défendre l'auteur, je pense que je pourrais dire que Lily est probablement si bouleversée que lorsqu'elle se réveille elle est sous le choc et qu'elle cherche peut être à se convaincre que ses parents ne sont pas morts, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar en se rattachant à des banalités, enfin voilà… 

****

Lied : C'est moi qui te remercie de suivre et de reviewer ma traduction. Sinon il n'y a pas de quoi, je fais ça surtout parce que ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant.

****

lilou lilou : Contente que ça te plaise, merci pour tes reviews et pour tes multiples félicitations, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive pour traduire la suite. Et par contre je te détrompe, comme tu as pu le voir ça n'est pas le sort des frères qui a fait rompre Lily et James.

****

jaligny : Merci pour tes encoragements et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps.

****

Charlie : Merci pour ta review et désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite. 

****

aurelie : Merci pour ta review !

****

Fumsek2 : Merci pour ta review !

****

Melepha : Merci pour ta review et je désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite.


	11. Pauvre Severus

__

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à JK Rowling. Par ailleurs l'histoire est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot.

Merci à Naia 

Petits mots à la fin pour les reviewers (+ toutes mes excuses) 

Bonne lecture

PAUVRE SEVERUS

En regardant les élèves de retour de vacances remplir la tour de Gryffondor, Aggy, James, Lily et Remus ronchonnèrent après les préfets de septième année qui leur disaient que c'était leur boulot de s'occuper des premières années et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient à l'heure dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. 

En se séparant en paires, ils rassemblèrent les élèves surexcités et les conduisirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, étant connue pour s'énerver facilement, Aggy finit par perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

En sortant sa baguette, elle fit jaillir une pluie d'étoiles dorées dans les airs " D'ACCORD VOUS TOUTES… FERMEZ-LA ET DEBALLEZ VOS AFFAIRES, TOUT DE SUITE ! " cria-t-elle aux filles de première année qui étaient maintenant terrifiées. 

Lily, adossée à la porte, riait en voyant son amie frustrée et en colère et se demandait comment elle avait pu finir préfète.

Toute rouge, Aggy se dirigea vers Lily " Ce boulot me rend folle… pas étonnant que les septièmes années nous le fassent faire ! " mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un éclat de rire et un " Calme-toi Aggy "

Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent pour regarder dans la pièce, les deux filles furent satisfaites de voir une rangée de premières années avec leurs bagages entièrement défaits. 

Lily leur sourit et dit " Bien joué… Maintenant direction la Grande Salle "

En regardant les filles passer tranquillement en file indienne devant elles, Lily et Aggy jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le dortoir des garçons. " Allez viens, allons les aider ou nous allons y passer la nuit " dit Lily et elles poussèrent la porte du dortoir des garçons de première année. En riant devant le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur, Lily s'inclina légèrement devant Aggy et lui dit " Je te laisse faire… puis-je ? "

En levant les yeux au ciel, Aggy se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la pièce et en deux secondes le scénario du dortoir des filles se répéta. James set Remus rejoignirent Lily sur le pas de la porte.

Cela ne fut pas long avant que les quatre préfets ne se dirigent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Remus qui tenait la main d'Aggy lui dit en riant " Tu es vraiment effrayante des fois… tu le savais ? "

" Et tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! " lui dit-elle avec une grimace malicieuse. Elle jeta un bref regard à Lily puis les deux filles s'inclinèrent devant leurs petits amis et partirent en courant dans le couloir. En passant les portes de la Grande Salle comme deux tornades, Lily et Aggy stoppèrent puis se dirigèrent calmement vers leurs amis. Des rires éclatèrent quand Remus et James arrivèrent avec un fracas épouvantable dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, les filles reçurent chacune une claque sur les fesses puis ils les dépassèrent et s'assirent.

Avec des sourires sereins sur leurs visages, Lily et Aggy s'assirent à leur place et d'un même élan embrassèrent, l'une James et l'autre Remus, délicatement sur la joue puis leur pincèrent fortement le bras, ce qui provoqua l'euphorie de leurs amis.

Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, Marie sortit un petit paquet qu'elle tendit à Lily " Ça a été laissé pour toi sur la table "

Lily le prit et dit " Qui l'a laissé ? " en regardant le beau paquet cadeaux.

Marie répondit " Je ne sais pas, c'était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés… on dirait que tu as un admirateur secret ! " et elle leva les sourcils en regardant son amie.

Alors qu'elle déballait le paquet, Lily lui dit " Ne sois pas stupide… tout le monde sait que je sors avec James " mais Lily sentit son estomac se serrer lorsqu'elle vit la petite boite avec un L en émeraude incrustée sur le dessus. En soulevant le couvercle, elle vit qu'une note se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Chère Lily

J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux Noël

Bisous

Severus

Tenant toujours la note, Lily cacha son visage dans ses mains. Autant elle avait détesté Severus, autant elle était touchée par le cadeau. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait seulement été au bal de Noël avec lui pour faire enrager James.

" Allez Lily… De qui est-ce ? " C'était Aggy, incapable de leur dire, Lily tendit la note à Aggy. En le lisant, Aggy comprit immédiatement pourquoi Lily était choquée.

" Et bien… de qui est-ce ? " James commençait à être légèrement irrité.

Aggy donna un coup de coude à Lily qui releva la tête et dit " Severus Rogue " Revenant à la réalité, Lily attrapa le bras de James " James, laisse… je vais m'en occuper "

Mais James la regarda d'un air confus " Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Rogue t'envoie-t-il un cadeau ?… Et pourquoi es-tu si triste à cause de ça ? "

En levant les yeux au ciel, Aggy lui dit " James, ne sois pas lourd… réfléchit un peu… Quand Rogue a-t-il vu Lily pour la dernière fois ? "

Voyant qu'il était toujours aussi perdu, Lily murmura " Le bal de Noël… c'était mon cavalier " En jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, elle aperçut Rogue, il regardait fixement son assiette " Oh merde… quelle connerie j'ai faite "

En comprenant finalement, James dit " Lily, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire… c'est Rogue "

En secouant la tête elle dit " C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite… Il pensait que c'était sérieux " en regardant le plafond elle ajouta " Il n'est pas si mauvais… vraiment… Au bal il a été aimable et agréable… même Rogue ne mérite pas ça "

A ce moment la nourriture arriva et le sujet de Rogue fut oublié. Alors que le dîner s'achevait, Lily décida qu'elle devait régler ça ce soir et elle garda un œil sur les Serpentards. En voyant Rogue quitter la Grande Salle, Lily dit aux autres en secouant la boite " Je vais y aller et m'occuper de ça " 

" Je viens avec toi " dit James

" Non… Donne-moi 10 minutes puis je te retrouve dehors… OK ? " lui dit-elle et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Elle passa la porte quelques secondes après Rogue.

" Severus, est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? " lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau.

" Pas besoin… J'ai vu que toi et James étiez de nouveau ensembles " dit-il sans la regarder, mais lorsque Lily fit mine de vouloir lui redonner le cadeau, il dit " Non, s'il te plaît, garde le… il a été fait pour toi "

" Severus, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer " et elle prit sa main pour l'empêcher de partir " Je reconnais que je n'ai accepté ce rendez-vous dans le seul but de faire revenir James "

" En vous voyant ce soir… j'avais compris " puis il haussa les épaules " c'était stupide de ma part de ne pas y avoir pensé "

Horrifiée par son air peiné, Lily lui dit " Ce n'était pas stupide… je suis désolée… Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser " et elle lui prit le bras " je suis vraiment désolée, tu as été aimable et gentil avec moi au bal, un parfait gentleman " 

" Merci " fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

" Severus… Je suis désolée " elle relâcha son bras et le regarda se diriger vers les cachots.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James était derrière elle et l'entourait de ses bras " Ça va ? " 

En se blottissant contre lui elle dit " Oui " et ils s'en retournèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant.

Au fait si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de le laisser votre mail ou de signer la review.

Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça me motive.

Merci

Elea

Chapitre 12 : Vive le printemps !

__

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**_Melepha_****_ : _**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'était trop bête, mais ça donne un peu de piquant à la fic ! Merci pour ton soutien.

****

Sumiré : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant. 

**__**

Ange : bon et bien je pense que tu n'as pas été déçue par la tête de Rogue ! comme tu l'as si bien dit, le pauvre… 

**__**

Lilou : Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours. Pour le sort, il faut les comprendre, ils font de leur mieux pour protéger leur petite Lily Flower, et puis ça donne lieu à des situation assez cocasses ! Merci pour tes encouragements.

**__**

Dame lune : Et bien voilà la suite !

Varda : merci pour ta review. Tu es bien dure avec Lily, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ? ! Et puis les pauvres frères, après tout, ils ne veulent que protéger Lily ! Et puis c'est assez marrant non ? ! J'espère que la suite t'a plut.

Detracco : Je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur. Pour le sort de chasteté, je te laisse à tes hypothèses, nous verrons si elles sont vérifiées avec la suite de la fic ! 

****

Claire : Merci pour ta review

****

Fleur de lys : salut Chloé, enfin non Fleur de Lys (c'est pas mal comme pseudo !) Comme d'habitude un longue review ! ça me fait énormément plaisir bien su. Bon je vais essayer de répondre à tout sans rien oublier : * Pauvre Rogue, comment oses tu douter du fait qu'il soit bon danseur ! lol ! Ne t'inquiètes pas moi non plus je ne suis pas une fan de Rogue, mais bon le pauvre… * c'est vrai que le charme rend la scène un peu comique mais pour ce qu'ils ferons, seul l'avenir nous le dira ! * La carte c'est vrai qu'on n'en parle pas beaucoup mais bon… J'attends ta review avec impatience bien sur.


	12. Vive le printemps!

_Disclaimer__ : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à JK Rowling. Par ailleurs l'histoire est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot._

_Merci à Naia_

_Je tiens tout particulièrement à m'excuser pour le délai, car c'est vrai j'ai mis très très longtemps mais comme je vous l'ai dis je privilégie mes études (et j'ai bien fais car j'ai eu mon bac !) alors j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rancune. Et puis une fois le bac passé il y a eu HP5 qui est sortit en anglais donc forcément pendant que je lisais je ne pouvais pas traduire. Alors voila je m'excuse pour ce tres long retard._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, d'autant plus plus qu'il met un peu de piment dans la vie des 8 Gryffondors, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire !_

_Comme toujours les petits mots pour les reviewers sont à la fin._

_Bonne lecture_

**VIVE LE PRINTEMPS **

La vie était redevenue calme après Noël et Lily et James sortaient de nouveau ensemble.

Tout le monde savourait la paix qui régnait dans la tour de Gryffondor et espérait que cela allait durer. Mais, alors que le printemps approchait, ils commencèrent à s'agiter un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? » demanda Sirius sans viser quelqu'un en particulier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui répondit Annie d'un air confus.

« Quand avons-nous fait une farce pour la dernière fois ?... Ça fait presque une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de retenue ! » grommela-t-il ce qui fit rire les autres.

« OK… quelqu'un a une idée ? » demanda James, « ça me ferait mal au cœur de laisser Sirius sans retenue ! »

Les filles n'écoutaient pas vraiment et étaient occupées à discuter du fait que le printemps approchait et de la nouvelle mode dans « Jeune Sorcière » 

« Eh Oh vous nous entendez les filles ? » leur cria Remus et Aggy haussa les épaules « On essaye de préparer une farce ici ! »

Les filles se rassemblèrent de manière à exclure les garçons et Aggy leur murmura quelque chose qui les fit rire. En se retournant vers les garçons elle dit « Nous avons une idée… ça vous intéresse ? »

Mais, sans attendre la réponse elle continua « Et bien c'est le printemps alors apprenons aux Serpentards les joies du printemps ! » Les garçons lui firent signe de continuer. « Nous aurons besoin d'une potion enchantée… de telle façon que quiconque en boira sera rempli de la joie du printemps dés l'instant qu'il entendra le mot … printemps » En voyant les signes de tête approbateurs, elle continua « Ensuite, nous ajouterons un charme qui provoquera chez la personne ayant bu la potion le développement des attributs physiques de…pourquoi pas d'un agneau… disons au bout de la cinquième activation de l'enchantement. » 

Un sourire connu de tous apparu sur le visage de Sirius « J'adore ce plan… mais il faudra que le final ait lieu dans la Grande Salle durant le petit déjeuner ou le dîner »

Lily ajouta son grain de sel « Durant le dîner (il y a plus de monde dans la Grande Salle)… et lorsque la transformation aura lieu, il chanteront tous 'Spring, Spring, Spring' » 

(ndlt : spring = printemps, et cette chanson est extraite de « Seven brides for seven brothers » avec Doris Day )

« La seule question restante est QUI ? » termina Marie.

En souriant Sirius dit « Le seul l'unique Rogue ! »

James jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily et, même s'il détestait l'amitié qu'elle avait développée envers Rogue, il détestait encore plus la voir mal à l'aise, il prit donc la parole « Non… Prenons Malfoy à la place… Ce crétin m'a énervé récemment » et il sourit à Lily qui sembla soulagée.

Le plan était prêt : Sirius devrait récupérer les ingrédients pour la potion, Peter et Remus la préparerait. Aggy, Lily et James s'occuperaient de l'enchantement (un peu de métamorphose était nécessaire, c'est pourquoi James était inclus) et cela serait à Marie et Annie de faire boire la potion à Malfoy.

Deux semaines plus tard, le plan fut mis en action. Prétendant aller parler à quelqu'un à la table des Poufsouffles, Marie parvint à rentrer dans Malfoy et à répandre son jus de citrouille sur ses vêtements. 

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se plaindre, Annie et Marie s'étaient retournées vers lui et lui souriaient. Annie sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et enleva rapidement le jus de ses vêtements en commérant sur la maladresse de Marie, pendant que cette dernière lui servait un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Marie arrivaient à peine à se retenir de rire non seulement à l'idée de ce qu'elles avaient fait mais aussi à cause de l'air surpris sur le visage de Malfoy qui la faisait mourir de rire. Elle lui dit un dernier 'je suis vraiment désolée', attrapa le bras d'Annie et courut vers la table des Gryffondors où leurs amis avaient assisté à la scène.

Sirius les regarda et dit « Quelles merveilleuses actrices nous avons là » et Marie ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en rigolant avec Annie, les autres regardaient la table des Serpentards avec attention et lorsque Malfoy but le jus de citrouille que Marie lui avait servi, un 'ouais' s'éleva du petit groupe de Gryffondors qui, en remarquant les regards intrigués qu'ils s'attirèrent retrouvèrent rapidement leur calme.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

En quittant la Grande Salle, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de crier « Hey Malfoy… tu profites bien de ce merveilleux temps que nous apporte le printemps ? »

Les huit Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Malfoy poursuivit son chemin le long du couloir en couvrant Sirius d'obscénités. Les seuls cours qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui étaient en commun avec les Serpentards, ils purent donc garder un oeil sur Malfoy afin de s'assurer que le final ne soit pas déclanché trop tôt.

C'étaient vraiment drôle de regarder Malfoy se trémousser en Métamorphose, ce qui lui valut une retenue de la part de McGonagall, perdre 10 points en potions car il gambadait dans la classe, et se faire virer de la bibliothèque car il sautillait dans la section des enchantements. Lorsque le dîner arriva, les Gryffondors étaient soulagés, en effet suivre Malfoy toute la journée n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Le dîner suivait son cours calmement jusqu'à ce que le dessert fut servi et que Sirius donne le coup final.

En souriant aux autres, il poussa sa chaise et grimpa dessus. Les bras en l'air il cria « Je voudrais juste dire que nous sommes dans la meilleure saison de l'année, j'adore le PRINTEMPS » puis il salua les élèves qui rigolaient ( car Sirius était toujours en train de faire quelque chose de stupide)

Rapidement, l'attention générale se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards où un grand blond de cinquième année était en train de développer des oreilles touffues et de se recouvrir de petites bouclettes laineuses. Alors que les premiers regards choqués se transformaient rapidement en sourires, les Serpentards se levèrent et se mirent à sautiller tout autour de la salle en chantant et les sourires devinrent alors des éclats de rires.

Seule Professeur Greenhaulgh ne semblait pas trouver cela amusant et il lui fallut un certain temps pour attirer l'attention du Professeur Dumbledore. En la remarquant, il se leva rapidement et, d'un léger mouvement de baguette magique rendit à Malfoy son état normal.

Alors que le garçon retournait à sa place, Dumbledore sourit et murmura au professeur McGonagall « Une plaisanterie remarquable... J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle provient de votre maison Minerva ». Ils regardèrent tout deux vers les Maraudeurs et elle ne pu qu'acquiescer en regardant les huit sixième années être féliciter par le reste de la maison.

« Excusez moi Professeur mais j'espère que ce scandaleux manque de respect envers mes élèves et envers le nom de Serpentards ne restera pas impuni » S'exclama la professeur Greenhaulgh qui avait elle aussi remarqué la scène qui se déroulait à la table des Gryffondors.

En acquiescant d'un signe de tête, le professeur Dumbledore se leva « J'aimerais voir les élèves suivants dans mon bureau immédiatement après le dîner : Agathe Court (Aggy frémit en l'entendant utiliser son nom dans son intégralité), Marie Devon, Lily Evans, Annie Ryan, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. » Il se rassit et finit sa part de tarte.

En quittant la Grande Salle, Dumbledore leur fit signe de le suivre. En se levant, ils entendirent Malfoy et le reste de la table des Serpentards se moquer d'eux. Mais ils furent arrêtés dans leur lancée lorsque la ligne de Gryffondors leur tira la langue et sortit de la Grande Salle à la suite de Dumbledore sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des autres élèves 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, la seule personne à être vraiment contente était Sirius : Une semaine entière de retenue allait l'aider dans sa quête pour le titre de l'école.

_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * _

_Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant._

_Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de le laisser votre mail ou de signer la review._

_Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça me motive._

_Merci_

_Elea___

_Chapitre 13 : Rencontre avec les Parents_

_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * _

**_Dame Lune_**_ : Merci pour ta review et je suis d'accord avec toi Pauvre Lily et pauvre Severus (même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur !)_

**_Fleur de Lys _**_: merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review. Mais maintenant il va falloir que j'arrive à y répondre sans rien oublier lol ! Pour Lily et James c'est sur que c'est un beau couple, et puis de toute façon même si on ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux c'est l'un des seul du bouquin, les autres n'existent que dans les fics. Sinon pour ce qui est de mieux les connaître dans les bouquins, un peu de patience, tu auras plus de détaille dans le 5eme volume. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui concerne la réaction de James pour le cadeau et moi non plus je ne suis pas une grande fan de Rogue, mais bon le pauvre quand même… Encore merci pour tes review, c'est super sympa._

_Bisous _

_ELea___

**_Angyounette_******_: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Je ne sais pas trop pour Josh Creevey car je ne suis pas l'auteur, seulement la traductrice. Mais je pense que ça peut être un cousin très éloigné, tu sais c'est assez bizarre la généalogie. Merci pour ta review_

**_Lilou_****_ :Merci_**_ Merci Merci ! lol ! Tes 3 review sont vraiment géniales surtout la 2eme avec les 9 pages et demi de STP ça m'a fait trop rire !Enfin donc voila finalement le chapitre 12,   encore désolée pour le délai. Et merci pour tes encouragement pour le bac._

**_Je n'ai pas un nom/sophie _**_: hello, I didn't really understand your review. __So if you want any more details don't mind sending me a mail in English. Bye._

**_Fleur Delacourt_**_: merci beaucoup pour tes 2  review, ça fait plaisir et c'est ça qui donne envie d'écrire._

**_Siria_****_ Potter : _**_Merci pour tes encouragement et comme tu voies je n'ai pas oublié de poster le chapitre 12 !_


	13. Rencontre avec les parents

_Disclaimer__ : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à JK Rowling. Par ailleurs l'histoire est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot._

_Merci à Naia (qui devrait avoir une conversation avec son ami Mendel)_

_Je m'excuse (comme toujours vous allez dire) pour le délai. Mais bon il y a eu les vacances certes mais pour tout dire ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré. Celui qui suit est mieux et celui d'après encore mieux mais bon chaque chose en son temps, je ne vais pas tout vous dire._

_Enfin même si ce n'est pas mon préféré j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Et je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis toujours Elea même si mon pseudo est Helea, c'est juste pour m'adapter aux lois de FF._

_Comme toujours les petits mots à la fin pour les reviewer._

_Bonne lecture._

**RENCONTRE AVEC LES PARENTS**

Pâques arriva avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte et Lily était en train de faire ses valises. Elle allait chez Jeanne pour la quasi-totalité des 2 semaines. Cette dernière l'avait invitée afin qu'elle puisse aller essayer sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. La seule autre personne du groupe qui rentrait à la maison était James.

Debout au milieu du dortoir des filles, Lily commençait à paniquer en cherchant dans sa garde-robe quelque chose de potable à emporter. 

« Oh mon Dieu… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien à me mettre ?... S'il vous plaît aidez moi ! » gémit-elle à l'intention de ses amies.

« Lily calme toi… Tu as des tas de fringues ! » lui dit Annie

En jetant quelques vêtements moldus dans sa malle, Lily lui répondit « Oui pour aller chez 

Jeanne mais je vais aussi rencontrer les parents de James au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !!! »

Aggy ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner « Non Lily… Comment pourrait-on oublier… tu nous l'as dit au moins une centaine de fois ce matin ! »

En entendant cela, Lily revint à la réalité « Désolée les filles… Je suis juste un peu nerveuse de rencontrer les parents de James pour la première fois. »  

« Mais tu as déjà rencontré sa mère… alors quel est le problème ? » lui demanda Marie surprise.

Lily fronça les sourcils « Oui mais pas en tant que la petite amie de son petit garçon chéri. »

Aggy décida que s'en était assez et prit la responsabilité de faire la malle de Lily. En une demi heure elle avait fait le tour de leurs garde-robes et préparé quelque chose pour chaque circonstance.

James toqua à la porte du dortoir des filles et l'ouvrit « Tu es prête ?... Nous devons descendre dans l'entrée, les calèches doivent arriver dans 15 minutes. »

Lily lui sourit « Oui, tout est prêt » et elle se retourna pour dire au revoir à ses amies et murmurer un merci à Aggy. Ordonnant à sa valise de la suivre, Lily quitta le dortoir avec ses bagages flottant derrière elle.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Le Poudlard express n'était pas beaucoup rempli, la plupart des élèves préféraient rester à l'école pour Pâques afin de préparer les examens.

Assis dans le compartiment habituel des Maraudeurs, James entoura Lily et la serra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et le cadeau que son frère lui avait laissé à Noël ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Lily lui dit en riant « Nous ferions mieux de réviser un peu… nous n'en aurons plus vraiment le temps une fois à la maison. »

James accepta à contrecoeur et ils se mirent à réviser en s'interrogeant à tour de rôle sur les différents sujets.

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de King's Cross, Lily et James rangèrent leurs livres, James serra Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de descendre.

Alors qu'ils déchargeaient leurs malles, Lily vit Jeanne s'approcher et lui fit signe.

« Salut… Merci de venir me chercher et de m'avoir invitée pour les vacances » dit Lily en serrant Jeanne dans ses bras.

« Ça me fait plaisir… Alors tu dois être James ? » dit Jeanne en souriant au jeune homme de 17 ans et en pensant Bien joué Lily… il est très mignon ! 

En lui tendant sa main, James lui répondit « Bonjour… Content de vous rencontrer » puis en serrant la main de Jeanne il ajouta « C'est toujours d'accord pour que je passe chercher Lily vendredi ? »

Alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête il dit « Oh voilà ma mère… A vendredi » en serrant la main de Lily il dit « Salut » et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit où sa mère attendait.

En voyant la tête de Jeanne Lily sourit et dit « Quoi ? »

Jeanne plaça son bras autour des épaules de Lily et répondit « Rien… Aller viens, allons chercher un taxi » et elles se dirigèrent vers la barrière.    

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lily adorait l'appartement de Jeanne, il était tellement chic. Après avoir déballé ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda Jeanne.

« Oui s'il te plaît… Est-ce que Phil arrive bientôt ? » demanda Lily.

En lui tendant un verre, elle répondit « Tu sais je n'en suis pas sure… Il m'a semblé un peu nerveux quand je le lui ai demandé… C'est étrange, normalement il aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de te voir, en plus tu ne devais pas t'entraîner avec lui cette semaine ? »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire et pensa Il ne lui a pas dit ! , « Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Jeanne semblait un peu perdue.

« Oui, je dois m'entraîner cette semaine et je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur la raison du comportement de Phil » En riant intérieurement, Lily expliqua à Jeanne ce que les garçons avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient venus à Poudlard avant Noël. 

Jeanne fut choquée « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont pu faire ça !... Attends un peu que je lui mette la main dessus ! »

Mais Lily rigola « c'est bon… Je leur ai pardonné… Pas oublié mais pardonné ! » et un sourire malin apparu sur son visage. Lily raconta à Jeanne l'épisode des beuglantes et des lettres d'excuses qu'elle avait reçues en retour.

Le lundi suivant, on pouvait trouver Lily et Jeanne au Chemin de Traverse chez Madame Makin en train d'essayer des habits de mariage traditionnels et de se décider pour un style, une couleur et un tissu. Madame Makin fut d'accord pour préparer les robes pour un essayage à la fin de la semaine, et elles prirent donc un rendez-vous. Alors qu'elles quittaient la boutique, Lily vit une robe vert émeraude et revint sur ses pas pour la regarder.

« Allez, essaye là ! » lui dit Jeanne d'un ton encourageant.

En regardant l'étiquette, Lily lui répondit « Je n'ai pas les moyens de me l'acheter… ça me rendre malade de l'essayer et de ne pas pouvoir l'emporter. »

Mais en entendant cela, Jeanne secoua une petite clé sous son nez « Je suis sur que notre cher Philip peut te l'offrir » et en riant elle poussa Lily vers les cabines d'essayage. En sortant des cabines quelques instants plus tard, Lily s'aperçut que Jeanne et Madame Makin étaient bouche bée.

« Et bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle mais la réponse qu'elle obtint fut Jeanne se tournant vers Madame Makin pour lui dire « On la prend »

 * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Phil redoutait l'arrivée du mardi, il devrait faire face à Lily mais la seule chose dont il était sur c'est qu'il n'allait pas le faire tout seul. Il s'était arrangé pour arriver avec Richard chez Jeanne pour emmener Lily à l'entraînement.

Ensemble, les deux hommes transplanèrent dans l'appartement de Jeanne pour trouver Lily en tenue de Quidditch en train de les attendre, les bras croisés et un air sévère sur le visage. Du point de vue de Lily, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour ne pas rire devant leur air terrifié lorsqu'ils la virent. 

« Salut Lily flower, tu est prête ? » essaya Phil et Richard lui sourit.

En jetant un coup d'oeil vers Jeanne et en la voyant cachée derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Lily ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

Finalement Lily dit « Vous faîtes des têtes… Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo ! » et elle recommença à rire.

En regardant Phil, Richard commença à rire à son tour « Tu es un monstre… on redoutait de te voir ! »

« Vous étiez vraiment chanceux que je sois coincée à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël » et elle s'avança pour leur faire la bise. « mais j'ai appris à vivre avec… Pas que j'ai eu le choix n'est-ce pas »

Et les deux hommes gênés, recommencèrent à grimacer mais ce fut Jeanne qui arrêta la torture en disant « Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez y aller ou vous allez être en retard. » 

En embrassant Phil, elle leur dit au revoir et les regard entrer dans la cheminée puis disparaître.

Le reste de a semaine passa rapidement et le vendredi matin arriva. Lily faisait ses bagages pour aller chez James. Pile à l'heure, James sortit de la cheminée.

« Salut… Tu es prête ? » dit James avec l'un de ses fameux sourires et il l'embrassa sur la joue, « Bonjour Jeanne… Je promets que je la ramène lundi… ok ? »

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir James » puis en se retournant vers Lily elle dit « Amuse-toi bien et à lundi »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée, James dit « J'habite à Archer's Lodge, ok » Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En faisant signe au revoir à Jeanne, James partit le premier avec les valises de Lily puis cette dernière suivit son exemple et entra dans le foyer. 

(Ndlt : vous pouvez traduire Archer's Lodge par la maison de l'archer mais j'ai trouvé que cela perdait son charme avec la traduction)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lorsque le tourbillon s'acheva, Lily fit un pas en avant pour sortir du feu mais trébucha et fut rattrapée par James.

Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut « Mon Dieu, je déteste utiliser la poudre de cheminette. »

James rigola « Allez viens, allons voir ma mère et ensuite je te montrerais ta chambre. » Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans un très grand hall où il laissa son sac, puis il la conduisit vers une autre porte.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Mme Potter en train de donner des instructions à un petit groupe d'Elfes de Maison. En se tournant pour voire de qui il s'agissait, elle regarda son fils et son invitée et pensa Elle est devenue une ravissante jeune fille… 

James a beaucoup de chance… il a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle 

« Bonjour… ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » puis en se tournant vers James elle ajouta « Montre sa chambre à Lily et fait la visiter afin qu'elle sache où tout se trouve »

En acquiesçant il sourit et dit « On peut espérer avoir un goûter ? »

« Oui, j'aurais préparer quelque chose dans le salon pour vous lorsque vous descendrez » et en levant les yeux au ciel elle pensa Ah… les hommes et la nourriture…

Lily sourit et dit « Merci de m'avoir invitée Mme Potter… C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Eleanor Potter pensa J'aime bien cette fille « Tu es la bienvenue et tu peux venir quand tu voudra Lily » et sur ce, elle les poussa hors de la cuisine.

Suivant James, Lily fut conduite dans le hall puis en haute d'un grand escalier. En haut, James tourna sur la gauche et ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir puis il monta trois marches avant d'ouvrir une porte.

En lui souriant il dit « Nous y voilà, j'espère que ça te convient »

Lily était immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, c'était une chambre magnifique. La lumière filtrait légèrement au travers des rideaux, inondant la pièce d'une lueur dorée qui faisait scintiller les murs. Le lit à baldaquin avait de beaux rideaux crème et roses, avec un dessus de lit assortit et la pièce faisait penser au style campagnard français.

« James, c'est magnifique »

En la poussant dans la chambre, il l'aida à défaire ses valises, s'assit sur le lit et dit « Prête pour une visite guidée ?... Je vais juste te montrer la maison dans ses grandes lignes. »

En se levant, il se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, elle vit une salle de bain. Il l'emmena ensuite hors de la pièce. Il lui montra où se trouvaient sa chambre (juste à coté de la sienne) et celle de ses parents. En repartant vers les escaliers, il montra sa droite et lui dit qu'il y avait encore une série de chambres d'amis. Une fois en bas, il lui fit visiter la bibliothèque (Lily pensa qu'elle était au paradis, c'était immense), lui indiqua la porte du bureau de son père et la salle à manger, puis il l'emmena dans le salon.

« James, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ta maison était si grande et si belle »

En se dirigeant vers le chariot à thé, il répondit « Je ne la conçoit pas vraiment comme ça, c'est juste chez moi » En posant le plateau par terre devant la cheminée, il fit signe à Lily de s'asseoir. C'est comme cela que Mme Potter trouva les deux jeunes gens en train de manger les sandwiches et les cakes qu'elle avait préparés. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte elle pensa James est rayonnant… Ils font un merveilleux couple… l'amour et elle entra dans la pièce.

« James, nous avons des chaises ! » et en s'asseyant prés d'eux elle ajouta « Ta chambre te plaît Lily ? »

« Oh oui… elle est magnifique Mme Potter… Merci »

« James, une fois que vous aurez finit, pourquoi ne montrerais tu pas le jardin à Lily ? » lui dit-elle « Mais soyez de retour pour le dîner. »

En la regardant, il dit « Est-ce que Papa sera là ce soir ? »

« Non mon chéri, mais il y aura Rachel et Eric. » et elle sourit

James jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily puis revint à sa mère « Cool… Je ne les ais pas vu depuis des siècles… A quelle heure arrivent-ils ? »

« Ils devraient être là juste à l'heure pour le dîner » et elle lui peigna les cheveux avec ses doigts « Vous avez fini (elle les regarda acquiescer) bien alors allez dehors. »

Lily en fut pour encore plus de surprises les jardins étaient immenses et aussi magnifiques que la maison. 

Allongée sur son lit cette nuit là, Lily pensa La mère de James est très bien et sa soeur est très gentille. Il n'y a plus que son père à rencontrer… Je me demande comment il est ?... James ne parle pas beaucoup de lui et elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

 * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Le samedi matin passa comme sur un nuage pour Lily et ce ne fut que durant l'après-midi que Lily sentit son sentiment de panique réapparaître. La fête commençait à 17 heures et si cela avait quoique ce soit à voir avec la maison, ça promettait d'être grandiose. En ouvrant la porte de sa garde-robe, Lily s'assit sur son lit et regarda dans le vide en pensant Est-ce que la robe que je viens d'acheter ira ou est-ce que je dois porter celle d'Aggy mais à se moment quelqu'un vint à son secours. En se retournant vers sa porte où quelqu'un toquait, Lily cria 

« Entrez » et vit Rachel.

« Salut Lily… ça va ?... Eric et James font une partie d'échec alors j'ai pensé à venir voir ce que tu faisais. 

Lily lui sourit « Oh pas grand-chose… J'étais juste assise là en train de paniquer pour ce soir… Tu sais le truc classique… Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?... Est-ce que je vais me ridiculiser ? » et elle partit à la renverse sur son lit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Rachel est là pour t'aider… ça fait des années que je n'ai pas une après-midi entre filles » et elle tira Lily hors du lit et lui demanda « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose d'abord ? »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Bien sûr » en espérant qu'il ne s'agirait pas de quelque chose sur James.

En étudiant le visage de Lily elle dit « Tu as mentionné le fait que tu avais un frère hier soir… ça ne serait pas Rowan Evans par hasard ? »

« Oui… tu étais avec lui à Poudlard ? » en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise chose.

« Il avait un an de plus que moi » et en grimaçant d'un air malin elle ajouta « Il est toujours aussi mignon ? » et éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Lily. Les deux filles passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de vêtements et Rachel raconta quelques histoires à Lily au sujet de James lorsqu'il était petit.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lily se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et pensa Oh mon Dieu, il est l'heure et alla ouvrir la porte mais fut surprise de trouver Rachel et non James.

« Salut Rachel… Je m'attendait à voir James »

« C'est une idée de ma mère... elle veut qu'on la retrouve dans sa chambre pour descendre toutes en même temps. » Rachel tendit sa main vers Lily « Si tu es prêtes, allons voir ce qu'elle prépare. »

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvèrent rapidement en train d'être inspectées par Mme Potter. « Vous êtes toutes les deux superbes… Oh ça va être génial ! »

En riant elle dit « J'ai juste pensé qu'il serait bien que les trois femmes Potter fassent une entrée éclatante… Tu sais, descendre les escalier pendant que leurs hommes attendent en bas » et elle fit un clin d'oeil à Lily qui était plus que surprise.

Pendant ce temps James entrait dans le bureau de son père « Bonjour Papa… Eric… Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce que maman prépare ? »

En se levant de sa chaise, Mr Potter avança vers son fils et lui répondit « Non… Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée mais connaissant ta mère ça va être théâtral c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » Eric secoua simplement la tête.    

En serrant son père dans ses bras James lui dit « Joyeux anniversaire Papa… ça me fait plaisir de te voir » et en le regardant de la tête au pieds il ajouta « Pas mal ton costume »

En passant sa main dessus M. Potter sourit et dit « Cadeau d'anniversaire de ta mère… Alors James comment ça va à l'école ? Et je crois que tu as amené une invitée avec toi, pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur ce sujet ? » Harold Potter sourit en voyant son grand garçon rougir.

« L'école se passe bien… et oui Maman a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour que j'invite Lily à la fête » James se sentit bégayer légèrement.

« Bien… Comment est-elle ? » en riant tout bas de voir son fils mal à l'aise Harold Potter lui donna un coup de coude.

« Elle est très gentille, tu vas l'aimer… Elle est vraiment intelligente, une préfète et un éminent chasseur. » 

« Oh voici le signal… Ta mère nous veut rassemblés en bas des escaliers… on ferait mieux d'y aller. » James n'avait jamais été si soulagé et suivit son père et son beau-frère dans le hall.

Lorsqu'ils furent en ligne au bas des escaliers, Mme Potter et Rachel parurent et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elles furent en haut des escaliers que Lily apparut de derrière Mme Potter.

Lily eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit les trois hommes qui les attendaient et murmura à Mme Potter « C'est le père de James… mais c'est le Ministre de la Magie ! »

En acquiesçant de la tête Mme Potter lui dit « James ne te l'avait pas dit ? » et Lily secoua la tête en murmurant (pour elle-même) « Je vais le tuer »

En serrant sa main Mme Potter lui murmura « Pourrais-tu attendre jusqu'à la fin de la fête ? » et elle sourit à Lily.

En regardant les trois superbes femmes M. Potter se pencha vers son fils et lui murmura « Tu as oublié de me dire qu'elle était aussi extrêmement jolie » il donna alors un coup de coude à son fils qui se tenait debout la bouche grande ouverte à la vue de Lily descendant les escaliers en tenant la main de sa mère.

Reconnaissante de tenir la main de Mme Potter, Lily se laissa guider jusqu'aux hommes qui les attendaient en bas où Mme Potter donna sa main à son fils.

James se pencha pour embrasser sa main puis sa joue, lorsqu'il fit cela, Lily murmura de telle façon que lui seul puisse entendre « Alors maintenant qui est celui qui garde ses secrets ? » En entendant cela James se crispa légèrement mais se relaxa lorsqu'il vit l'air moqueur de Lily.

En se retournant il dit « Lily je voudrais te présenter mon père Harold Potter… Papa voici Lily. »

Lily serra la main tendue de M. Potter « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Potter »

En lui souriant il répondit « Croyez moi Lily tout le plaisir est pour moi » et Lily pensa Alors voila de qui James a hérité son sourire 

Rayonnante, Mme Potter annonça « Et bien nous devrions rejoindre nos invités » Elle et M. Potter partirent en tête vers la salle de bal.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Lily murmura à James « Je n'avais pas vu cette pièce durant la visite… encore des secrets James… tut tut. » ce qui lui valut un sourire à la Potter.

Le restant de la soirée passa beaucoup trop vite, elle dansa beaucoup, mangea et fut présentée à beaucoup de gens en tant que la petite amie de James. A un moment Lily pensa même entendre Mme Potter dire fiancée mais oublia cela très rapidement.  

Alors que la dernière danse était jouée, Lily et James étaient sur la piste, les bras autour l'un de l'autre, se déplaçant très gracieusement et complètement inconscients du fait qu'on les observait.

En dansant avec sa femme Harold dit « Il semblerait que nous soyons seuls d'ici peu. Je serais surpris si ces deux là ne se marient pas dès qu'ils auront eut leur diplôme. »

En jetant un coup d'oeil vers son fils Eleanor Potter acquiesça « Tu dois avoir raison Harry… Ils forment un très beau couple… James a beaucoup de chance » en souriant elle leva la tête et embrassa son mari. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant._

_Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre ail ou de signer la review._

_Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça me motive énormément._

_Merci_

_Elea_

_Chapitre 14 : Un nouveau né._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**_Fleur Delacourt :_**_ Merci pour tes félicitations et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne lâcherais pas la patate. Surtout que les chapitres à venir son de mieux en mieux. Et pour ce qui est de la sortie du 5eme HP, c'est sur que ça m'a un peu retardé mais ça valait le coup, enfin je ne te dis rien tu découvriras ça au mois de décembre._

**_Lilou_****_ : _**_Merci pour tes encouragements pour le bac (c'était un bac S) car ça a marché, je l'ai eu !_

**_Siria_****_ Potter :_**_ Merci pour ta review. Comme tu vois je n'oublie pas de poster un nouveau chapitre. Tant que la fic n'est pas traduite en entier je n'oublierais pas, même si parfois cela me prends du temps._

**_Alex-13_de_Marseille :_**_ merci pour ta review. Je t'aurais bien prévenu de la sortie de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas ton mail. En espérant que tu puisse le lire quand même._

**_Chichi : _**_Merci pour ta review. C'est pas souvent qu'on voit des anglais plus à l'aise en français qu'en anglais. Enfin au mois je ne traduit pas cette fic uniquement pour des français !_

**_Morgane pendragon :_**_ Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu prends plaisir à lire cette traduction._

**_Alfa : _**_c'est vraiment que Lucius en petit agneau ça vaut le détour ! Merci pour ta review._

**_Fleur de Lys :_**_ salut Chloé ! Comme toujours tes reviews sont un plaisir à lire ! Merci pour les félicitations (et pour répondre à ta question, c'était le S) Pour ce qui est de ton point de vu sur le chapitre c'est vrai que les chapitres 12/13 ne sont pas top top mais après il y a des nouveauté, c'est un peu plus marrant et tout et tout. Sinon pour ce qui est du tome 5 il était super, triste mais super. Sinon bonne chance pour le casting de la nouvelle petite amie ! lol ! Bisous_

**_Phénix20 : _**_Merci pour ta review, ça encourage._

**_Dready_****_ :__ Bon et bien voilà tu as pu lire la suite et comme tu vois il n'y à rien eu d'embarrassant. Les conversations embarrassantes auront lieu un peu plus tard, mais pas avec les Potter ! Oups j'en ais dit trop !_**

**_Titou_****_ : __Merci pour ta review ! Et au fait qu'avais tu fait pour ne pas être dans ton état normal ? lol !_**

**_Diddie_****_ : __Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir._**

**_Naia : _**_ma chère Naia… Que dire que tu ne saches pas déjà ? Tu et complètement cinglée va te faire soigner ? Ah non ça tu le savais déjà… Bon courage avec Mendel ? Non plus ? Bon et bien alors on va faire simple merci beaucoup pour tes mer(kas et d'avoir réussi à être la 100eme ! et oui Mesdames Messieurs nous avons notre 100eme reviewrice avec nous applaudissez tous bien fort ! * aaappplause * Bisous and good luck for everything._


	14. Un nouveau né

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages de HP sont à JKR et l'histoire est une traduction de Love Life and Quidditch de Madame Padfoot._

_Bon et bien voici un nouveau chapitre et (comme toujours) je m'excuse du très très long délai._

_Mais je n'ai franchement pas eu le temps, Je suis en 1ere année de médecine ce qui veux dire1 : beaucoup de boulot et 2 : étant loin de chez moi, pas accès à l'ordinateur la semaine. J'essais donc de traduire sur feuille mais il faut quand même que je le recopie ! enfin voila donc c'est un peu galère mais je n'abandonne pas. Par contre il y a une bonne nouvelle, la première année c'est sur c'est du boulot mais on est en vacances mi mai, j'aurais donc beaucoup plus de temps pour traduire. En tout cas je vous remercie d'être compréhensifs et j'espère que vous continuerez de rester fidèle à cette fic. Bon assez de blabla place à la fic._

_Oh encore une petite chose, Helea je trouvais ça vraiment très moche alors maintenant c'est Eleanne comme ça en raccourcissant ça fait toujours un peu Elea !_

_Comme toujours les petits mots à la fin pour les reviewers_

_Bonne lecture._

**Un nouveau n**

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, James pensa Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter Lily ? Je ne le saurai jamais il s'avança lentement vers le lit et s'assit doucement. Lily se retourna au même moment et se pelotonna contre lui Mon Dieu ce qu'elle est belle… ça doit être ça l'Amour… être heureux juste à regarder quelqu'un dormir 

Lily battit des paupières pour essayer de se réveiller et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle sortit sa main de sous les couvertures et la posa sur celle de James « combien de temps es-tu resté l ? »

En serrant sa main il sourit « pas assez longtemps » et il se pencha pour placer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez « Malheureusement Maman m'envoie te dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt » lui dit-il en la regardant s'étirer comme un chat et bailler.

« Ok je me lève… laisse moi une minute pour m'habiller » dit-elle en repoussant la couverture pour sortir du lit.

James laissa son regard glisser le long de ses fines jambes et lui dit « pas besoin de t'habiller… c'est seulement le petit déjeuner, en pyjama c'est très bien » puis en lui souriant il ajouta « viens je meurs de faim » et il la poussa vers la porte.

Ils descendirent tout deux dans la salle à manger main dans la main. Lily défroissa son pyjama avec le dos de la main souhaitant ne pas avoir apporté un pyjama si court et espérant que Mrs Potter n'y accorderait aucune importance.

Une fois qu'ils eurent dit bonjour à tout le monde, Lily et James se servirent en bacon, saucisses et oeufs sur le buffet puis s'assirent se servirent du jus d'orange et mangèrent.

Mrs Potter sourit et pensa Cette fille est vraiment très bien… même au petit lev « Tu as bien dormi Lily ? »

En souriant Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Oui merci… cette chambre est tellement belle. »

« Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui James ? » lui demanda son père

Mais avant que James ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un appela à l'aide depuis le salon. Mrs Potter quitta la salle à manger et revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Molly Weasley a perdu les eaux » annonça-t-elle « est-ce que vous voulez venir m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que pourrions-nous faire ? » demanda James un peu sceptique. 

« Et bien vous pourriez jouer avec leurs petits garçons ?... Aidez Arthur à rester calme » suggéra-t-elle et elle fut heureuse de voir Lily acquiescer. 

« Bien sur, nous adorerions vous aider Mrs Potter… Allez viens James » et Lily lui attrapa la main et commença à le traîner hors de la pièce. 

Mrs Potter leur cria « Vous avez 10 minutes alors dépêchez vous » et elle les suivit pour préparer ses affaires.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Debout devant la cheminée du salon Mrs Potter vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et leur demanda « Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et Lily lui demanda « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous sage femme Mrs Potter ? » 

« Oh environ 20 ans » et elle tendit à James un sac à porter « Ok… quand vous entrez, vous criez 'le Terrier'… j'y vais… à tout de suite » et elle disparut.

James et Lily atterrirent dans une petite cuisine et cherchèrent Mrs Potter. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table en bois et un homme soucieux était assis sur l'une des chaises. Il tenait un enfant qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et essayait de lui faire manger son petit déjeuner, à coté de lui, un autre petit garçon était assis, tout trois avaient des cheveux d'un roux éclatant.

En regardant les trois personnes sortir de la cheminée il leur dit « Bonjour… Je suis content de vous voir… Molly est à l'étage » et il se leva en callant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Lily s'avança vers Mr Weasley « Bonjour… Pourquoi ne me donneriez vous pas ce petit bonhomme » et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle avait déjà enlevé l'enfant de ses bras.

Mrs Potter pris alors la parole « Arthur voici mon fils James et sa petite amie Lily… J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient s'occuper de Bill et Charlie pendant que nous nous occuperons de Molly » en voyant Arthur acquiescer elle lui dit « Bien, ouvrez la marche » et elle le poussa vers les escaliers.

En voyant les deux adultes disparaître dans le petit couloir, Lily se tourna vers les deux bouts de choux « Bonjour vous deux, je suis Lily et voici James » et elle sourit aux deux petits garçons « Si nous finissions ce petit déjeuner et qu'ensuite nous allions jouer dehors ? »

Lily s'assit sur la chaise que Mr Weasley venait de quitter et, prenant une petite cuillère goutta le porridge qu'il avait essayé de faire manger à l'enfant. En faisant la grimace elle dit à James « Pas étonnant qu'il ne voulait pas manger ça ! » et d'un coup de baguette magique elle ajouta un peu de lait et de sucre. Elle remua le tout, en pris un peu dans une petite cuillère et le donna au petit garçon qui était assis sur ses genoux.

Il eut tôt fait de tout manger et Lily lui essuya le visage avec une serviette. Le mettant debout sur ses genoux elle lui dit « ça te plairait d'aller jouer ? »

En se tenant à ses mains il se trémoussa « Liwly et Jawmes jouer » Les deux jeunes gens sourirent à Charlie Weasley, James le prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent. Lily tendit la main à Bill « est-ce que tu viens aussi jouer ? » et elle sourit en voyant le petit garçon prendre sa main. En sortant elle lui demanda « Alors quel age avez-vous toi et Charlie ? »

En luis souriant il dit « J'ai 5 ans et Charlie en a 4. Tu as des enfants ? »

« Non Bill pas encore… allez, allons retrouvez James et Charlie » elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et courut après James.

Alors que Lily arrivait au niveau de James, il lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » James ne s'était jamais occupé d'enfants et était complètement perdu. Lily se mit à rire en voyant son air nerveux.

Elle s'assit prés de Bill et Charlie et fit signe à James d'en faire autant. Alors Bill s'approcha d'eux et sauta sur les genoux de Lily qui se laissa tomber en arrière l'entraînant avec elle. Bill rigola et Lily commença à le chatouiller ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort. Elle se releva, reposa Bill dans l'herbe et lui demanda « Veux tu jouer à chat ? » elle se leva alors et commença à pourchasser le petit garçon dans le jardin, l'attrapant et le chatouillant de temps en temps. James la regarda jouer avec Bill et pensa un jour ça sera nous… jouant dans le jardin avec notre petit garçon… oh mon Dieu… est-ce que le viens juste de penser à avoir des enfant avec Lily ?! Sur ce il décida de ne plus penser à rien et courut après Charlie qui pourchassait Lily et Bill, il l'attrapa, le fit tourner et fut content d'entendre le bambin pousser des cris de joie.

Lily s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda James courir après les petits garçons dans le jardin, les faisant tourner à tour de rôle dans l'air. Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'au  déjeuner. Quand Lily annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer, les deux petits firent la moue mais James dit alors « J'ai une idée… si vous mangez bien, nous irons voler après ! »

Bill et Charlie commencèrent à sautiller dans tous les sens avec excitation et ils entraînèrent les deux jeunes adultes dans la maison. Lily décida de faire à tout le monde quelques sandwiches pendant que James asseyait les deux garçons à table et leur servait à chacun un verre de lait. 

En allant vers Lily il lui dit « Je n'en ait même pas pour une minute… Je fais juste l'aller retour à la maison pour prendre des balais… tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir ? » et il lui fit un sourire malin.

« Oui Potter, je crois que je m'en sortirais… mais dépêche toi ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue et elle le regarda disparaître dans la cheminée. Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la cuisine « J'espère que tu m'as gardé un sandwich ! » 

Lily demanda à l'étage s'ils voulaient quelque chose à manger et entendit un « oui s'il te plaît ». Elle prépara alors un plateau avec du thé et des sandwiches. Laissant James superviser le repas dans la cuisine, elle monta avec le plateau, toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Mr Weasley vint à sa rencontre et pris le plateau.

« Merci beaucoup » lui dit-il.

Molly Weasley regarda la jeune file « J'espère que mes garçons sont gentils »

Lily acquiesça « oui, ils sont adorables… nous prenons plaisir  à jouer avec eux… Je ferais mieux de redescendre » et elle quitta rapidement la chambre pour s'en retourner à la cuisine.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Lily sourit de voir James si à l'aise, à manger ses sandwiches avec les deux petits garçons. En se glissant sur une chaise à coté de Charlie, Lily réalisa qu'elle mourrait de faim et pris un sandwich au fromage.

Une fois le déjeuné finit, James regarda Lily « Bien, tu es prête ? »

Lily demanda alors « Qui veut voler ? » et elle fut aussitôt submergée par des « Moi ! Moi ! » provenant des deux garçons surexcités.

Lily et James passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voler autour du jardin, chacun tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon fou de joie. Quand le jour commença à diminuer, Lily fit signe à James qu'il était tant de rentrer. Une fois dans la cuisine, Lily fit du thé pour les deux garçons. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, elle les emmena dans le salon où elle trouva James déjà confortablement installé dans le canapé.

Elle leur proposa alors « Et si nous nous asseyions tous dans le canapé et que je vous racontais une histoire »

Lily s'installa à coté de James et pris Charlie sur ses genoux, Bill suivit l'exemple et s'assit sur James. Lily entoura Charlie de ses bras et leur raconta l'histoire des trois boucs grognons (ne me demandez pas je ne connais pas cette histoire mais apparemment le petit garçon de l'auteur l'adore !) Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Lily ne réalise qu'elle parlait dans le vide alors que les trois autres étaient endormis. En souriant elle se blottit contre James et sombra dans le sommeil à son tour.

En ouvrant les yeux, Lily constata qu'il faisait sombre maintenant dans le salon puis elle remarqua la présence de Mrs Potter. Alors que Lily allait parler, Mrs Potter plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle l'aida à enlever Charlie et l'installa près de James.

Lily suivit Mrs Potter dans la cuisine et fut contente de voir qu'une tasse de thé l'attendait.

Elle s'assit, but une gorgée et demanda « Est-ce que le bébé est arriv ? »

Mrs Potter maintenant assise en face d'elle lui répondit « Oui… c'est un autre petit garçon… et c'est le portrait d'Arthur !... ils vont bien tout les deux… Arthur est en haut avec eux. »

James arriva bientôt dans la cuisine portant Charlie dans un bras et tenant la main de Bill avec l'autre. Les deux femmes le regardèrent et sourirent en le voyant. James s'assit à coté de Lily et demanda « Aucune chance d'avoir une tasse de th ? »

Mrs Potter lui versa du thé puis pris Bill sur ses genoux et lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille. Lily se leva pour prendre Charlie mais James lui dit « Tout va bien… tu peux le laisser » puis en voyant l'air amusé de sa mère il lui demanda « Quoi ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, tout ce qu'elle put lui répondre fut « Rien » et elle continua à regarder son fils installer le petit garçon sur ses genoux, le tenant d'un bras et buvant son thé avec sa main libre.

Un Mr Weasley soulagé entra dans la cuisine et sourit au petit groupe assemblé autour de la table « Je voulais juste tous vous remercier d'avoir été présents aujourd'hui » il s'assit et accepta la tasse de thé que lui servit Mrs Potter « Molly voudrait voir Bill et Charlie » 

Lily proposa alors son aide « Si cela ne pose pas de problème nous pouvons les emmener voir leur mère pendant que vous finissez votre thé et que vous vous reposez un moment. » 

« Merci… je pense que ça serait bien ainsi… c'est la chambre juste en haut des escaliers, tout de suite à gauche. »

James se leva et suivit Lily dans la petite entrée puis dans l'escalier biscornu. En frappant sur la porte déjà légèrement entrouverte, ils entrèrent et sourirent à la jeune femme assise sur le lit, tenant un bébé endormi dans ses bras. 

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley… voici James » lui dit Lily alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lit. Bill et Charlie allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de leur mère et regardèrent leur nouveau petit frère.

Molly, malgré son épuisement sourit aux deux jeunes gens « Merci de vous être occupé de Bill et Charlie… j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas posé de problèmes ? »

James répondit « Non… c'était un plaisir… nous avons adoré jouer avec eux. »

Elle passa sa main sur le visage de chacun des petits garçons « Regardez les garçons, voici votre nouveau petit frère Percy » et elle tourna le bébé de façon à ce qu'ils puissent le voir.

A ce moment, Mrs Potter entra dans la pièce et dit « Bien, Molly je pense que nous ferions mieux de partit… Je vous appellerais demain pour voir comment vous allez… vous êtes prêts tout les deux ? »

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Lily embrassa Bille puis Charlie sur le front « Toutes mes félicitations Mrs Weasley… Au revoir vous deux. » James suivit son exemple.

Bill leur demanda alors « Venir jouer encore ? »

Lily lui fit un sourire « Mrs Weasley, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un baby sitter cet été n'hésitez pas. »

« Volontiers… cet été j'en aurais sûrement besoin… Encore merci »

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

De retour dans le salon de Archers Lodge, James demanda « Quelle heure est-il ? »

En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, Mrs Potter lui répondit « Presque l'heure du dîner… vous n'avez qu'à monter vous laver pendant que je vais voir si c'est prêt. »

Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table de la salle à manger, dégustant joyeusement un délicieux repas. Mr Potter demanda « Comment cela s'est-il pass ?... Est-ce que la mère et l'enfant vont bien ? »

« Oui mon chéri… Molly et le bébé vont bien » se tournant vers Lily et James elle leur dit « Je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez été géniaux tout les deux… Merci d'être venu avec moi »

Lily avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et répondit « C'était un plaisir… Bill et Charlie sont vraiment mignons nous avons adoré jouer avec eux… n'est-ce pas James. »

James acquiesça « oui… c'était sympa »

Le reste du repas continua tranquillement et tout le monde alla bientôt se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, Lily commença à préparer ses affaires pour son retour chez Jeanne le lendemain. Puis elle se coucha et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil en pensant à combien elle voulait faire partie de cette famille pour toujours.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

En traversant le couloir, James toqua à la porte de Lily et l'ouvrit mais trouva la chambre vide. Il descendit dans la salle à manger et trouva sa petite amie en train de prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa mère.

« Bonjour charmantes damoiselles… j'espère que vous en avez laissé un peu pour moi ! » il s'avança vers la table et se servit.

James s'assit et sourit à Lily qui lui tendait un verre de jus de citrouille. En regardant les deux jeunes gens, Mrs Potter dit « J'espère que tu as apprécié ton séjour Lily ? »

« Oh oui… je suis désolée d'avoir à partir… c'était vraiment très agréable… merci de m'avoir invitée » elle se leva et alla embrasser Mrs Potter sur la joue.

Alors que Lily retournait s'asseoir Mrs Potter continua « Merci Lily » elle s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit « James m'a appris pour tes parents et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée et que tu es la bienvenue à passer l'été ici avec nous. »

En entendant cela, James regarda sa mère puis Lily nerveusement et fut soulagé quand Lily répondit « Merci Mrs Potter, j'adorerais venir ici pour les vacances… mais j'ai besoin de voir ce que mon amie fait avant. »

Mrs Potter semble un peu confuse et James lui dit « Maman… les parents d'Aggy ont été tués en même temps que ceux de Lily »

« Oh oui bien sur je m'en souviens maintenant… Et bien si Aggy est d'accord, elle est aussi la bienvenue » Mrs Potter fut heureuse de l'effet que cela produisit sur les visages des deux jeunes et elle leur sourit « Oh j'avais presque oublié, nous avons reçu un hibou de Jeanne ce matin »

Avant que Mrs Potter n'ait pu en dire plus, Lily demanda « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui… elle voulait juste savoir si James aimerait venir à Londres quelques jours avec toi… et elle vous ramènerait tout les deux au train mercredi… elle parlait aussi de quelque chose à propos de James étant invité à venir s'entraîner avec toi »

James s'exclama alors « cool ! » puis il ajouta avec un grand sourire « Alors c'est d'accord pour que j'y aille Maman ? »

En riant elle pensa Tout comme son père… un sourire et vous faites tout ce qu'ils veulent ! « Oui mon chéri, j'ai déjà renvoyé un hibou pour la remercier et lui dire de vous attendre juste avant le déjeuner. »

Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, Lily et James retournèrent à l'étage pour s'habiller et se préparer à repartir à Londres.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

_Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je mets le prochaine chapitre laissez moi votre mail_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis c'est toujours très motivant_

_Merci _

_Elea_

_Chapitre 15 : Londres version Moldu_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

_Petits mots pour les reviewers : _

_Didie_: merci bon et bien voila la suite.

_Les maraudeuses :_ Bon et bien je commence à me demander si vous êtes bien dans votre tête mais surtout ne changez rien ! Merci pour la review ça fait super plaisir. Désolé pour l'attente (cf mon mea culpa)

_Titou__ Moony :-p : _bon et bien voila pour le chapitre suivant. Contente que tu aimes cette fic.

_Hermidark__ : _merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_Mizztinguette__ :_ comme tu voies il ne s'agissait pas du futur neveu ou nièce de Lily. Il est pas mal ton email !

_SIRIA BLACK : _je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire.

_Dragonise__ : _merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne laisserais pas tomber.

_Petite maraudeuse_ : et bien voila la suite en espérant que tu l'aimes toujours autant.

_Arwen__ 101 :_ merci pour la review c'est toujours très motivant ! et crois-tu qu'elle attendra 18 ans ? (les prochains chapitres te le dirons !)

_Zaak__ :_ voila la suite mais je n'ais pas pu t'envoyer d'e-mail car ton adresse ne s'affiche pas sur la page de présentation.

_Marietruch__ :_ merci pour ta review

_siria__ black: _merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait très plaisir.

_léa__ : _je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic. Cependant il n'y aura pas d'entraînement avec le frère de Lily parce que cela n'est pas a moi de décider, je ne suis pas l'auteur, seulement la traductrice. Désolée…

_Cathou__ : _merci pour tes encouragement c'est super motivant.

_Amy Evans : _merci pour les compliments ça fait toujours très plaisir ! alors voici la suite et je m'excuse encore du délai mais bon…mes études d'abord.

_laz27 :_ merci pour la review et encore désolé pour le temps que je mets à updater en effet la fic passée au traducteur ça n'a pas du être top !sinon impossible de me souvenir si je t'ai répondu pour Mendel alors au cas ou je te réponds l : alors Mendel n'ai pas un prof c'est un moine (de je ne sais plus quel siècle) qui a posé les base de l'hérédité donnant naissance à la génétique Mendélienne. Et comme à l'époque ma grande amie Naia était en train de se prendre la tête là-dessus alors que moi je l'avais déjà fait je la charriais un peu c'est tout ! Sinon voila le chapitre suivant (enfin !)

_Alfa : _merci beaucoup tes review sont toujours super motivante. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre toujours aussi bon.__


End file.
